


如同星辰一般(盾冬)

by abc761012



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, The Avengers, X-Men, X戰警 - Fandom, 復仇者聯盟, 美國隊長
Genre: M/M, 自創人物, 設定：abo+哨嚮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：盾冬設定：abo+哨嚮二戰過後他們迎接新的未來，卻在某次的任務中失去了至親的愛人，曾經以為的幸福又如同流星般的墜落，失去愛人的他要如何度過這難關呢？又是否可以尋回他所愛之人。
Relationships: 狼隊, 盾冬, 錘基 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

在這個有六個性別和哨兵以及響導的世界中，史蒂夫和詹姆斯是紐約布魯克林區的孩子，他們兩人的父母親分別是一般人的兩位男女Beta結合和Alpha和Omega的結合，他們的父母親都不是哨兵響導，是單純的一般人。

史蒂夫的父親約瑟夫是Beta，想要報效國家的關係而進入軍隊，沒想到卻因公殉職，詹姆斯的父親喬治是Alpha，和約瑟夫一樣進入軍隊報效國家，後來受重傷回到布魯克林來。

詹姆斯的母親溫妮佛蕾德是Omega，自然很開心丈夫喬治從戰場上回來，但是身為Beta的莎拉就沒那樣幸運，聽見的是丈夫約瑟夫的死訊，不過也慶幸她不是Omega，可以獨力撫養自己的兒子史蒂夫。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯分別在十歲的時候覺醒自己的能力，史蒂夫是Alpha的哨兵，詹姆斯是Omega嚮導，在這個歷經一次大戰過後的經濟蕭條年代的他們，過的跟一般人一樣貧苦，直到他們分別被徵招入伍。

『我的小史蒂薇怎麼變成大個子了？』被史蒂夫救出後詹姆斯很訝異他的Alpha變成大個子。

『我，接受血清試驗，才會變成這樣，巴克，你不要生氣。』史蒂夫很怕詹姆斯生氣。

『混蛋！你這樣我會擔心你，為什麼就不等我回去，硬是要跟著過來？』詹姆斯很難得破口大罵自己心愛的Alpha。

『我擔心你嘛！你是我的Omega，我很怕你不見。』史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯大吼馬上變成小狗狀態。

太陽照射在窗簾上，陽光溫暖房間裡所有的一切包含床上的人，史蒂夫悠悠的醒來，他又夢見二戰時自己接受實驗後救出愛人的樣子，可現在自己最愛的人卻不在自己的身邊。

當初詹姆斯差點掉下山崖的時候史蒂夫有抓到他，他們兩人除掉九頭蛇打完二戰後平安的回到美國紐約布魯克林中，順利完成結合後生下三個孩子，組成屬於他們兩人的家庭。

可偏偏他們兩人成為神盾局的長老，卻在一次的任務中史蒂夫失去他，孩子們失去另外一位父親，對此他真的很愧疚，對於孩子們真的很愧疚，詹姆斯失蹤後他們一家人全部都不好。

「PAPA，你醒了嗎？」史蒂夫聽見約瑟夫敲門的聲音。

「我醒了，抱歉！今天起晚了，我馬上弄你們的早餐。」聽見兒子的聲音史蒂夫馬上清醒過來。

「你慢慢來，沒關係的。」約瑟夫知道為什麼父親會晚起。

「謝謝。」對於孩子們的貼心史蒂夫不知道要說什麼才好。

下床後史蒂夫收拾自己，才離開房間去找兩個孩子，約瑟夫和瑪莎把自己打理好在等待他，簡單的早餐也上桌，看見這樣的情形他只是抱著兩個孩子什麼話都沒有說，少了詹姆斯這個家什麼都不是。

這一年的時間他們幾個的內心從未被撫平過，少了摯愛的人是很痛的事情，雖然他們還是照常做自己的事情，可是他們還是知道自己身邊的一切改變很多，真的是少了詹姆斯後會出現這樣的情形。

吃過早餐後史蒂夫還是去神盾局上班，約瑟夫和瑪莎各自去FBI和CIA工作，失去自己的伴侶的史蒂夫當然有去看心理醫生，在退伍軍人部門工作的山姆是他的心理醫生，他們兩人也是很好的朋友，史蒂夫有很多事情會和山姆傾訴。

「瑪莎前輩，隊長失控！」羅斯衝到自己的上司的辦公室後打開門大聲說。

「什麼！？」聽見羅斯說的話瑪莎馬上衝出去。

瑪莎已經不管自己上班的西裝是有多麼的難騎哈雷機車，直接騎著哈雷機車衝到神盾局的任務地點，沒有詹姆斯在史蒂夫的哨兵能力要是失控的話需要她這個女兒去幫忙，幫忙安定自己的父親。

衝到任務地點之後瑪莎利用自己的嚮導能力來安撫史蒂夫，復仇者聯盟所有的特工幾乎都是哨兵，當然也有幾個是嚮導，只是失去詹姆斯的史蒂夫有往黑暗哨兵的狀態走去，這點讓他們的孩子們很擔心。

「東尼，為什麼PAPA會失控？」好不容易安撫後瑪莎展現女王的氣勢質問。

「我不知道啊！大概是這個外星人太過強大的關係？」看見已經展現女王氣勢的瑪莎，東尼馬上投降。

「算了。」瑪莎真的知道自己的屏障沒有詹姆斯的好。

嚮導的能力可以輔佐哨兵，瑪莎閉上眼睛感受戰場的一切，打開通訊器指揮所有人打擊外星人，儘管身為女兒的瑪莎知道自己的父親史蒂夫的自制力很好，在還沒有和詹姆斯結合的時候能力已經趨近黑暗哨兵。

爆走的哨兵可一點也不好處理，尤其是Alpha等級的哨兵，瑪莎深呼吸後綜觀全局幫忙大家，然後努力探知史蒂夫的地點，她可是稀有少數的Omega等級的嚮導。

好不容易把所有的外星人給處理完畢，連遠在阿斯嘉德的雷神索爾也一起過來幫忙，很難得看見邪神洛基也跟在他身邊，瑪莎找到史蒂夫後開始幫他設定精神屏障。

「PAPA，我只能幫你疏導這一切，先幫你建立精神屏障，請你不要再突破，我……」瑪莎咬咬牙不知道要怎麼說。

「寶貝，沒事的，不要貶低自己的能力。」史蒂夫把寶貝女兒抱在懷裡安慰。

「對不起，我沒有DADA那樣厲害，我真的很想幫PAPA你。」瑪莎對於這點自己真的很無力。

「傻孩子，妳做的很好，我今天只是一時失控，以後不會這樣做。」史蒂夫知道詹姆斯失蹤這件事讓瑪莎最為愧疚。

這次的任務連咆哮突擊隊那些人也一起過來幫忙，史蒂夫經歷過實驗後軍方上級也把他選中的人一樣去接受實驗，詹姆斯自然也有打血清，咆哮突擊隊的所有人除了羅根和維克多以外其他人都接受實驗也挺過來。

甚至範圍大到需要X戰警他們來幫忙，處理完所有的事情後瑪莎聯絡戴肯，告訴他自己會晚點回去，戴肯雖然是變種人卻是CIA的局長，她交代一樣是變種人的親生弟弟湯瑪斯看好他們的父親，才騎哈雷回去上班。

任務過後史蒂夫把自己關在復仇者大廈中的某個房間，他實在是太想念自己的丈夫詹姆斯，這次任務又衝破瑪莎幫自己設下的屏障，差點爆走的樣子把所有人給嚇到，湯瑪斯的能力根本安撫不了自己，非要出動瑪莎才可以。

「巴奇，我好想你，你到底在哪裡？」史蒂夫頹廢的坐在沙發上不知道要說什麼。

史蒂夫把自己埋入抱枕中，他真的很想念自己的伴侶，他懂為什麼女兒會愧疚，那次任務是他和瑪莎一起失去詹姆斯，他們不知道為什麼會在一個回頭就發現詹姆斯不見，曾經以為是掉下哪個地方去，即使去找也沒看到人。

他也知道約瑟夫在私下有動用自己的權力在調查那次的任務，偶爾湯瑪斯和X戰警出任務的時候也有在搜尋詹姆斯的下落，史蒂夫真的很想要知道自己的愛人到底在哪裡。

當然他們有一度考慮到是否是九頭蛇的關係，他們已經端掉幾個九頭蛇的老窩，可是還是沒有找到詹姆斯，認識瓦干達的皇室後他們知道詹姆斯失蹤也憶起調查，史蒂夫很謝謝他們的幫忙，只是出動這麼多人卻還找不到人讓他們感到很疑惑。

「史蒂夫，你還好嗎？」羅根看見自己的好友頹廢的樣子有些擔心。

「羅根，這麼久還找不到巴奇，他……」史蒂夫說不出口死亡這個字。

「如果真的是那樣你會有感覺，凱婭死的時候我很痛，我的嚮導可是最厲害的女巫銀狐。」想起過世的妻子羅根不知道要說什麼才好。

「至少你現在有史考特，和他匹配的程度跟凱婭一樣好。」史蒂夫怎麼會不知道羅根經歷過喪偶之痛。

「我們會找到巴奇，九頭蛇有很多分支，全部端掉會找到人。」羅根把啤酒拿給史蒂夫。

「我真不知道巴奇當初到底是發生什麼事情，掉下去人就不見，我和瑪莎很快就去找他。」收下啤酒之後史蒂夫喝了一口。

當年詹姆斯差點從火車上摔到山崖下，好在史蒂夫很快就抓到他，但是那次任務他和瑪莎真的不知道自己的寶貝愛人摔到哪裡去，是不是失去記憶還是怎樣，科學找不到的就去拜託魔法，卻還是找不到人。

酒精無法麻痺自己，除了阿斯嘉德所產的酒才可以灌醉他們，史蒂夫真的不知道要怎麼辦才好，這種感覺真的太過痛，痛到自己快要無法呼吸，一直找不到人他們當然會很焦慮。

澤莫男爵沒想到自己會在某個任務中撿到大名鼎鼎的冬日戰士詹姆斯，一個Omega的嚮導，雖然自己是Beta聞不到他們的費洛蒙，自己也不是哨兵、響導，可自己有出色的頭腦可以報復美國隊長。

撿到失去記憶的冬日戰士讓澤莫男爵已經想好要怎樣去報復美國隊長，而且他也發現到詹姆斯的肚子裡有孩子，他可以讓那個孩子成為殺手，暗殺美國隊長一家人，他也得到金鋼狼的基因培養出一個小狼女。

失去記憶的詹姆斯只能效忠澤莫男爵，Omega護崽的個性讓他非常保護親生女兒貝琪和小狼女蘿菈，監督他們的朗洛姆看見這樣的情形不多說什麼，他們現在可是努力在滲入神盾局，希望可以瓦解這一切。

「怎麼了？娜塔莎。」接受過實驗的佩姬即使在七十年後還是那樣的漂亮。

「我覺得神盾局裡面有內鬼。」最近娜塔莎出任務後發現有問題在。

「怎麼說？」佩姬聽見娜塔莎的話馬上緊繃在一起。

「克林特說，他上次出任務的時候……」娜塔莎把自己的發現告訴佩姬。

自從詹姆斯失蹤之後約瑟夫和瑪莎開始警覺起來，他們總是覺得神盾局內有點問題，照理來說應該會搜尋失蹤的特工人員，況且那個人還是美國隊長的伴侶，最近他們想要私底下搜尋發現有些權力被架空。

這件事情他們隱瞞史蒂夫找上娜塔莎和艾瑞克商量，知道九頭蛇又開始蠢蠢欲動後艾瑞克馬上和查爾斯商量，娜塔莎決定去找佩姬商量，佩姬可是上個世紀出色的間諜，一定會給他們很好的建議。

雖然史蒂夫有察覺一些事情可是他不願意去懷疑自己所效忠的機關，這些事情他們會暗中調查也不想要挑明去找福瑞，在這樣敵我不明不確定的時候他是不會做這件事。

「亞歷山大‧皮爾斯，這傢伙到底是什麼出身？」戴肯和羅斯看著檔案後開始思考起來。


	2. Chapter 2

身為CIA局長的戴肯發現到局裡面似乎有內鬼，他讓自己的左右手羅斯和艾力克斯去調查，一樣是變種人的艾力克斯是戴肯親自培養的成員，沒想到被自己的叔叔維克多看上。

FBI的局長是約瑟夫，專門處理國內一些麻煩的事情，所以他可以動用自己的權力來找詹姆斯，只是他覺得有種不知名的力量在阻止，只好派自己信任的手下去處理這些事情。

變種人金牌手雷米和天使沃倫是約瑟夫的左右手，偶爾還會調動天使的戀人藍魔鬼寇特來幫忙，早在約瑟夫還沒成為FBI局長的時候寇特的母親魔形女瑞雯就是他的搭檔。

「對於九頭蛇真的是斬草不除根，春風吹又生。」羅根望著窗外的風景說。

「打掉一個頭還有其他的頭在。」史蒂夫幾乎要把啤酒罐給捏爆。

「如果可以一網打盡解決就好。」羅根捏爆手上的啤酒罐。

「總有一天會。」史蒂夫會把所有的九頭蛇給解決找回自己的愛人。

史考特看見羅根和史蒂夫談論一些事情的樣子沒多說什麼，他只是靠在門邊看著這樣的情形，他見過詹姆斯，跟自己一樣是Omega嚮導，和自己一樣強大也擁有強大的Alpha哨兵。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯擁有三個孩子，其中一個孩子湯瑪斯還是自己的好友，羅根和史考特也有兩個寶貝兒子女兒內特和瑞秋，可愛的樣子讓所有人都寵愛他們，即使是身為同父異母的兄弟戴肯更是疼愛。

一樣是Omega的史考特可以感受到當初詹姆斯的肚子裡擁有美國隊長的孩子，只是還來不及告訴史蒂夫時詹姆斯就失蹤，這也是為什麼大家一定會用盡心力找他的原因。

「瘦子，與其站在門口聽我們說話，還不如過來陪我們。」羅根轉頭看見史考特後說出這句話。

「是、是、是。」史考特聽見伴侶說的話只是走過去找他們。

當年那次任務是史蒂夫、詹姆斯和瑪莎一起去處理，約瑟夫和娜塔莎在後面當後勤人員，本來戴肯想要派羅斯一起去，畢竟是CIA的支援任務，可是瑪莎揮揮手說不用，只是去抓一個叛國賊，不需要出動太多人手。

由於戴肯不放心的關係讓模仿貓凡妮莎一起跟去，東尼那時候正在生氣高中的兒子彼得被同班的同學韋德追求，差點沒有讓他吐血，小蜘蛛被死侍追求這件事可是傳了很久的時間。

艾瑞克本想要讓四個孩子，大衛、妮娜、皮特羅和汪達一起過去幫忙，史蒂夫和詹姆斯只是告訴他說不需要，維持待命的狀態就可以，監護人這樣說艾瑞克也沒有多說什麼，只是答應史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯跟孩子們分開去處理事情，兩人的偵察能力不需要太過擔心，不過在九頭蛇的地盤上他們還是會更是小心一點，沒想到在主動攻擊的時候發現詹姆斯不見，史蒂夫發現到後差點受不了，發狂把所有人給殺死。

「我一直回想當初的細節，可是我發現到我好多細節根本想不起來，我是嚮導，照理說不該會有被封印記憶的狀態。」瑪莎讓漢克以及班納檢查自己的身體。

「有可能是心理暗示或是魔法的關係，要請史傳奇博士或是汪達檢查魔法痕跡嗎？」漢克抽了一管血後說著。

「好吧！我還是讓洛基看看，我總覺得我會被戴肯罵死。」瑪莎已經不想要管自家男朋友戴肯會說什麼。

「真要是心理暗示的話妳要小心一點，妳最近的心理狀態不是很好。」班納多少還是會擔心瑪莎的狀態。

「好。」瑪莎當然知道自己的狀態最近不是很好。

「瑪莎，妳還好嗎？」戴肯直接闖入實驗室。

「我沒事，別一臉我快死的樣子，好嗎？」瑪莎看見戴肯的情形很無奈。

檢查好身體之後瑪莎拖著戴肯去找史蒂夫，她想要加強史蒂夫的屏障，少了詹姆斯她就是沒法子放心下來另外一位父親的狀態，或許這也是為什麼她遲遲沒有和男友結婚的關係。

看見史蒂夫和羅根聊天的樣子瑪莎有些卻步，湯瑪斯正在和史考特聊天，戴肯看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，他可以感受到女友抓著自己，感受到這樣的情形他直接抓著她離開。

有聽見腳步聲史蒂夫和羅根轉頭看門口，聽腳步聲知道是戴肯和瑪莎，只是剛剛他們兩人沒有進入房間裡面，湯瑪斯很疑惑這點，他的變種能力是獸化和偽裝，除此之外還可以利用能力控制東西變形，自然會聽到腳步聲。

「姊姊怎麼了嗎？為什麼不和戴肯哥一起進來？」湯瑪斯感到很疑惑。

「大概是今天任務我失控的關係，她還是很自責巴奇失蹤是她的錯。」史蒂夫怎麼會不知道女兒的心思。

「巴奇那傢伙還沒失蹤前，戴肯已經和她求婚，差點就可以結婚。」羅根知道戴肯和瑪莎為什麼會耽誤這麼久。

「漢克說要注意瑪莎的心理狀態，看樣子是真的。」史考特很擔心這樣的狀態。

史蒂夫當然很擔心女兒的狀態，如果再找不到詹姆斯他很怕寶貝女兒會撐不下去，這一年的時間他們幾個過的不是很好，不只有史蒂夫還有三個孩子，只是約瑟夫和湯瑪斯比較能適應過來。

現在還有戴肯陪在瑪莎的身邊，雖然嚮導不會失控，可是心理狀態不好的話不是很好的事情，加上戴肯是瑪莎的哨兵，自然也是會受到一點影響，史蒂夫和羅根只能拜託戴肯照顧好瑪莎。

羅根和史考特看時間差不多後他們決定要回去X學院，湯瑪斯想要和家人一起度過，戴肯當然跟著父親和史考特一起回去X學院，約瑟夫把瑪莎抱在懷裡，一起騎哈雷機車回家。

難得弟弟湯瑪斯回家住約瑟夫當然親自帶他回去，史蒂夫則是帶寶貝女兒瑪莎回家，瑪莎習慣早上會騎哈雷機車去上班，約瑟夫會開車上班，主要偶爾要出動逮捕犯人需要用車，只是瑪莎現在狀態不好當然是由史蒂夫騎車。

「孩子們，晚餐想吃什麼？」雖然孩子們會做飯但是史蒂夫還是喜歡親自做飯。

「冰箱裏面有什麼就煮什麼吧！我們吃什麼都無所謂。」約瑟夫看見弟弟湯瑪斯已經去冰箱裏面翻東西喝。

「好，湯瑪斯，幫我看看冰箱裏面以什麼東西，我和喬治說一下事情。」史蒂夫微笑的交代小孩子。

「好的，PAPA！」湯瑪斯開始翻起冰箱裏面有什麼東西。

回到家的時候瑪莎先進入房間休息，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和約瑟夫有些擔心，趁著湯瑪斯在翻冰箱的時候父子兩人先討論一些事情，既然漢克和班納已經交代他們要好好的看著瑪莎，勢必要討論一些事情。

家裡不僅僅只有史蒂夫自己的狀態不是很好，只是他比較自律加上以前就受到很多打擊，只要有希望他就會抱持希望，畢竟自己還沒感受到詹姆斯真的死亡，他可以感受到他們兩人的連結還在。

可是心思細膩的瑪莎反而就不是那樣的好，她的狀態真的很讓人擔心，她一直自責自己當初沒有抓住詹姆斯的手，為什麼要那樣的粗心才會讓自己的另外一位父親受到傷害，害自己最愛的父親那樣傷心難過。

「這陣子大家先一起上班，除了內鬼的問題外，我也擔心瑪莎的狀態。」史蒂夫在小兒子翻出所有的材料後進入廚房煮飯。

「也好，神盾局、CIA、FIB裡面的內鬼都要翻出來才可以。」約瑟夫當然知道父親的意思。

「要請艾瑞克出馬嗎？維克多叔叔最近想要整頓一下軍隊的樣子。」湯瑪斯想起前幾天不小心聽見艾瑞克和查爾斯的對話。

「你又偷聽艾瑞克和查爾斯說話，小心到時候艾瑞克生氣。」對於自己曾經照顧到大的孩子史蒂夫很清楚艾瑞克的個性。

當年艾瑞克進入CIA後把名字改了甚至連姓氏也改，主要還是因為證人保護計畫的關係，維克多還在軍隊裏面待著，現在開始訓練新兵，咆哮突擊隊的人大部分都有第二個職業，只要史蒂夫召集他們時就會出現在神盾局。

當然身為劍齒虎的維克多還是會幫忙X戰警，偶爾會幫忙出出任務，自從艾瑞克和查爾斯結合在一起後，他們可是從世界各地找到許多變種人，接納他們在X學院中，有能力的人甚至還在其他機構培養成為特工。

查爾斯一直致力變種人和人類過上和平的生活，因此有很多人會進入人類世界當中生活，但只要X戰警有需要他們會出來幫忙，這也是為什麼在戴肯和約瑟夫領導的CIA和FBI中也有變種人小隊。

難得父子三人一起在廚房忙碌，他們好久沒有一起做晚餐，瑪莎走出來的時候看見他們三個背影露出好看的笑容，她喜歡父親和兄弟們一起做飯的樣子，要是詹姆斯還在肯定會很開心。

「嘿！老妹，吃飯啦！」約瑟夫看見瑪莎微笑的說。

「好。」瑪莎開心地答應下來。

「還好有喬治和湯米的幫忙，不然我肯定要弄很久。」史蒂夫很開心兩個兒子幫忙自己。

「不客氣，親愛的PAPA。」湯瑪斯很喜歡待在家的感覺。

由於湯瑪斯是X戰警的一份子，加上又是X學院的教師，所以一直待在X學院當中，偶爾會回家陪陪自己的家人，年幼的時候發現自己有跟別人不一樣的能力時，湯瑪斯感到很害怕，還好史蒂夫和詹姆斯馬上把他送到X學院。

有艾瑞克和查爾斯的引導湯瑪斯可以適當的控制自己的能力，也認識他最好的朋友史考特，現在東尼的寶貝二兒子彼得也在X學院上課，在那邊他認識死侍韋德，兩人感情好到讓東尼快要氣死。

班納對此沒有太大的意見，只是笑笑地認為東尼想太多，他們還有一個寶貝女兒摩根，大兒子幻視也是是個二十來歲的成人，正在和艾瑞克以及查爾斯的小女兒汪達交往。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯在二戰中撿到娜塔莎和艾瑞克，二戰過後收養他們到成年，這中間生下約瑟夫和瑪莎這對龍鳳胎，會懷上湯瑪斯是個意外，即使是他們最小的女兒貝琪也是個意外。

【親愛的史蒂夫，我的小妹妹瑪莎還好嗎？】晚餐過後史蒂夫看見娜塔莎的簡訊微笑。

【暫時不需要太過擔心。】史蒂夫知道娜塔莎很喜歡瑪莎這位妹妹。


	3. Chapter 3

【布魯斯告訴我說瑪莎最近心理狀態不是很好，我有些擔心，我和克林特接到一個任務要去處理，別擔心。】娜塔莎可是很喜歡養大自己的監護人。

【弗瑞有告訴我說你們要出任務，瑪莎我們會照顧好，妳回來可以好好和她談談，希望妳一切安好，寶貝。】史蒂夫很疼愛娜塔莎。

【明天我會和克林特把孩子送過去，他們三個就麻煩你們。】娜塔莎和克林特有三個孩子。

【沒問題，我也想要和我的寶貝孫子們相處幾天。】史蒂夫很喜歡小孩子。

和娜塔莎說完話後史蒂夫只是讓自己放鬆，躺在沙發上想一些事情，似乎是在想一些事情，說不定除掉內鬼之後就可以找到詹姆斯，史蒂夫只希望一切順利，可以找到自己最愛的人，詹姆斯可以回到自己的身邊。

躺在沙發上想事情的史蒂夫是真心想要找到自己的愛人，他聽見兩個兒子正在房間裡面打鬧的樣子微笑，寶貝女兒似乎已經睡覺，對於寶貝女兒的心理狀態他也很擔心，自己有固定去看心理醫生，寶貝女兒反而很排斥去看心理醫生。

或許有可能沒發現到自己的心情已經感冒才沒去看醫生，畢竟瑪莎總是會堅強的表現自己很好的樣子，如果不是漢克他們的話，大家很難發現到瑪莎的心理狀態不是很好。

「嘿！PAPA。」瑪莎從房間走出來坐在沙發旁邊，然後趴下來擁抱自己的最愛的父親。

「怎麼了？娜特明天會把孩子們帶過來，妳願意陪我照顧他們嗎？」史蒂夫摸摸寶貝女兒的頭。

「好。」瑪莎當然沒有意見。

「莉拉、庫柏、納特維爾他們三個很可愛。」史蒂夫自然很疼愛孫子們。

「PAPA，你真的很喜歡小孩子。」聽見史蒂夫說的話瑪莎微笑。

「不然怎麼會有你們出生呢！」史蒂夫是那樣的疼愛自己的女兒。

「也是。」瑪莎露出好看的笑容。

第二天早上娜塔莎和克林特果然把他們家的三個孩子給送過來，這三個孩子都是從克林特的肚子裡出生的，娜塔莎是Alpha的哨兵，克林特是Omega嚮導，男性的嚮導並不少，但Omega的男性不多，反而女性Omega的嚮導比較少。

莉拉很喜歡瑪莎，開心的和瑪莎在一起玩耍，周末湯瑪斯決定待在家裡，自然可以幫忙史蒂夫，庫柏和納特維爾看見小叔叔很開心，約瑟夫走出房間看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼。

身為特工的他們其實沒有什麼周休假日可言，只是周末沒任務的時候大家會待在家裡陪伴自己的孩子們，或是和自己心愛的人去約會，戴肯和瑪莎工作天天在一起周末自然會想要各自分開，除非他們想做某件事情才會在一起。

「我們家的孩子們就麻煩你，謝謝你，史蒂夫。」娜塔莎擁抱史蒂夫。

「不客氣，我很樂意照顧他們。」史蒂夫可是很疼愛娜塔莎。

「隊長，任務過後我們會來帶孩子們，他們就麻煩你們照顧。」克林特告訴史蒂夫。

「任務過後多休息幾天再來帶孩子，不用任務結束後就來。」史蒂夫拍拍克林特的肩膀。

克林特和娜塔莎點頭後就離開，不然他們兩人的任務會來不及，送走克林特和娜塔莎後史蒂夫幫孩子們準備餐點，三個孩子八成是匆匆忙忙地吃完早餐才過來，正在長身子的孩子們肯定沒吃飽。

當史蒂夫把餐點端出來後莉拉、庫柏和納特維爾開心的吃了起來，他們最喜歡史蒂夫爺爺做的餐點，雖然史蒂夫的外表看不出來已經高齡九十多歲，可實際上他已經是老人家。

如果戴肯和瑪莎早一點結婚老早就有孩子，約瑟夫失去過自己的Omega，他是一般人不是哨兵或是嚮導，現在正在和佩姬的姪女莎倫約會，莎倫是Beta的嚮導，約瑟夫和湯瑪斯都是Alpha，只是一個是哨兵一個是嚮導。

湯瑪斯和艾瑞克的女兒妮娜交往中，妮娜是Omega的哨兵，畢竟在他們的圈子中沒有幾個是普通人，大多都是哨兵或是嚮導，不過在這個世界是找到性別匹配的伴侶就好，哨兵響導不是什麼太大的問題。

「PAPA，你不要看著他們就在感慨我們家的小孩還沒生孫子給你。」湯瑪斯看見史蒂夫若有所思的樣子很苦惱。

「這麼嘛！湯米你就算了，喬治和瑪莎早該結婚生子。」史蒂夫還是會說實話。

「PAPA，我才標記後我的伴侶就掛了，現在正在努力找第二春，你不可以催啊！」約瑟夫一臉哀怨地看著自家父親。

「PAPA，我們說好等找到DADA之後再來說的。」瑪莎也知道戴肯很想要和自己結婚。

聽見孩子們的抗議史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，孩子們什麼時候想要追求他們的幸福自己不會去干涉，自己只是有些感慨而已，血清的關係讓他們永保年輕，生理機能根本不需要太過擔心。

約瑟夫和瑪莎當然清楚史蒂夫的意思，他們的父親有多麼的喜歡小孩子這件事他們很清楚，不然的話怎麼會接手照顧克林特和娜塔莎的孩子們，這讓約瑟夫覺得自己應該要去把女兒給接回家才對。

失去過伴侶的約瑟夫早和伴侶有標記，那時候伴侶懷孕他們只差沒有去登記結婚，只是沒想到當警察的伴侶會在一次的任務中受到傷害，產下孩子後就用盡力氣過世，想到此約瑟夫就很傷心。

當年失去伴侶的約瑟夫痛得要死，只好把女兒史蒂芬妮交給其他人照顧，史蒂夫知道這件事，只是想要藉此契機讓大兒子把他自己的女兒給抱回來，他想要親自照顧孫女。

「把史蒂薇帶回來，別老是讓褓姆照顧。」史蒂夫很認真的告訴約瑟夫。

「好，我今天會去接她回家。」約瑟夫多少有些想要逃避這件事。

「我的兒子，你別逃避這件事，我相信等巴克回來看到史蒂薇也會很開心。」史蒂夫拍拍兒子的肩膀。

「PAPA你比我更痛才對，我才喪偶沒多久，我不會逃避下去，不然怎麼做瑪莎和湯米的榜樣。」約瑟夫深呼吸後說出這句話。

「這些年我也過得不好，至少我還有找到巴克的機會，但我很開心你看開走出來。」史蒂夫抱抱自己的大兒子。

「老哥，我陪你去接史蒂芬妮，我想看看我可愛的小姪女。」湯瑪斯不等約瑟夫拒絕就拉他出門接孩子。

對於家裡會多出個小嬰兒莉拉、庫柏和納特維爾就很期待，他們期待見到這位可愛的小妹妹，瑪莎看見孩子們興奮的樣子微笑，連自家兄長都振作起來瑪莎知道自己也該好好的振作才可以。

以前的約瑟夫可是花花公子，不輸給東尼和詹姆斯，不過當他們遇到自己生命中的另外一半後，他們會為了自己心愛的人停下來，史蒂夫有時候覺得大兒子約瑟夫真的很像以前的詹姆斯。

失去自己的另外一半肯定很痛，但是約瑟夫願意走出來是他們樂意看到的事情，看他有心和莎倫約會自然放心許多，佩姬可希望莎倫和約瑟夫在一起，儘管約瑟夫有個孩子莎倫也不介意。

史蒂芬妮是個很可愛的孩子，即使現在還是小嬰兒卻受到很多人的歡迎，只要有時間瑪莎會幫忙照顧這個孩子，她很喜歡這位可愛的小姪女，只差約瑟夫說他不想要這個孩子，她就會收養這個孩子。

「以後史蒂芬妮我們自己照顧，不要託給褓姆。」史蒂夫把孫女接過手後說出這句話。

「PAPA，我們早上全部要去工作，史蒂芬妮還是要委託褓姆。」聽見父親說的話約瑟夫很頭痛。

「我的工作可以帶孩子，跟戴肯說一聲就好。」瑪莎反而很樂意照顧這位可愛的小姪女。

「我也可以帶史蒂薇，X學院的工作很彈性，我相信旺達他們會很樂意幫忙。」湯瑪斯自然很樂意幫忙。

聽見兄弟姊妹說的話約瑟夫不好多說什麼，史蒂夫一臉就是不想要把孫女交給其他人照顧，還是要自家人照顧才可以，莉拉、庫柏和納特維爾圍在嬰兒床邊看著小嬰兒很開心，伸出手逗她玩。

對此約瑟夫只好投降，他會好好的和褓姆商量，把該付的款項給那位褓姆，史蒂芬妮在家裡會讓大家輪流照顧，自己也該好好的學習怎麼成為父親，不然史蒂夫為什麼要孫女一定要待在他們的身邊。

周末假期可以好好的休息史蒂夫當然很開心，加上寶貝孫女又回到家裡當然更是高興，只是這時候自己總是會下意識地去找詹姆斯，想要知道自己的另外一半看見這樣的情形會有什麼表情。

瑪莎看見史蒂夫下意識的動作內心有點感傷，她自然希望自己的另外父親在這裡，那次任務把所有人的生活給打壞，她內心當中很自責，似乎已經有點憂鬱的現象，這可讓大家很擔心。

「嘿！寶貝，妳不要去想太多，這不是妳的錯。」史蒂夫可不喜歡自己的寶貝女兒老是自責。

「PAPA。」瑪莎擁抱自己最愛的父親。

「我的小寶貝，妳不要去想太多，我相信巴克不會怪妳，妳可是我們的寶貝女兒。」史蒂夫非常的疼愛自己的寶貝女兒。

「嗯。」瑪莎乖乖的點頭。

這時候史蒂芬妮突然哭了起來，瑪莎聽見後馬上走過去，看看小嬰兒是餓了還是尿布濕了等事情，確定是史蒂芬妮的尿布濕了，瑪莎開始幫她換尿布，莉拉看見這樣的情形馬上去幫忙。

對於這位可愛的小妹妹莉拉很喜歡，所以可以幫忙做的事情她都會想盡辦法幫忙，瑪莎看見這樣的情形摸摸莉拉的頭，家裡只有兄弟的莉拉難免會渴望有個小妹妹陪伴，有史蒂芬妮她當然很開心。

這樣小小的心思瑪莎很清楚，自己當年也是有這樣的心情，希望可以有個小妹妹陪伴自己，不過還好她有娜塔莎這位漂亮姊姊陪在身邊，自己沒有孤單很久，娜塔莎可是很寵愛瑪莎這位妹妹。

儘管家裡的男性居多，誰都可以看的出來史蒂夫和詹姆斯很疼愛娜塔莎和瑪莎，不會讓她們兩人受到任何傷害，現在看見娜塔莎和瑪莎很黏史蒂夫可是當年的寵愛而產生的情形。


	4. Chapter 4

X學院內戴肯正在思考CIA裡面的內鬼的事情，他很想知道九頭蛇到底是怎樣滲入自己所掌控的情報機關中，新進人員自己會親自審視，沒想到竟然會被滲入，這也怪不得最近維克多很不爽一些事情。

看樣子九頭蛇的人也滲入到軍隊中，把維克多惹火之後這些人肯定會不好過，相信FBI那邊也是一樣，全美國三大情報機構竟然會被九頭蛇給滲入，看樣子他們這些特工需要好好的檢討。

羅根看見兒子思考的背影沒有多說什麼，只是去廚房拿了兩瓶啤酒，準備和兒子好好的喝酒聊天，有些事情他到現在無法釋懷，當年心愛的妻子就是被九頭蛇給害死，這輩子他永遠不會原諒九頭蛇。

「政府機關出了內鬼這種事情該說很常見還是不常見。」羅根了拿一瓶啤酒給自己的兒子。

「我只是很訝異九頭蛇可以滲入這麼多地方，而且還讓我們不察覺。」戴肯從父親的手中接過啤酒。

「我很懷疑巴奇失蹤是九頭蛇做的，你母親的死也是。」羅根對於九頭蛇的印象真的很差。

「九頭蛇一直都是你和史蒂夫叔叔的死敵。」戴肯對此感到很頭痛，他對於母親凱婭的死耿耿於懷。

「PAPA、戴肯，陪我和內特玩！」瑞秋闖入戴肯的房間找自己的父親。

「喔！親愛的，PAPA和哥哥正在聊天，妳又和內特吵架了？」羅根抱起女兒親親她的臉頰。

「我才沒有和內特吵架，PAPA不要亂說。」瑞秋嘟著嘴抗議。

「好、好、好，我們家瑞秋很乖，是我們家最乖的小公主。」羅根開始和女兒玩起飛高高的遊戲。

史考特抱著內特進入房間就看見這樣的情形，看見丈夫和女兒正在玩飛高高的遊戲，戴肯只是在旁邊看著他們，微笑的看著自己的父親和妹妹玩鬧在一起，一家人溫馨在一起是很幸福的事情。

把啤酒喝完的戴肯只是笑笑地看著眼前的情形，他已經很久沒有看到羅根的笑容，自從母親凱婭過世後就很少看見，現在有史考特在身邊，加上又有兩個孩子，瑞秋和內特可是他們家的小開心鬼。

內特很黏戴肯，每次都要戴肯陪自己玩耍，看見這樣的情形身為兄長的戴肯也沒多說什麼，只要有時間他為陪著自己寶貝弟弟玩耍，史考特看見這樣的情形感到很欣慰。

對於羅根和史考特再婚這件事情戴肯沒有多說什麼，畢竟凱婭早已經過世很久的時間，九頭蛇存在的時間從二戰開始存在到現在，七十年間失去和得到的東西是一樣的。

二十年前凱婭恩因為九頭蛇的關係而過世，氣的羅根差點沒有找那些人算帳，這二十年的時間除了幫X教授培育變種人以外，他和史蒂夫、詹姆斯等咆哮突擊隊的隊員去毀了九頭蛇的基地，在神盾局的幫助下。

「嘿咻！我們家的小內特今天怎麼了？沒有和姊姊吵架吧？」戴肯把內特抱起來親了親他的臉頰。

「我才沒有跟姐姐吵架，DADA說要對女孩子好一點，不可以和她吵架。」內特很認真的告訴戴肯。

「我們家的小內特真棒！」戴肯摸摸弟弟的頭。

羅根和史考特都是很尊重女性的人，對於瑪莎特別的好，只是戴肯和瑪莎的相處方式讓人不太清楚該怎麼說，青梅竹馬一起長大的兩人有不同的相處方式，而且戴肯在某些地方也不把瑪莎當女孩子看。

瑪莎雖然是Omega卻強的不像話，儘管是嚮導，但是戰鬥起來不輸給哨兵，可不能小看她，加上戴肯不太把瑪莎當女孩子看，往往打鬧起來讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

現在戴肯只想要快點幫忙找到詹姆斯，讓瑪莎的心結可以快點解開，他還想要看到史蒂夫再次開心的大笑著，史蒂夫和詹姆斯的感情很好，總是會不小心閃瞎人的眼睛。

「娜特說最近神盾局的任務都很奇怪，尤其是和朗洛姆那個傢伙帶領的特戰隊一起去的時候。」佩姬難得會來史蒂夫家喝茶。

「我比較不了解的是，神盾局、CIA、FBI到底是什麼時候被滲透，我們這二十年可沒少打擊九頭蛇。」想到此史蒂夫就感到很傷腦筋。

「誰知道呢？弗瑞那孩子某方面沒有我們嚴謹。」佩姬知道他們這些長老已經慢慢放手給後輩們去處理。

「這才是令人傷腦筋的地方，約瑟夫和戴肯執掌FBI和CIA好歹有二十年的時間，換了總統還是繼續執掌下去，還是被偷偷滲透。」史蒂夫喝了一口茶。

「的確是呢！」佩姬也想不透這點。

史蒂夫讓家裡三個孩子帶著孫子、孫女們去超市採購東西，自己待在家裡和佩姬喝茶，約瑟夫和湯瑪斯當然知道要帶瑪莎出去走走，自然會找機會想辦法帶她出去走走，今天趁著莉拉、庫柏、納特維爾和史蒂芬妮出去走走。

發生這種事情讓史蒂夫有點擔心克林特和娜塔莎的安危，希望他們兩人可以平安無事，娜塔莎可是史蒂夫和詹姆斯親自養大的孩子，不管怎樣都會擔心她的安危，他相信娜塔莎和克林特可以順利搞定。

當年美國政府差點想要拉攏左拉，氣的身為美國隊長的史蒂夫差點沒有砸了那些人，後來在佩姬的斡旋之下把左拉丟到荷蘭的海牙，以反人類罪送上國際法庭，納粹、九頭蛇很多的高層都是被送上海牙的國際法庭。

這讓九頭蛇銷聲匿跡很久的時間，沒想到在凱婭那件事情讓又重出江湖，當年身為女巫的凱婭和羅根一起出任務，沒想到遇到澤莫男爵的父親，凱婭在沒有防備之下被害死，讓羅根氣到不行，這二十年間和史蒂夫一起掀了九頭蛇的老巢。

「當年凱婭那件事讓羅根氣到去掀了九頭蛇的老巢，沒想到這次又重出江湖。」想到此史蒂夫感到很頭痛。

「別忘了九頭蛇的名言，砍了一個頭又會重新長出一個頭，反派永遠不嫌少。」佩姬在這些年領悟很多事情。

「所以我才頭痛，巴奇也是他們的關係而失蹤。」少了詹姆斯在身邊史蒂夫真的很不適應。

「樂觀點，我們會找到巴奇，別擔心。」佩姬安慰著自己的好友。

聽見佩姬說的話史蒂夫什麼話都沒有多說，他相信會找到自己最愛的人，這種情真的急不來，情報已經在收集，總有一天會有好消息，現在耐心等待消息就好，既然發現到九頭蛇的蹤跡，不需要打草驚蛇一次解決。

慢慢趁此機會好好的專心抓內鬼，其他的事情暫時不要去想太多，畢竟內鬼的事情還是要早點處理才可以，被九頭蛇知道太多機密可不是什麼好事情，誰知道納粹的一切是否又會重新捲土重來，史蒂夫可不想要看這樣的情形發生。

如果納粹真的捲土重來，美國肯定會淪陷，神盾局的各位可不想要這種事情發生，史蒂夫會盡全力阻止這樣的情形發生，九頭蛇的一切他會徹底的全部摧毀，當年摧毀過一次這次當然也可以摧毀他們。

詹姆斯在被澤莫男爵撿回去後判斷失去記憶，開始訓練成九頭蛇的殺手，連同誕下來的孩子以及小狼女都被訓練成殺手，不過為了可以徹底打底美國隊長，所以九頭蛇很少派他們出去暗殺人。

只是這個祕密會在神盾局中的某個任務而破功，澤莫男爵為了殺死美國隊長與其兒女才會派出詹姆斯和兩個小女孩去殺他們，沒想到竟然會被美國隊長給破壞，把詹姆斯和兩個孩子給拐回去。

「要買這麼多東西嗎？小孩子長的很快，不需要買這麼多吧？」瑪莎看見約瑟夫買一堆東西給自己的寶貝女兒的樣子苦笑。

「不小心就買這麼多。」約瑟夫看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「不要用補償的心態對待史蒂薇，這樣對她不公平。」瑪莎很認真的告訴約瑟夫。

「看到史蒂芬妮我就想到他，然後會想盡辦法用補償的心態來對待那孩子。」約瑟夫很清楚自己的狀況。

「你好好對待史蒂薇，就是延續他的想念。」瑪莎拍拍兄長的肩膀。

「嗯。」約瑟夫點點頭不多說什麼。

「嘿！老姊，史蒂芬妮可是大家疼愛的孩子。」湯瑪斯買了許多玩具給孩子們。

莉拉、庫柏、納特維爾開心的拿著湯瑪斯買給他們的玩具，瑪莎看見這樣的情形不禁想要搖頭，她怎麼不知道自家弟弟真的很寵愛小孩子，總是會買一堆玩具給小孩子，更不用說X學院的孩子們幾乎人人有份。

由於湯瑪斯買了一堆玩具他們只好先去X學院送玩具，莉拉、庫柏、納特維爾很開心可以去X學院玩耍，學院的孩子們看見湯瑪斯回來很開心，這樣表示說他們會有玩具可以拿。

不意外瑞秋和內特也收到自己想要的玩具，史考特真的很想勸勸自己的好友不要老是買一堆玩具給孩子們，不過看見孩子們的笑容自己也不好多說什麼，院子中孩子們開心地玩在一起。

看見戴肯瑪莎露出微笑，兩人親吻過後瑪莎打電話給史蒂夫，說會在晚餐時間回家，現在他們幾個在X學院，史蒂夫說自己等下過去找他們，晚餐和查爾斯、艾瑞克等人一起吃。

史蒂芬妮是個可愛的孩子，第一次見到她的艾瑞克和查爾斯馬上被收買，兩個人搶著抱這個可愛的小女娃，似乎不打算放手的樣子，約瑟夫看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「天呀！這孩子真可愛，看見寇特也不會大哭。」瑞雯摸摸史蒂芬妮的小臉蛋。

「小孩子是最單純的生物，寇特沒有敵意，自然不會大哭。」查爾斯看見寇特抱著可愛的小女娃的樣子微笑。

「艾瑞克，我有事情要和你商量。」約瑟夫看見女兒被大家寵愛的樣子微笑。

「去把戴肯一起叫過來。」艾瑞克給自己的弟弟一個眼神示意。

「好。」約瑟夫會去叫戴肯一起過來商量事情。

約瑟夫點點頭沒有多說什麼，只是去把戴肯叫過來，艾瑞克是被史蒂夫和詹姆斯收養的孩子，和娜塔莎一樣是被他們收養的孩子，在這樣愛的環境下長大的艾瑞克沒有激進的想法，和查爾斯有四個孩子，一起創立X學院教導變種人孩子。

魔形女瑞雯和野獸漢克的孩子是藍魔鬼寇特，寇特的伴侶是天使沃倫，全名沃倫‧肯尼斯‧沃辛頓三世，是紐約富豪的孩子，也是X學院最大的贊助者，兩人的感情很好，一樣是Alpha哨兵和Omega嚮導。


	5. Chapter 5

瑞雯和漢克是Beta哨兵嚮導結合，而艾瑞克和查爾斯是Alpha和Beta的哨兵嚮導結合，雖然大多數的人會找到自己匹配的性別在一起，當然Beta和Omega在一起的人也不少。

有能力的哨兵嚮導也不一定都是哨兵和嚮導在一起，也有可能會雙哨兵或是雙嚮導在一起，只要性別匹配就可以，大多人認為只要是自己命中注定的人有緣就會在一起。

「我實在想不到為什麼九頭蛇可以滲入到我們主導的機構中。」戴肯對於這件事情感到百思不得其解。

「新進人員我會親自面試，沒想到還是被滲入。」約瑟夫不得不說這件事情讓他感到很困擾。

「作為間諜的人永遠都是那種看起來不起眼的傢伙，這點你們到現在都還沒學到教訓。」艾瑞克很認真的告訴戴肯和約瑟夫。

「你這句話聽了雖然很不爽，但是你說的是真的！」戴肯不得不同意艾瑞克說的話。

「嘖！誰叫我們家出了兩個間諜，一個是老哥你，另外一個是娜塔莎姐姐。」約瑟夫不太爽的說著。

「知道就好好調查，內鬼永遠都是不起眼的傢伙。」艾瑞克聽見他們說的話很想敲他們的頭。

羅根吃著瑪莎替自己做的點心，哨兵的五感異常的好，吃的東西和穿的衣服幾乎都會有人另外處理，只是變種人的他們和擁有血清的史蒂夫等人幾乎對於這個問題沒有感覺，吃著一般人的食物，穿的也是一般人穿的衣服。

當然其他的超級英雄就不一定有這樣的好處，大多還是乖乖地遵守哨兵的準則，嚮導的要求反而就沒有那麼多，可以自由地吃著自己喜歡吃的食物，穿自己喜歡穿的衣服。

史蒂夫騎著自己的哈雷機車來到X學院，他已經好久沒有和艾瑞克、查爾斯一起用餐，艾瑞克對他來說可是很可愛的養子，現在他們可有四個孩子，大衛、妮娜、汪達、皮特羅是他們的孩子，也是很好的孩子。

「兄弟！還好吧？」羅根看見史蒂夫馬上和他打招呼。

「和佩姬談了一個下午，好多了。」史蒂夫馬上和羅根擁抱打招呼。

「我還以為你會和山姆談談，沒想到是和佩姬談。」羅根拿了一罐啤酒給史蒂夫。

「謝了！山姆最近沒空，所以只好和佩姬談。」史蒂夫接過啤酒後微笑的說。

莉拉看見史蒂夫馬上跑過去抱他，對於這位小孫女史蒂夫可是很疼愛，莉拉除了很喜歡纏著自己的父親克林特以外，就是喜歡纏著史蒂夫，應該說他們家的孩子都很喜歡纏著史蒂夫。

抱著史蒂芬妮的瑪莎走出來就看見這樣的情形，微笑的看著自己的父親和外甥女相處的樣子，趴在瑪莎懷裡睡覺的史蒂芬妮剛剛可是被大家逗弄著，看見她想睡的樣子瑪莎才抱過來。

由於艾瑞克正在和約瑟夫以及戴肯談事情，其他人自然沒有去打擾他們，查爾斯很樂意親自出來接待史蒂夫，他知道自己的伴侶非常的尊敬美國隊長，艾瑞克很尊敬史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

「史蒂夫，歡迎你過來。」查爾斯很開心可以看到史蒂夫過來。

「查爾斯，近來可好？羅根可沒給你添麻煩吧？」史蒂夫很清楚自家好友的個性。

「哈哈，沒有！羅根可好了。」查爾斯某方面還是很喜歡羅根。

「別說的我會帶給他們麻煩好嗎？兄弟。」羅根聽見史蒂夫說的話苦笑。

「嘛！金鋼狼的個性大家都很清楚，難免會擔心一下。」史蒂夫拍拍自家好友的肩膀。

「哈哈！羅根是個很好的人。」查爾斯對於羅根這個朋友很喜歡。

莉拉乖乖地在史蒂夫的身邊聽著他們聊天，她很喜歡這三位長輩，史蒂夫摸摸的莉拉的頭，瑪莎正在逗弄史蒂芬妮，可愛的史蒂芬妮揮著自己的小手看著自己的姑姑。

約瑟夫和艾瑞克說完話後走出來看見這樣的情形，他的臉上不自覺的露出好看的笑容，庫柏和納特維爾也跑了過來，戴肯偷偷的從背後偷襲他們兩兄弟，讓庫柏和納特維爾嚇到，反過來跟戴肯玩在一起。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫露出好看的笑容，他相信不管是變種人或是一般人類都可以好好的相處在一起，以前艾瑞克不相信這種事情，後來不知道怎麼改變這樣的想法，陪著查爾斯建立這個學校。

「史蒂薇好可愛，她可以成為我的妹妹嗎？」瑞秋站在瑪莎身邊逗弄史蒂芬妮。

「瑞秋不是想要個姐姐？怎麼突然想要妹妹呢？」看著眼前不到十歲的孩子瑪莎好奇的問著。

「我有姊姊啦！瑪莎就是我的姐姐，戴肯、PAPA、DADA都這樣說。」瑞秋很喜歡瑪莎。

「喔！小姑娘，謝謝妳，我很開心可以當妳的姊姊。」瑪莎親吻瑞秋的小臉頰。

得到心愛的姊姊的吻瑞秋呵呵的笑了起來，史蒂芬妮看見她們的互動也開心的笑了起來，然後開心地揮著自己的小手顯示自己的存在，史考特聽見她們的對話沒有插嘴，瑪莎喜歡小孩子是大家都知道的事情。

湯瑪斯故意從背後偷襲瑞秋，他心愛的姐姐怎麼可以被這樣可愛的小妹妹搶走呢！史考特看見這樣的情形微笑，自家好友真的很喜歡逗弄自己的寶貝女兒，每次看見這樣的情形他都想要笑。

「瑞秋，妳怎麼可以跟我搶我最寶貝的姊姊呢！」湯瑪斯故意從背後偷襲瑞秋。

「我哪有！湯瑪斯老師真小氣。」瑞秋氣呼呼地看著湯瑪斯。

「是誰我瑪莎是我的姐姐，瑪莎才不是妳的姐姐，是我的姐姐。」湯瑪斯伸出手開始搔癢瑞秋。

「啊！哈哈！湯瑪斯老師住手啦！DADA救命！」瑞球馬上和自己的父親求救。

「湯瑪斯。」史考特看見這樣的情形笑到不行。

「好了啦！湯瑪斯，幫我把史蒂薇抱去嬰兒床。」史蒂芬妮在瑪莎的懷裡睡的很安穩。

「遵命！老姊！」湯瑪斯從瑪莎的懷裡接過小姪女。

瑞秋開心的跟著湯瑪斯一起去房間，史考特看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，約瑟夫真的沒想到自家寶貝女兒史蒂芬妮真的很受到大家的歡迎，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼。

有時候他會想如果詹姆斯還在的話看見這樣的情形會說什麼，是否會說他們家的孩子太過幼稚，或者是說自己很開心兒孫滿堂，史蒂夫真的很想念詹姆斯在自己身邊的日子。

失去詹姆斯這些年史蒂夫每天早上都還是會在睜開眼睛時找自己心愛的人，這個動作已經是反射動作，少了心愛的人在身邊史蒂夫真的很不自在，好似什麼事情都是機械式的在做。

看見這樣的情形羅根和約瑟夫、瑪莎、湯瑪斯等人都很擔心，娜塔莎也會用自己的方式來關心史蒂夫，艾瑞克當然也是這樣，畢竟對他們兩人來說史蒂夫是對自己很重要的養父。

「羅傑斯先生，抱歉！因為聽見您的聲音，所以才過來看看。」琴走到院子裡看見史蒂夫待在院子裡的樣子很擔心。

「抱歉！我想的太大聲，難得住在X學院，我還在思念巴奇。」史蒂夫看見琴過來感到很抱歉。

「沒關係，史考特告訴我說您很痛苦，查爾斯也說聽到您的心聲不要在意太多。」琴拿了一杯安神的花茶給史蒂夫喝。

「謝謝，我實在是太想念巴奇，從他失蹤之後我就很想他，只是不知道什麼時候可以把他找回來。」史蒂夫握著杯子吐出自己的心聲。

吃過晚餐之後史蒂夫他們決定在這裡留宿，明天早上在帶莉拉、庫柏、納特維爾上課，睡不著的史蒂夫只好走到院子中放空自己，沒想到自己的心聲竟然會被琴給聽見。

有心靈感應者在的確是有點傷腦筋，不過對史蒂夫來說卻沒有任何的感覺，他只是覺得很抱歉吵到琴，或許也吵到查爾斯或是愛瑪，只是現在的他真的很痛苦，真的很想念自己心愛的人。

本來不打算吵到人的史蒂夫才會到院子中看星星，睡不著的他想要放空自己的腦袋，他知道佩姬說的話有道理，找到內鬼後他們就可以找回詹姆斯，到時候自己一定可以安心許多。

只是沒想到會遇到琴，然後變成現在這個樣子，眼前的女孩也是史蒂夫從小看到大的孩子，因為意外害死了自己的母親，所以琴的父親毅然決然地把女兒丟給查爾斯照顧，知道這件事的詹姆斯可是很心疼她，對她非常的好。

「我想巴奇也不希望羅傑斯先生您這樣。」琴對於史蒂夫總是很尊重。

「妳到現在都不願意直接喊我的名字，反而會叫詹姆斯他的小名。」史蒂夫微笑的看著琴。

「嘛！巴奇是個很風趣的人，讓人抵擋不了他的魅力。」琴很喜歡和史蒂夫以及詹姆斯聊天。

「呵呵！巴奇他可是布魯克林的小王子，上至八十歲下至三歲的女性都抵擋不了他的魅力。」自己的愛人有多少魅力史蒂夫很清楚。

「看樣子他和羅根很像呢！」琴聽見史蒂夫說的話微笑。

「他們兩人的魅力不同，羅根和巴奇以及東尼在女人堆中很受歡迎。」史蒂夫對於自己的愛人和好友們不知道要說什麼才好。

「羅傑斯先生也很受女性歡迎，只是您不知道而已。」琴覺得眼前的人也很有魅力。

史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是把自己的記憶展現給琴看，當年的他可是一點也不受歡迎，畢竟那時候的他體弱多病是個小豆芽，詹姆斯一直在照顧自己，直到兩人先後參軍之後才有所改變。

不過他們兩人在參軍之前能力與性別也各自覺醒，詹姆斯參軍的前一夜史蒂夫親自綁定他，戰事過後他們平安的回到布魯克林，進入神盾局工作，沒想到後來會發生那件事情。


	6. Chapter 6

琴讀完史蒂夫的記憶之後沒有多說什麼，他們兩人的愛情讓自己很震撼，這樣刻骨銘心的愛情她只有在羅根的身上看到，沒想到史蒂夫和詹姆斯也是這樣的情形，讓人感到很訝異。

這種刻苦銘心的愛情讓琴不知道要說什麼才好，史蒂夫失去詹姆斯後有多麼心痛不是所有人都可以體會到，當年羅根怎樣都出來琴也不太清楚，肯定是花很大的時間和心力才走出來，畢竟這種痛實在是太痛。

有時候太過痛時史蒂夫真的不知道要怎樣去和山姆訴說，琴是心靈感應者自然可以讀到自己的想法，讓他不需要去傾訴那麼多，只是對琴有些不好意思，讓她知道這些事情。

「不耽誤妳太多時間，時間晚了該去好休息。」史蒂夫看了一下月色之後說出這句話。

「羅傑斯先生，請您不要去想太多，我相信巴奇一定會平安無事。」琴露出好看的笑容。

「承蒙妳的吉言，我相信巴奇一定會回到我身邊，晚安，琴。」史蒂夫總是這樣相信。 

「晚安，羅傑斯先生，祝您今晚可以好眠。」琴希望對方可以好好的休息，不要讓自己壓力太大。

史蒂夫回到房間後把自己收拾一下，然後躺在床上想一些事情後就閉上眼睛睡覺，現在的他只能努力的保持樂觀的心情，其他的事情不需要去想太多，要相信羅根、佩姬、琴等人的話，他會找回自己的最愛，他的Omega、他的嚮導。

戴肯抱著瑪莎睡覺，他知道最近女友的心理狀態不是很好，所以自己會好好的注意，如果可以戴肯當然希望瑪莎可以過得很好，當初那件事情讓自己的女友留下陰影，對此他無能為力可以幫她。

看見瑪莎睡著的樣子戴肯親吻她，然後自己也閉上眼睛睡覺，他會保護好她不讓她受到任何的傷害，戴肯永遠會給瑪莎她想要的安全感，讓她可以安心的待在自己的身邊。

「我今晚照顧史蒂薇，以免你被吵到不能睡，老哥。」湯瑪斯直接把小姪女抱回房間。

「老弟，你也是個Alpha，怎麼會照顧小孩？」約瑟夫聽見自家老弟說的話感到很好奇。

「老哥，你是笨蛋還是白癡，我在哪裡工作，這麼小的小孩子我當然照顧過。」湯瑪斯聽見自家兄弟說的話差點沒把他打下去。

「哈哈，我忘了你在X學院工作，照顧小孩子是正常的事情。」約瑟夫聞到自家兄弟釋放的費洛蒙馬上逃離他的房間。

湯瑪斯看見這樣的情形不想多說什麼，把門關上後把小姪女放在嬰兒床上，然後自己爬到床上去睡覺，房間裡的小貓小狗看見會幫忙照顧史蒂芬妮，這點身為主人的湯瑪斯一點也不擔心。

回到房間的約瑟夫趴在床上不知道要做什麼，拿起自己的手機開始傳訊息給莎倫，自從另外一半離開後他不知道要說什麼，好在莎倫一直陪在自己的身邊，開始交往之後才走出喪偶之痛。

是雙性戀的約瑟夫前一任伴侶是男性的Omega，莎倫是個Beta是個嚮導，某方面還可以安撫自己的情緒，約瑟夫當然沒有太大的意見，對他來說莎倫是個很好的女孩，他很喜歡她。

【所以你又惹湯瑪斯生氣了？】約瑟夫看見莎倫傳給自己的訊息微笑。

【對啊！剛剛他說要照顧史蒂薇，而我懷疑他的性別，被他轟出房間。】約瑟夫微笑的看把訊息傳給自己的女友。

【活該！誰叫你忘記他在哪裡工作，湯瑪斯可是很好的老師呢！】莎倫很清楚湯瑪斯是個很好的老師。

【他的確是很好的老師，PAPA和DADA教導的好。】約瑟夫知道兩位父親對他們的教育是很嚴格。

【你也被他們教導的很好，不要貶低自己。】莎倫的訊息總是那樣讓人溫暖。

【我知道，我可是他們的孩子。】約瑟夫對自己可是很驕傲。

【哼！少在那裏臭屁了！笨蛋！】莎倫對於男友的自吹自擂的樣子苦笑。

【是！我錯了！親愛的女友大人。】約瑟夫馬上道歉。

兩人傳了很久的訊息之後才不捨的去睡覺，撫平情緒的約瑟夫總算可以閉上眼睛睡覺，他有太多的心事不知道要怎麼和其他人說，他很清楚那次的任務多少也有帶給自己一些陰影。

不過現在不需要去想太多，乾脆閉上眼睛好好的睡覺，明天肯定有很多事情要處理，除了內鬼的事情要處理還有一些任務要去，所以現在乾脆閉上眼睛睡覺，不要去想太多。

早上史蒂夫醒來之後會起床慢跑，如果沒有做惡夢的話他一定會做這件事，今天當然也不例外，他在X學院的院子中跑步，想起自己前幾天睡懶覺沒有健身有點無奈，他知道自己那天是做了不知道該說是噩夢還是好夢的夢。

「史考特，早安。」看見史考特也出來慢跑的樣子史蒂夫自然會跟他打招呼。

「早安，史蒂夫。」史考特很訝異會看見史蒂夫。

「要一起跑步健身嗎？」史蒂夫微笑地問著史考特。

「好啊！」史考特當然沒有太大的意見。

開始跑步之後史考特發現到自己根本追不太上史蒂夫，眼前這位經歷過二戰的老兵的身體素質真的很好，如果沒有詹姆斯在的話肯定是一位強大的黑暗哨兵，不過現在幾乎快趨近於黑暗哨兵的狀態就是。

史考特看過史蒂夫的精神體，發現最近格蘭特的獅子情緒有些低落，似乎是很想念自己的另外一半，羅根的精神體老是趴在自己的精神體上表示他們兩人的感情很好，精神體可是會反應主人的心思。

跑步結束之後史考特有點微喘，史蒂夫卻沒有任何的感覺，連一點喘氣的跡象都沒有，進入屋子裡看見瑪莎已經在幫大家做早餐，有幾位早起的孩子跟在她身邊一起學習。

瑪莎可是很受到學校裡面小孩子的歡迎，連幾位高年級的學生也很喜歡她，常常會讓戴肯吃醋很久，當自己的女友很受歡迎的時候身為男友的他不免會吃醋，羅根看見兒子這樣只能搖頭。

「寶貝，妳今天弄了什麼好吃的？」史蒂夫親吻寶貝女兒的臉頰。

「PAPA你等下就會知道。」瑪莎微笑的回親自己父親的臉頰。

豐盛的早餐很快就出現在桌子上，學生們看見這樣的情形很訝異，琴和奧洛蘿看見後也很訝異，史考特反而沒有什麼反應，他早已經見識過瑪莎的手藝，她總是會細心的準備大家喜歡吃的早餐。

羅根把正在準備撲上去趕人的大兒子給拖走，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，戴肯和瑪莎的感情很好這件事他們很清楚，情侶之間總是容不下任何的沙子。

X學院的孩子們很喜歡瑪莎來這裡，因為這時候他們會吃到好吃的餐點，加上她又很溫柔的對待他們，每位學生更是喜歡她，只是戴肯對此會感到不樂意，畢竟是自己的寶貝女友。

「瑪莎老師最好了。」看見桌上的餐點某位可愛的小學生大叫著。

「快點去吃吧！」瑪莎捏捏那位可愛的學生。

「瑪莎。」戴肯不太高興地看著自己的女友。

「快點去吃早餐，不要鬧脾氣。」瑪莎故意用自己嚮導的能力來安撫自己的男友。

被安撫的戴肯乖乖的去吃飯，自己是強大的哨兵，而自己的女友是強大的嚮導，很快就會被安撫下來，瑪莎總是有辦法安撫自己的男友，所以史蒂夫和羅根一點也不擔心這件事。

而且真要說戴肯和瑪莎打起來的話，戴肯還會被瑪莎壓在地上打，即使戴肯是Alpha，瑪莎是Omega也是一樣，在超級英雄中Omega這個性別可不能小看，不會輸給Alpha。

即使是單純的Beta也比其他人還要強大，Alpha這個性別可不一定會佔上風，而Omega也不一定是弱勢的那個，哨兵也不一定會是最強的那種，嚮導也不一定是弱者。

在超級英雄或是變種人來說這種單純的定律並不存在，如果是一般人的話或許會有點小問題在，可是在超級英雄和變種人中卻不一定，畢竟每個人的能力都不同。

「PAPA，我弄的早餐不好吃嗎？」看見史蒂夫沒有什麼胃口的樣子讓瑪莎很擔心。

「不，很好吃，我只是想起一些事情，沒事的。」史蒂夫開始動手吃起自己的早餐。

桌上的早餐讓史蒂夫想起一些事情，那些都是詹姆斯會做的早餐，有時候自己會一起幫忙他做，因此看見桌上的餐點他突然懷念起以前的事情，現在幾乎每一樣的東西都會讓他想起自己的愛人。

瑪莎從小就喜歡待在他們身邊學習這些料理，會弄出同樣差不多的料理是很正常的事情，只是史蒂夫看見這些料理會讓他想起詹姆斯，失去自己最愛的人讓他痛苦不已，看到某些東西總是會想起愛人。

羅根看見這樣的情形只是拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，讓他不要去想太多，這樣會浪費瑪莎親手做的料理，感受到好友的意思史蒂夫乖乖地吃起餐點，收起自己的心思不去想太多。

心靈感應者的查爾斯、琴、艾瑪自然獨到史蒂夫的心思，可是他們什麼話都沒有多說，莉拉、庫柏、納特維爾抬頭看著了一下約瑟夫和湯瑪斯，約瑟夫和湯瑪斯伸出手摸摸他們三個的頭。

「史蒂夫爺爺還好嗎？是不是想巴奇爺爺。」莉拉看見這樣的情形很擔心。

「會沒事的，PAPA只是太想念DADA而已。」約瑟夫摸摸莉拉的頭，要她不要去想太多。

湯瑪斯什麼話都沒有說，當年的意外快要把他們家折磨到崩潰，史蒂夫總是很努力地告訴他們自己沒事，可是他們這些孩子看到他的表情知道他過得很不好。

如果可以約瑟夫、湯瑪斯、瑪莎希望可以快點找回詹姆斯，沒有人可以承受這樣的情形，史蒂夫總有一天會崩潰，如果哪一天史蒂夫真的變成黑暗哨兵的話，他們這些孩子肯定會自責不已。


	7. Chapter 7

弗瑞最近發現有些奇怪的事情正在發生，不知道什麼時候起很多政要被暗殺的事情越來越多，不得不讓神盾局的特工去處理，這次克林特和娜塔莎去處理的任務也是相關的任務。

正在出任務的克林特和娜塔莎沒想到會遇到詹姆斯和兩個女小殺手，他們兩人對付眼前這三個人很吃力，得到自己想要的目標之後他們先離開，雖然克林特和娜塔莎很疑惑卻暫時無法找到答案。

雖然任務成功完成，但是遇到三個殺手，尤其是一個響導的高手讓克林特和娜塔莎感到很疑惑，這次的任務有關九頭蛇，不知道是九頭蛇哪個人派出他們來暗殺他們兩個。

回到神盾局之後克林特和娜塔莎把所有的事情告訴弗瑞，甚至把這件事告訴史蒂夫，聽見他們兩人的報告史蒂夫什麼話都沒有說，因為聽克林特和娜塔莎的描述，史蒂夫覺得那個人有可能是自己的丈夫詹姆斯。

「照你們的描述那個人可能是巴奇，可是沒有證據我真的不確定。」史蒂夫聽見有詹姆斯的消息很開心，但是知道是九頭蛇人撿到就很擔心愛人。

「如果真的是巴奇的話，那兩個孩子又是什麼人？」娜塔莎對於這點反而感到很疑惑。

「有可能，我說有可能，其中一個孩子可能是我和巴奇的孩子。」史蒂夫想到這件事就很頭痛。

「另外一個和羅根一樣有爪子，會是羅根的女兒嗎？」克林特想起遇到的小殺手感到很疑惑。

「不可能，戴肯的母親很早就過世，史考特沒有被人綁架過，難道是複製人？」娜塔莎開始考慮起所有的因素。

「這到是有可能，羅根幾年前有被九頭蛇俘虜過，被採集基因是有可能的事情。」史蒂夫想起之前的事情告訴他們。

史蒂夫真心的覺得自己不知道要怎樣告訴孩子們詹姆斯的事情，聽克林特和娜塔莎的說法他猜測自己心愛的人肯定是失去記憶被人控制，一向以殘忍聞名的九頭蛇到底是怎樣控制詹姆斯，史蒂夫不敢去想像。

當初掉下山崖的時候詹姆斯到底是受了多少傷害，是不是因為這樣而失去記憶自己也不知道，史蒂夫當然會很擔心自己的愛人，畢竟當年二戰的時候詹姆斯已經掉下山崖過，手臂後來是請瓦干達的科技人員幫忙。

而九頭蛇的人是否會覬覦詹姆斯的那隻手也不知道，振金那種東西可是很好的武器，雖然九頭蛇的科技不怎樣，卻對人體實驗很熱衷，羅根身體裡面的骨骼，液態金屬就是振金和亞德曼金屬混合體。

史蒂夫的盾牌也是振金和亞德曼金屬的混合體，當年羅根和戴肯被九頭蛇抓去過，被強迫灌入液態金屬包覆骨骼，戴肯比較好一點是只有爪子的部份才被包覆金屬，羅根是全身上下變成金屬骨骼。

由於金屬或多或少都有毒性在，雖然羅根有強大的自癒復原能力，可是去瓦干達檢查的時候有慢性中毒的情形出現，還好在瓦干達的科技之下解決這個問題，只是一年需要一次回去瓦干達檢查身體。

「如果有任務執行的話，下次他們肯定還會出現，到時候再想辦法抓他們，或許我們到時候就會知道真相。」史蒂夫覺得頭很痛。

「這件事要告訴羅根和史考特嗎？」娜塔莎只是這樣問著史蒂夫。

「我不知道，我怕羅根會很激動。」史蒂夫真的不知道要如何和好友開口。

「畢竟羅根的前妻是九頭蛇害死的，告訴他好像……」克林特不知道那個小狼女到底有沒有混入羅根前妻的基因。

「我會告訴羅根，你們兩人今天先回家好好梳洗和休息，明天再來接孩子們。」史蒂夫想到此只想要嘆氣。

「我知道了，保重！史蒂夫。」娜塔莎擁抱自己最愛的監護人。

「謝謝。」克林特不知道要說什麼才好。

思考過後史蒂夫還是決定把這件事告訴羅根和史考特，他先傳訊息給孩子們，讓約瑟夫和瑪莎去接莉拉、庫柏、納特維爾回家，順便告訴他們娜塔莎和克林特已經回來，只是孩子們要多待一天。

順便傳簡訊給小兒子湯瑪斯說自己會過去X學院，問問羅根和史考特是否在學院中，湯瑪斯看見父親的訊息馬上回復說他們兩人都在X學院中，確認今天沒有什麼事情後史蒂夫離開神盾局，騎車去X學院。

看見史蒂夫的哈雷機車出現在學院中，史考特知道他有事情告訴自己和羅根，湯瑪斯主動把瑞秋和內特帶離開，由於瑞秋和內特還小，還沒出現變種能力，最多就是治癒能力比較強而已，其他的還不得而知。

戴肯被羅根通知急忙回來X學院，只好把工作先交給羅斯去處理，他不懂父親為什麼會這樣催促自己回來，似乎是有事情要商量的樣子，這個事情可能攸關他們一家人。

「羅根，我說的事情攸關你和戴肯，也可能攸關凱婭，所以我希望你冷靜下來聽我說。」史蒂夫很認真的告訴羅根。

「九頭蛇拿我的基因去做壞事？」想起之前的事情羅根大概知道史蒂夫要說什麼。

「對！娜特和克林特這是出任務的時候，遇到九頭蛇的殺手。」史蒂夫深呼吸的說著。

「九頭蛇的殺手和羅根有什麼相關嗎？」史考特反而聽不懂他們說的話。

「是老爸和老媽的複製人，對吧？應該是個女孩子。」戴肯光是從史蒂夫說的話就知道是什麼事情。

「戴肯，這件事你怎麼知道？」史蒂夫聽見戴肯說的話很訝異。

「最近除了內鬼的事情外，前陣子有很多重要的政治人物遭到暗殺，我們一度以為是外國殺手做的。」戴肯把自己的資料拿給史蒂夫看。

「結果？」史蒂夫沒有刻意去翻閱文件。

「後來發現是個小女孩，是個變種人，我把這件事壓下來，親自去調查，有採到一些證據。」戴肯一直沒有把這件事告訴羅根。

「凱婭都死了這麼多年，九頭蛇的人還不放過她，這些人真該死。」羅根氣到敲了桌子一拳。

「克林特說除了大人以外有兩個小女孩殺手，娜特說大人可能是巴奇。」史蒂夫已經不知道要說什麼。

「這樣的話其中一個小女孩不就是你和巴奇的孩子。」史考特聽見這句話感到很訝異。

「這不是什麼好驚訝的事情，九頭蛇的人什麼事情都做的出來，人體實驗、把小孩子訓練成殺手不算什麼。」羅根已經氣到不知道要說什麼。

史考特這才知道羅根和史蒂夫以及戴肯是面對什麼樣的敵人，跟九頭蛇扯上關係的人幾乎都沒有好下場，聽說艾瑞克之前也是遇到九頭蛇的人才會家破人亡，還好他有遇到查爾斯以及史蒂夫、詹姆斯。

有一部分從實驗室救出來的變種人也是因為九頭蛇的關係，為了幫助那些孩子走出陰影他們花了很大的時間，只是史考特一直不懂為什麼這些實驗室最後查到的線索都會和九頭蛇有關。

羅根和戴肯又為什麼會直接毀了這些實驗室，這些過去羅根從沒有告訴史考特，戴肯也沒有刻意提起，湯瑪斯知道這些事情也沒告訴過自己的好友，畢竟這些事情是他們私下在解決的事情。

看樣子X學院和神盾局又要合作，光想到這些事情史蒂夫就開始頭痛，他有可能要把咆哮突擊隊的人全部叫回來，畢竟詹姆斯失蹤後大家會想盡辦法在找他，現在知道他在哪裡肯定是要把他救回來才可以。

「果然我們又要消滅九頭蛇，這次肯定要全部消滅乾淨才可以。」羅根知道史蒂夫的內心很掙扎。

「是啊！我只是沒想到巴奇竟然會落入他們的手中，這下子又要麻煩查爾斯幫忙，艾瑞克肯定又要把我罵一頓。」史蒂夫苦笑的說著。

「我相信艾瑞克不會說什麼。」史考特努力安慰史蒂夫。

在X學院吃過晚餐之後史蒂夫騎車回家，面對孩子們的臉龐他無法開口說什麼，約瑟夫和瑪莎從戴肯和湯瑪斯的口中知道發生什麼事情，由於礙於家裡還有孩子，他們不打算談論這件事。

史蒂夫一回家後就被瑪莎推入房間去洗澡休息，其他的事情他們很有默契不開口說這件事，既然孩子們這樣做史蒂夫也不好多說什麼，畢竟孫子們在家裡自己也不好開口商量。

第二天早上克林特和娜塔莎來帶孩子們去上課，把三個孩子帶走之後約瑟夫和瑪莎坐下來和史蒂夫談論這些事情，他們各自對自己的上司或是屬下說會晚一點進入局裡。

「你們知道了？」史蒂夫看見孩子們安靜地吃著早餐的樣子問。

「戴肯和湯瑪斯昨天晚上告訴我們。」瑪莎把早餐拿給史蒂夫。

「昨天你們說完之後戴肯就在群組裡面告知，湯瑪斯和史考特說完後也順便補充。」約瑟夫很認真的告訴史蒂夫。

「娜特說那個人可能是巴奇，兩個小孩子其中一個可能是你們的妹妹。」史蒂夫對於眼前的兩個孩子不知道要怎麼說。

「下次，出任務的時候，我們一起去。」瑪莎把牛奶推給自己的父親。

「PAPA，你先不要想太多，我們來好好計畫，下次出任務肯定可以救出他們。」約瑟夫只是這樣告訴自己的父親。

聽見兒子說的話史蒂夫點頭，其他的事情他暫時不想要去想太多，這件事他們會私底下進行，畢竟想要把這件事情壓下來的話可不能讓弗瑞知道，真的把他們救出後接下來要做的事情還有很多。

史蒂夫會把這件事告訴佩姬，身為神盾局的長老他們雖然有辦法把事情壓下來，但是不知道弗瑞會有什麼樣的說法，尤其是詹姆斯他們變成殺手，又暗殺許多的政商名流，這些政要不管是什麼背景的人都有人支持。

這樣的情況之後到底會不會接受審判就不得而知，史蒂夫很怕走到這點上面來，要是自己的嚮導、他的Omega出事的話，完全變成黑暗哨兵的可能性還是有，這也為什麼約瑟夫和瑪莎會擔心他。

當年軍隊的人一直不讓哨兵的史蒂夫和嚮導的詹姆斯結合，主要是菲利浦斯上校想要把他培養成黑暗哨兵，只是這位上校不知道詹姆斯有時間會幫他疏導，在戰場上的能力卻沒有任何改變。


	8. Chapter 8

直到二戰過後他們兩人才正式標記和結合成為夫夫，有正式的婚姻關係，進而擁有屬於他們兩人的孩子，本來史蒂夫和詹姆斯覺得應該只有約瑟夫和瑪莎這兩個雙胞胎，沒想到之後意外有了湯瑪斯，現在又有一個小女兒。

「之後的事情我和約瑟夫會想辦法解決，真有必要我們會動用人脈。」瑪莎認識現任總統的特勤Alpha。

「讓麥克去勸勸班應該是沒問題，伊莉莎白只要班沒有意見她也不會有意見。」約瑟夫和瑪莎可是認識現任的總統和國務卿女士。

「你們也真是的，到時候可不要讓班和伊莉莎白傷腦筋。」聽見孩子們說的話史蒂夫苦笑。

「PAPA，我們絕對不會讓他們傷腦筋。」約瑟夫和瑪莎同時說出這句話。

對於孩子們說的話史蒂夫什麼話都沒說，兩個孩子總是有辦法壓下討人厭的事情，現任的國務卿伊莉莎白‧麥考德是瑪莎的好朋友，班傑明‧艾許總統的伴侶也是特勤局的局長麥克‧班寧是約瑟夫的學生。

約瑟夫親自訓練出來的學生，麥克是當年表現最好的學生，現在瓦干達的國王帝查拉的堂弟，綽號齊爾蒙格的艾瑞克‧史蒂文斯，原名尼賈達卡的瓦干達國王的伴侶也是他的學生，他們全部都是Alpha的哨兵。

對於可以認識這麼高層的人物史蒂夫其實沒有太大的感覺，畢竟參與政治這麼久的時間他早已經知道現在的政治人物是利益大於所有人的一切，當年左拉的那件事情就是這樣。

弗瑞收到克林特和娜塔莎的報告後沒有多說什麼，史蒂夫和佩姬一句話都沒有詢問，要隱瞞弗瑞他們多的是方法，畢竟現在需要先確認那個人到底是不是詹姆斯，其他的事情再來開始計畫。

忍不住的澤莫男爵決定派詹姆斯和兩個小殺手去暗殺史蒂夫和羅根，收到這個消息後詹姆斯帶個兩個小跟班去做這件事，他們打聽到史蒂夫和羅根今天會在X學院，所以他們要進入學院暗殺目標。

神盾局沒事做的時候史蒂夫會帶著史蒂芬妮過來X學院，羅根當然很樂意自己的好友過來作客，這樣自己上課的時候還可以讓他幫忙補充一些小細節的事情。

「有人闖入學院中，要怎麼辦？查爾斯。」漢克感受到有人闖入X學院有些擔心。

「這個人，難道是巴奇嗎？」身為嚮導的查爾斯感受到波動後皺眉。

「漢克，先帶領孩子們去避難，告訴史蒂夫和羅根，他們會有辦法解決，X戰警在一旁協助。」艾瑞克思考過後這樣告訴漢克。

「好。」聽見艾瑞克說的話漢克馬上去告訴史蒂夫和羅根。

通知完畢後漢克讓年紀小的孩子們去地下室避難，年長有能力的孩子們各自在自己習慣的地方駐守，X戰警們也開始用自己的能力在幫忙史蒂夫和羅根，好在現在詹姆斯和兩個孩子活動範圍是在院子中。

這時候他們要慶幸X學院的地方很大，沒有這麼容易可以進入城堡裡面，史考特和湯瑪斯也去幫忙自己的伴侶和父親，收到消息的復仇者們以及咆哮突擊隊的人員全部往這裡趕來。

接到消息的約瑟夫和羅斯馬上把事情給處理好後開車過去X學院，戴肯和瑪莎騎著哈雷機車沖過去，復仇者們和咆哮突擊隊的人搭昆式戰機過去，雖然他們相信羅根和史蒂夫可以自己應付過來，但多少還是會擔心。

對於詹姆斯的能力史蒂夫很清楚，嚮導的能力讓所有的物理攻擊全部可以無效化，自己肯定是要和他肉搏戰，至於那兩個小孩子羅根等人應該可以解決，對付沒什麼經驗的小殺手不需要太過擔心。

「孩子們避難完畢，我們就在這裡等好消息。」艾瑞克多少也會擔心外面的情況。

「不知道史蒂夫會怎麼做？那個人可是巴奇。」查爾斯多少會擔心史蒂夫的狀況。

「別擔心史蒂夫，他會有辦法的。」艾瑞克握著握著查爾斯的手說。

「我希望他們未來可以繼續走在一起。」查爾斯知道失去詹姆斯後史蒂夫有多痛。

史蒂夫和羅根面對敵人什麼話都沒有說，該做什麼就做什麼，如果可以他們希望在院子裡把事情給解決，最好不要波及到其他人，忍不住的小狼女直接往羅根那邊撲過去。

看見這樣的情形史考特很替羅根擔心，只見對方像個沒事的人就把拿出爪子抵擋小狼女的爪子，另外一個小女孩拿起自己的武器準備攻擊史蒂夫，急忙趕上的瑪莎利用自己的嚮導能力阻止她，順便打掉她的武器。

即使是還沒覺醒的孩子，在九頭蛇的訓練之下還是很強大，瑪莎看見這樣的情形可不敢大意，史蒂夫和詹姆斯已經開始打了起來，不分勝負的樣子可是把所有人都給嚇到。

羅根很快就制伏小狼女，史考特看見這樣的情形馬上過去幫忙，小狼女很想要掙脫他們兩人根本是不可能的事情，另外一個小女孩丟出去很多刀子什麼的全部被瑪莎用能力擋下，找到機會瑪莎馬上制伏她。

約瑟夫把盾牌丟給史蒂夫，接到自己的盾牌之後史蒂夫不再是有顧忌，詹姆斯的拳頭可沒有任何的手下留情，雖然現在無法和詹姆斯說話，但是身為他的另外一半的史蒂夫很清楚詹姆斯的情況，會想辦法打倒他。

「PAPA和DADA打起來根本不分上下。」瑪莎把應該算是自己的妹妹的小女孩捆起來之後說著。

「亞沙不會輸。」小女孩突然喊出這句話，而且還是用俄語。

「不，他會輸，妳也會是我們小犯人，別想逃走。」約瑟夫很冷靜的說著。

「放開我！我要去幫亞沙！」小狼女用俄語加上西班牙語混著一起說。

「吵死了，臭小鬼！」羅根用俄語惡狠狠地說著，然後一拳打下去讓她安靜下來。

「羅根。」看見這樣的情形史考特很無奈。

「湯瑪斯，把這兩個孩子帶去讓查爾斯和琴或是艾瑪讀取這兩個孩子的腦子。」戴肯直接這樣告訴湯瑪斯。

「沒問題。」湯瑪斯把兩個孩子拎起來去城堡裡面找人。

最後史蒂夫因為在格鬥方面略勝一籌的關係而可以制伏詹姆斯，只是他身上的傷口也沒有少到哪裡去，看見這樣的情形羅根馬上上去幫忙，讓復仇者聯盟的人以及咆哮突擊隊的人進入城堡裡面。

現在他們需要依賴心電感應者幫忙看看他們三個人的腦袋，其他人很有默契的圍在一起商量事情，佩姬和霍華德也一起跟過來，絞盡腦汁要想怎麼隱瞞弗瑞，最重要的是要抓到後面的澤莫男爵才可以。

誰知道他們三個人的腦子裡面是否有被植入特殊語句，這些事情可能需要去瓦干達檢查才能知道，所以史蒂夫決定先把他們送到瓦干達，然後其他事情讓孩子們去處理。

羅根也到了檢查身體的時間，史考特會帶著孩子們親自壓送自己的丈夫一起去，戴肯、約瑟夫、瑪莎會把所有的事情給處理好，佩姬和霍華德會搞定弗瑞，這件事會神不知鬼不覺的解決完畢。

「好吧！我來想想怎麼說服弗瑞那孩子，不然進入法庭的話肯定又要驚動人脈，這樣太麻煩了。」佩姬微笑地說著。

「你們快去瓦干達度假吧！這裡的事情我們會處理好。」霍華德伸伸懶腰說著。

「我先和帝查拉以及舒莉聯絡，漢克，幫我聯絡他們。」史蒂夫看著正在醫務室的三人想要嘆氣。

「沒問題，我馬上去幫您聯絡，羅傑斯隊長。」漢克知道這些事情真的很麻煩。

戴肯和瑪莎以及羅斯馬上開始聯繫所有的一切，開始布下天羅地網抓人，約瑟夫那邊更是不用說，內鬼當然要好好的處理才可以，神盾局的內鬼會讓克林特、娜塔莎等人去處理。

湯瑪斯會和史蒂夫一起過去，帶著史蒂芬妮一起過去，索爾和洛基會過來幫忙代替史蒂夫的位子，他們當然也會幫忙抓討人厭的內鬼，只是現在他們需要好好的安排才可以。

等到皮爾斯想要出手克林特和娜塔莎才會動手，至於CIA和FBI那邊當然也是一樣，山姆繼續在神盾局裡面當特工，偶爾會幫忙聯繫一下其他人，光是後續的一切他們就要開始馬不停蹄的處理。

該說收拾善後還是解決這一切沒有人說的清楚，詹姆斯回到史蒂夫身邊後不需要太過擔心，只要好好的檢查身體和腦子就可以，誰知道九頭蛇到底有沒有對他們做那些討人厭的人體實驗。

帝查拉和舒莉親自來接他們，史蒂夫給帝查拉一個擁抱，看見這樣的情形尼賈達卡差點沒有上前動手打人，可惜自己打不過史蒂夫才沒有動手，科學家的東尼和布魯斯、漢克一起過來幫忙。

「病人很不合作呢！這樣很傷腦筋。」舒莉看見兩個小女孩想要掙脫的樣子很傷腦筋。

「尼賈達卡，你過來幫我搭把手，奧科耶，不好意思，我家小姪女麻煩妳照顧一下。」湯瑪斯把史蒂芬妮交給奧科耶。

「沒問題。」奧科耶把史蒂芬妮抱過來。

「哼！」尼賈達卡不爽的跟著湯瑪斯一起去搞定兩位小病人。

進入舒莉的實驗室後把三個病人搞定，兩位小女孩一點也不想要被檢查，因此想要逃開這裡卻一直被人抓住，詹姆斯反而一點也沒有任何的反抗，史蒂夫一直在他的身邊，這似乎有穩定他的情況。

昨天晚上史蒂夫知道詹姆斯是失去記憶，這種情況讓他不知道要說什麼才好，現在有帝查拉和舒莉幫忙自己應該不需要太過擔心，羅根也要被舒莉檢查身體，看看亞德曼金屬和振金金屬在他的體內有什麼問題。

前陣子舒莉和漢克研發抑制雷射光的隱形眼鏡，現在剛好可以讓史考特來試試看，史蒂夫的盾牌也需要好好的確認一下才可以，該到實驗室的全部進入實驗室，不需要的人帝查拉安排好房間讓他們好好休息。

史蒂夫需要檢查血清在自己身體裡面的情況，所以史蒂芬妮暫時由其他人照顧，好在史塔克工業有霍華德在，讓小辣椒佩茲帶著女兒摩根以及兩個兒子幻視和彼得一起過來瓦干達，史蒂芬妮暫時請小辣椒照顧。


	9. Chapter 9

讓彼得和幻視來檢查身體，畢竟彼得被蜘蛛咬過之後得到特殊的能力，幻視也因為被汪達和洛基的魔法影響的關係也有特殊能力，光是這些全部都要好好檢查，變種人當然也不例外。

「是史蒂薇耶！」摩根看見史蒂芬妮很開心。

「是啊！摩根要好好當姐姐，不可以欺負史蒂薇喔！」小辣椒摸摸自己女兒的頭。

實驗室裡面史蒂夫看見湯瑪斯正在掙扎要不要檢查自己的身體，如果可以他一點也不想要待在這裡，他很小的時候被九頭蛇綁架過，所以對實驗室有恐懼感。

約瑟夫和瑪莎沒有過來自然沒有人可以壓著湯瑪斯去檢查身體，這時候史蒂夫只好親自出馬壓著兒子去檢查身體，舒莉看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼。

舒莉沒想過湯瑪斯也會有這樣可愛的表情，以前她是看見約瑟夫和瑪莎親自上陣壓著自己的弟弟來檢查身體，現在湯瑪斯可以和父親史蒂夫撒嬌，自然會用撒嬌的方式來逃過這個檢查。

「好了，親愛的，只是抽血而已，不要露出這樣的表情。」史蒂夫抓著兒子坐下來跟著他一起抽血。

「PAPA，你知道我對實驗室有恐懼感，當年被抓走的PTSD到現在還沒好。」湯瑪斯已經把手變成爪子想要抓東西。

「你總要克服你的PTSD，把手變回來，親愛的。」史蒂夫安撫自己的兒子。

「不要！我討厭抽血！」湯瑪斯乾脆讓自己的父親抱著然後轉頭不去看。

史考特看見自己的朋友這樣不知道要說什麼才好，一個已經成年的大人竟然會做出這樣小孩子的動作讓人不知道要怎麼說，像個小孩子一樣趴在父親的懷裡之間不敢去看那些事情。

舒莉看見湯瑪斯可愛的樣子差點沒笑出來，沒想到美國隊長的小兒子是這樣可愛，竟然需要美國隊長來安慰他，抽血完畢後湯瑪斯整個鬆了一口氣，死活不想要從史蒂夫的懷裡下來。

對於這個小兒子史蒂夫總是會花心思安撫他，詹姆斯在的時候也是一樣，這樣情形讓失去記憶的詹姆斯看到後腦袋裡面冒出很多的畫面，史蒂夫對他來說是一個很熟悉的人，更不用說他懷裡的孩子。

麻醉藥生效之前詹姆斯看見這樣的情形臉上有小小的笑容，這個笑容沒有人發現到，小狼女因為有羅根的基因和自癒能力，舒莉知道要用其他的方式讓那個孩子睡下去，不然的話肯定不能好好檢查身體。

由於當年不小心被抓去做實驗過，羅根現在看見實驗室也是很厭惡，好在有史考特在身邊自己的PTSD才沒有復發，看見羅根臉色不好的樣子史考特抓著他的手安撫他，讓他可以順利檢查身體。

「羅根，你還好嗎？」史考特看見自己的丈夫臉色不好的樣子問。

「我沒事，這裡沒讓我很恐懼，我只是不喜歡檢查身體。」羅根緩緩的深呼吸讓自己放鬆下來。

「還好艾瑪有跟來，不然那個孩子不知道要怎樣讓她昏睡。」史考特握著羅根的手說著。

「有自癒能力的我們所有麻醉劑都沒有用。」羅根很清楚自己的身體狀況。

「別說羅根你是這樣，隊長也是一樣，他的血清讓代謝變快，麻醉劑對他也沒什麼效果。」舒莉很快就把抽血的動作給做好。

「這也怪不得我們，畢竟我們都是實驗室下的產物。」羅根只是這樣說。

當年史蒂夫因為身體太弱的關係才會被選中成為血清的實驗品，也慶幸他可以熬過來，後來九頭蛇想要開發同樣的血清根本沒有辦法，這個血清只有厄金博士有，霍華德一起把缺點補強，讓很多人受惠。

看見詹姆斯昏迷躺在床上的樣子史蒂夫很擔心，當年二戰的時候詹姆斯被九頭蛇弗魯過，有被打劣質的血清，厄金博士知道這件事後只是告訴史蒂夫說不能讓他打血清。

後來幫助瓦干達後詹姆斯的狀況才解除，厄金博士還在世上的時候跟著霍華德在瓦干達幫忙解決詹姆斯解決這個狀況，只是現在的情況不得而知讓史蒂夫很擔心。

待在父親懷裡的湯瑪斯看見史蒂夫正在看著詹姆斯的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，所有人都說自己的外表很像是史蒂夫，可是個性比較像是詹姆斯，家裡大概除了瑪莎以外其他孩子的個性都比較像詹姆斯而不是史蒂夫。

「PAPA。」湯瑪斯喊出這句話。

「我沒事，別跟約瑟夫和瑪莎說。」史蒂夫摸摸湯瑪斯跟自己一樣的金色頭髮。

「好。」湯瑪斯當然知道史蒂夫的意思。

「我要去做進一步的檢查，你去陪史蒂薇和摩根她們。」史蒂夫知道自己還要做進一步的檢查。

聽見父親說的話湯瑪斯當然乖乖的去找小辣椒和兩位小姪女，舒莉當然會幫史蒂夫做進一步檢查，羅根有史考特在身邊可以好好的克服這個恐懼，在離開前湯瑪斯也順便帶檢查完畢的瑞秋和內特一起離開。

史蒂夫和羅根本來就需要進一步檢查，舒莉需要知道他們身體的數據，東尼和布魯斯自然也會在一邊盯著，他們現在正在檢查詹姆斯和兩個小女孩的身體情況，大腦的部份是需要舒莉他們去處理。

瓦干達的一切都正常在運作，紐約這邊當然也是一樣，所有人集合在史塔克大廈中集合，這裡有賈維斯在比較不擔心會被入侵，約瑟夫和瑪莎以及戴肯可是不輸給東尼的黑客，自然有辦法處理這些事情。

電腦上顯示出來的數據和資料讓約瑟夫和戴肯看了不知道要怎麼說才好，弗瑞最近被一個女殺手攻擊，是詹姆斯和兩個小女孩都被抓到後被攻擊，娜塔莎大概知道弗瑞是被誰攻擊。

是自己曾經在紅房子一起訓練的小女孩葉蓮娜，看見她的伸手讓約瑟夫很樂意把這個人挖角到自己的手下來，佩姬和莎倫看見這樣的情形只想要搖頭，這個習慣老是改不了。

「一個Alpha女殺手真引起我的興趣，希望可以對戰看看。」約瑟夫看著葉蓮娜的資料微笑。

「你這壞習慣在改不了的話，小心莎倫吃醋。」娜塔莎看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「我不會吃醋，那傢伙對Alpha沒興趣，要是Omega我才要擔心。」莎倫把一堆文件丟到桌上。

「娜特，妳要不要和克林特先把孩子送到瓦干達，畢竟要大作戰。」瑪莎看見這樣的情形會擔心莉拉、庫柏、納特維爾他們。

「我拜託汪達和皮特羅照顧他們，艾瑞克和查爾斯會幫忙照顧，我找不到理由幫他們翹課。」娜塔莎知道孩子們不想要和朋友們分開太久。

「有艾瑞克和查爾斯是不需要擔心，只希望到時候不要波及到X學院。」佩姬看著皮爾斯準備領導神盾局的樣子很無奈。

佩姬努力的回想皮爾斯這傢伙到底是什麼時候進入神盾局，弗瑞和卡蘿是她親面試進入神盾局，當然可以進入神盾局的人不僅僅要經過自己的面試，還要經過史蒂夫、詹姆斯、羅根等咆哮突擊隊的人面試才能進入。

山姆就是史蒂夫親自面試的人，這次陪著小辣椒和摩根過去瓦干達，既然有經過他們的面試為什麼皮爾斯會進入神盾局，甚至他的屬下朗洛姆也是一樣，這點讓佩姬有些不解。

現在他們正在做的事情弗瑞並不清楚，自從他被暗殺後就直接送到認識的私人醫院那邊，戴肯和瑪莎要羅斯小心一點，直接讓奇異博士史蒂芬‧史傳奇保護者。

希爾乖乖的站在佩姬的身邊，現在神盾局由皮爾斯掌權，有很多特工都被他控制，希爾自然是把幾個信任的特工帶過來，佩姬警告他們不准把所有的事情給洩漏出去。

索爾和洛基被扔去X學院，他們兩人放在那邊可以當成戰力，以防不小心被波及到那邊，約瑟夫正在尋找澤莫男爵的身影，史蒂夫不在國內的事情沒有人知道，美國隊長這個位子約瑟夫會暫時替代，職到抓到人為止。

「汪達，莉拉他們還好嗎？」克林特難得抽出時間打電話給他照顧的小妹妹。

「喔！他們很好呢！索爾和洛基也很受到孩子們的歡迎，你們的進度怎麼樣？」汪達反而比較擔心其他人。

「還可以，如果有需要你們幫忙的話，會告訴你們。」克林特不想要讓他們牽扯進來。

「嗯！有需要要跟我們說，PAPA和DADA他們很樂意幫忙，我們也是。」汪達知道克林特他們的顧忌。

掛上電話後克林特走到會議室和大家開始開會，戴肯很早就在X學院培育一個技術宅，沃倫就是其中一個被他壓著培育的技術宅，當然還有其他人，有些孩子的能力跟機械息息相關，自然不需要太過擔心。

FBI和CIA的內鬼也還沒找出來，約瑟夫和戴肯對於這件事情也感到很傷腦筋，光是這點就讓他們很傷腦筋，聽說軍隊的內鬼已經被維克多和艾力克斯給丟出來，神盾局只知道皮爾斯和朗洛姆，其他的還沒找出來。

找不到內鬼這件事讓約瑟夫和戴肯很焦慮，如同佩姬一直想不起來皮爾斯到底是誰親自面試進入神盾局，弗瑞算是神盾局的領導人，不過很多事情還是由長老團在掌管。

「不知道是我老了還是怎樣，我想不起來皮爾斯到底是誰面試進入神盾局。」佩姬很無奈的說出這句話。

「喔！親愛的佩姬，妳還是一樣漂亮，那傢伙我也沒印象。」霍華德也想不起來皮爾斯到底是誰。

「有沒有可能是其他人面試的？畢竟有時候隊長他們會臨時挖角人過來神盾局。」希爾大膽的這樣問。

「不太可能，弗瑞挖角過來的人全部都要讓長老團的人看過。」瑪莎很清楚所有事情的流程。

「難道說是那時候……？」約瑟夫像是想起很久以前的一件事情。

「你想起什麼事情？」戴肯看見約瑟夫的表情感到很疑惑。


	10. Chapter 10

「娜特，妳還記不記得有次DADA拿起一張照片說，這個人很像PAPA這件事。」約瑟夫轉頭問娜塔莎。

「難道是那次？」娜塔莎大概知道是怎麼回事。

約瑟夫和娜塔莎把所有的事情告訴其他人，霍華德和佩姬聽見他們說的話表示自己有點小小的印象，皮爾斯年輕的時候和現在差很多，那時候的他的確是有點像史蒂夫，詹姆斯那時候還開玩笑說這傢伙真像自己的丈夫。

當時在場的人有咆哮突擊隊的人和約瑟夫、娜塔莎以及佩姬和霍華德，羅根和維克多還不屑說這個人哪會像史蒂夫，那天戴肯和瑪莎剛好和艾瑞克一起出去跑腿，並不知道這件事情。

沒想到解決掉左拉還是有其他的九頭蛇特工混入神盾局，當年花了一番心思把左拉給送到國際海牙法庭去，沒想到繼承他們意志的人還是出現，這次更想要做某件事情。

『洞見計畫』就是他們想要做的事情，皮爾斯和朗洛姆想要重新開啟洞見計畫，那個已經被神盾局長老團毀掉的計畫，這個計畫會害死很多人，九頭蛇肯定是打算利用這個計畫殺掉自己的敵人。

「九頭蛇的餘黨到底是為什麼會存在？明明已經被PAPA他們解決掉很多。」約瑟夫抓出幾個自己不認識的特工開始思考起來。

「可能不小心放跑一個高層的人員，才有機會讓他們東山再起的機會。」戴肯接過瑪莎拿來的資料後沒多說什麼。

「這群人很可疑，希望裡面是有內鬼，不然我可就要傷腦筋。」約瑟夫已經不知道要怎樣才好。

「加油吧！兄弟，我這邊羅斯已經幫我挑出幾個可疑分子，我和瑪莎要去會會他們。」戴肯拍拍約瑟夫的肩膀。

在美國的一群人繼續傷腦筋，搜尋澤莫男爵的計畫繼續進行，瓦干達這邊史蒂夫和羅根的健康檢查已經完成，羅根和史考特回房間休息，史蒂夫則是看著關在實驗室的詹姆斯。

他很想要沖入那個實驗室裡面握住詹姆斯的手說話，可是史蒂夫知道這是不可能的事情，舒莉看見這樣的情形也沒有多說什麼，現在她決定把這三個人全部丟入冷凍艙裡面冰凍起來，整個仔細檢查他們的身體。

知道這件事後史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，看見心愛的詹姆斯被迫進入冷凍艙的樣子自己很痛苦，那是他的Omega、他的嚮導、他三個孩子的父親，另外一個可能是自己的女兒，想到此他真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「隊長，不要去想太多，與其去想這麼多，不如想想你要替你們的女兒取什麼名字。」舒莉看見史蒂夫情緒低落的樣子說。

「謝謝妳的鼓勵，舒莉。」史蒂夫決定先回房間去想想小女兒的名字。

現在自己根本什麼事情都無法做，史蒂夫決定先回房間好好的休息，順便連絡一下自己的孩子們，他想要知道美國大家的進度，孩子們不想要把這件事讓他去處理，所以各自忙碌著。

有佩姬和霍華德在自己根本不需要太過擔心，而且即使他們解決也不會告訴自己，史蒂夫真心的覺得他們認為找到詹姆斯後剩下的事情就是他們要解決的事情。

回到房間中的史蒂夫腦袋只有詹姆斯到底是記得多少，對自己和孩子們還記得多少，到底是失去多少記憶，由於時差的關係史蒂夫只是簡單的傳訊息給孩子們後就入睡。

「喔！PAPA傳訊息來了，不過他應該睡了。」收到史蒂夫訊息的約瑟夫只是這樣說。

「不知道湯瑪斯檢查身體的狀況怎樣了，他非常討厭實驗室的說。」瑪莎反而比較擔心他們家的小弟。

「大概是趴在PAPA的懷裡鬧脾氣吧？」約瑟夫很清楚湯瑪斯的個性。

「嘛！順利檢查完就好。」瑪莎微笑的說著。

看見桌上的檔案資料夾大家都覺得今天肯定要睡在會議室，雖然是在史塔克大廈中，只是誰知道那些人會不會突然闖進來，大抵商量過後戴肯決定待在會議室把所有的文件給整理好，他想要挑燈夜戰。

看著螢幕上顯示出來的數據舒莉決定仔細檢查他們的大腦，瓦干達的科技可以應用在人體上面根本不需要太過擔心，不過他們隱藏在非洲的小國裡面，帝查拉有想過要不要把瓦干達顯現在大家的面前，只是這點還要想想。

對於羅根和史蒂夫的身體數據舒莉也仔細的看，畢竟血清的影響如果不注意肯定會要人命，羅根的話更不用說，不管什麼金屬都有毒性，就算是有超強自癒力的金鋼狼也不一定不會有後遺症。

因此舒莉會對他們的狀況好好的注意一下，史考特可是很擔心羅根，詹姆斯當年也很擔心史蒂夫，當然史蒂夫也會問詹姆斯的身體情況，雙方對自己心愛的人很關心。

「隊長，你還在擔心詹姆斯嗎？」山姆看見史蒂夫吃過早餐後又去舒莉的實驗室。

「我很擔心巴奇，而且他忘記我，忘記我們組成的家庭。」史蒂夫想到這件事就很傷心。

「你要相信詹姆斯會想起來，他是你的伴侶，要有信心。」山姆拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀。

「聽舒莉說他看見你和湯瑪斯的互動有露出笑容。」史蒂夫聽見舒莉說的話稍稍有些信心。

山姆是史蒂夫的心理醫生，並沒有見過詹姆斯本人，是在詹姆斯出事後史蒂夫去看心理醫生後才認識山姆和他的伴侶萊利，收到山姆的鼓勵史蒂夫很開心，他相信詹姆斯會完全恢復。

當舒莉跟史蒂夫說的事情時，詹姆斯看見他們父子兩人的互動臉上有笑容，那個小小的笑容讓史蒂夫多少有些信心，至於詹姆斯的腦袋裡面產生什麼畫面他不知道，至少這點就讓他有些信心。

現在史蒂夫只想要知道詹姆斯一切的情況，自然希望自己的伴侶可以好好地恢復正常，至於能夠恢復到什麼程度自己不知道，他可不想要再一個人度過易感期。

這些年詹姆斯發情期到底是怎麼度過誰也不知道，九頭蛇的人應該是給他打抑制劑，並不會找Alpha幫他度過，畢竟史蒂夫已經標記他，根本不可能重複標記。

「巴克，我好想你，希望你快點好起來。」史蒂夫站在冷凍艙前說出這句話。

「隊長，你要相信我的技術，我會把巴奇完整的還給你。」舒莉微笑地告訴史蒂夫。

「我相信妳，舒莉公主。」史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

「你想好那個小女娃的名字了嗎？隊長。」舒莉好奇的問出這句話。

「巴奇跟我說過，要是還有孩子的話，尤其是個女兒，他想要叫她貝琪，本來他想要叫史蒂薇，但是被喬治先搶先。」史蒂夫想起這件事微笑。

「貝琪嗎？這真是好名字，我以為瑪莎的名字會是史蒂薇或是貝琪的說。」舒莉開始和史蒂夫聊起來。

「本來是打算這樣，但是我們讓羅根當她的教父，就讓他和凱婭幫她取名，凱婭幫她取為瑪莎。」想起很久以前的事情史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

「他們是很幸福的孩子，有隊長你和巴奇在身邊。」舒莉很喜歡和約瑟夫研究一些東西。

和約瑟夫以及瑪莎、湯瑪斯等人相處會知道他們是在愛的家庭成長長大的孩子，舒莉知道自己的養兄亨特也很喜歡他們，白狼亨特可以說是約瑟夫和瑪莎一手訓練出來的人。

亨特是帝查拉的父親帝查卡所收養的孩子，一次飛機意外在瓦干達的上空出事，唯一掉落下來生還的孩子就是亨特，他的父母親死於這次的意外，那時候帝查卡和皇后拉瑪達還沒有孩子，才會安葬他父母後收養他。

兩人非常疼愛亨特這個孩子，即使生了帝查拉和舒莉也還是很疼愛他，帝查卡的弟弟尼喬布出事後，艾瑞克也是尼賈達卡也被帝查卡和拉瑪達收養，他們四個是一起長大的孩子。

至於為什麼帝查拉會和尼賈達卡在一起誰也不知道，他們兩人剛好一個是Omega和Alpha，他們兩人是雙哨兵，皇室中只有亨特是嚮導，不過他是Alpha，未婚妻是X學院的Beta的哨兵暴風女奧洛蘿‧蒙羅。

「亨特去紐約了？」中午吃飯時間史蒂夫沒有看見當初訓練的孩子問帝查拉。

「是的，兄長說要去找奧洛蘿，他們兩人很久沒有相聚，順便去當戰力。」帝查拉知道亨特和女友感情很好。

「大哥和未來的大嫂的感情真好，我什麼時候也可以找到像大哥這樣好的伴侶。」舒莉是個小女孩多少有些羨慕他們。

「呵呵！等妳分化後會找到命中注定的伴侶。」拉瑪達微笑地對女兒說。

「舒莉算是分化晚了，都十六歲還沒分化，搞不好是一般人的Beta。」尼賈達卡吐槽自己的小堂妹。

「就算我像你說的那樣也不用你管！討厭鬼。」舒莉總是會和尼賈達卡吵架。

「呵呵！別擔心，時間到總是會分化，舒莉以後也會找到心愛的人。」史蒂夫微笑的看著這樣的情形。

羅根和史考特看見這樣的情形微笑不多說什麼，其他人各自聊天，開心的把餐點給享用完畢，小孩子們當然很開心地玩在一起，一邊享用午餐一邊玩在一起。

吃完午餐之後史蒂夫決定先去外頭寫生，打算晚點去舒莉的實驗室看看詹姆斯的情況，現在他需要分心不要去想這件事情，不然他會一直想要去騷擾舒莉。

為了避免這樣的情況發生史蒂夫決定去外面寫生，湯瑪斯開心地和自己的父親一起去寫生，他單純的只是想要曬曬太陽，瓦干達的太陽雖然很炙熱但對湯瑪斯來說剛剛好。

湯瑪斯帶著自己的寵物一起來曬太陽，史蒂夫在一旁寫生，看見兒子躺在草地上曬太陽的樣子微笑，笑笑地把這個畫面給畫下來，怕熱的小狗則是在陰影處趴著，其他人去做自己的事情。


	11. Chapter 11

詹姆斯近期在檢查身體的時候舒莉發現他的發情期快要來臨，Omega的發情期需要Alpha來安撫，史蒂夫知道這件事後沒有多說什麼，現在不知道詹姆斯的情況史蒂夫不敢妄自出手，舒莉整個檢查完後他會再來決定。

詹姆斯的費洛蒙的味道史蒂夫已經很久沒有聞到，慶幸美國隊長的費洛蒙味道不是硝煙的味道，金鋼狼的費洛蒙味道是硝煙的味道、戰爭的味道，史考特的味道剛好可以融合這個味道，變成很舒服的味道。

「巴恩斯中士的發情期要到了，隊長你要安撫他嗎？」舒莉很認真的問著史蒂夫。

「如果巴奇沒有問題的話，我會去安撫他，不然要打抑制劑。」史蒂夫對此感到很傷腦筋。

「這幾年他的發情期幾乎是靠著抑制劑，這不是什麼好現象，這次的發情期需要隊長你去幫忙他。」舒莉從醫生的角度告訴史蒂夫。

「好。」史蒂夫決定好好的去幫詹姆斯。

帝查拉和舒莉讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯待在同一個房間，看見史蒂夫的時候詹姆斯開始想起很多事情，他想起今天是自己的發情期，沒有用抑制劑的自己是需要對方來撫慰。

兩人的費洛蒙開始在房間中釋放，氣味開始融合在一起，熟悉的氣味讓詹姆斯的記憶開始慢慢復甦，史蒂夫站在門口一直沒有走過去，現在的他想要走過去可是不知道要怎樣開口才好。

聞到久違的氣味讓史蒂夫有些懷念，不自覺的走過去站在詹姆斯的面前，然後低下頭親吻自己最愛的人，兩人開始擁抱在一起，Omega的發情期需要好幾天，他們肯定不會很早就從房間出來。

湯瑪斯坐在椅子上看著正在和自己張牙舞爪的妹妹貝琪，小姑娘的樣子真的很像是他們的姑姑蕾貝卡，這丫頭檢查身體是沒有問題，只是她只會說俄語，需要好好教導才可以。

羅根和史考特把小狼女領回去，他們把她取名為蘿菈，在羅根的鐵的教育和史考特的愛的教育之下，蘿菈總算像個一般的小女孩一樣，反而是湯瑪斯對於自己的妹妹不知道要怎樣才好。

「想不出來要怎樣教育貝琪？」帝查拉看見湯瑪斯發呆的樣子問。

「也不是，我只是覺得瑪莎很想衝過來帶她回去。」湯瑪斯想起昨晚聯絡瑪莎的情況。

「隊長和中士可能要好幾天才會從房間出來，這幾天你必須挑大樑教育貝琪。」帝查拉拿了一杯水給湯瑪斯喝。

「看樣子需要好好想想了。」湯瑪斯決定好好教育自己的妹妹。

對自己張牙舞爪的妹妹湯瑪斯還是有辦法對付她，在變種人的教育之下是實力至上，相信九頭蛇那邊也是一樣，他直接用自己的實力讓貝琪折服，乖乖地在自己的教育之下開始學習。

湯瑪斯不僅僅是X戰警也是X學院的老師，更是美國隊長和冬日戰士的孩子，也是復仇者聯盟裡面的超級英雄之一，實力當然是不可以小看，貝琪根本打不過他，自然會乖乖地跟在他身邊好好學習。

看見貝琪可愛的樣子瑪莎真的很像要叫奇異博士送自己去瓦干達，如果不是戴肯和約瑟夫攔著的話她肯定會這樣做，娜塔莎看見這樣的情形微笑不多說什麼，只是送了一個飛吻給湯瑪斯後關掉通訊器。

這幾天娜塔莎他們已經有了很大的進展，史蒂夫和詹姆斯需要在瓦干達待一些時間，直到他們把內鬼什麼的全部找出來，這段時間史蒂夫和詹姆斯可以好好的約會，讓美國隊長最重要的人冬日戰士恢復記憶。

「在我們處理完成之前都不准讓PAPA和DADA回來，瓦干達那邊比較適合恢復記憶。」約瑟夫很認真的告訴自己的弟弟。

「好，反正現在DADA在發情期中，PAPA正在撫慰他，不會太快走出房間。」湯瑪斯抱著貝琪有一搭沒一搭的說著。

「我們都有這麼可愛的小妹妹，這次不知道會不會又有小孩。」約瑟夫和貝琪揮揮手打招呼。

「饒了我吧！不要再有弟弟妹妹，我和貝琪算是意料之外的孩子，要是還有的話可要嚇死人。」湯瑪斯對此感到很無奈。

「嘛！我是沒差啦！PAPA和DADA高興就好。」約瑟夫微笑的說著。

「算了，你和瑪莎沒意見，我也沒意見。」湯瑪斯不打算管太多。

「好啦！照顧好貝琪，記得阻止PAPA和DADA。」約瑟夫眨眨眼睛後微笑。

「嗯！掰啦！老哥。」湯瑪斯關掉通訊器後準備幫妹妹換衣服。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯兩人的氣味混合在一起，光裸身子滾在一起，用本能做純粹的性行為，中途他們兩人會休息一下吃點東西補充消耗的體力，超級士兵的發情期可是比其他人還要嚴重。

由於他們的費洛蒙氣味真的很濃厚，因此那邊附近沒有人可以靠近，除了Beta以外其他人不得進入，Alpha和Omega靠近的話會引發自己的發情期，因此沒有人膽敢靠近。

帝查拉是派Beta送食物和水給他們，以及還有一些房事需要用到的東西，在二戰的時候有過經驗的羅根是打死都不會靠近那邊，當年引起自己的發情期差點沒狂暴化傷害自己的妻子凱婭。

還好維克多直接把他扔到水裡冷靜下來，然後痛毆一頓他後羅根才恢復過來，現在有史考特在身邊不需要太過擔心，只是有了一次教訓之後羅根還是不會靠近那邊，史考特當然也是一樣。

維克多的Omega是艾力克斯，聽說兩人在發情期的時候跟打架沒有什麼兩樣，最後身為Alpha維克多有順利標記艾力克斯，兩人當然是有孩子，一樣在X學院就讀。

「嘿！老弟，我們的巴恩斯中士找回來了？」維克多很難得和羅根聯絡。

「現在兩人正在歡度發情期。」對於維克多這位兄長羅根總是沒好臉色。

「回來就好，當年凱婭過世的時候你可是很痛苦。」維克多想起當年的事情不想多說。

「那件事別提了，你那邊怎樣？內鬼找到了嗎？」羅根摸著準備給女兒的項鍊問著。

「差不多了，之後會和戴肯一起去處理那些內鬼。」維克多只是這樣告訴自己的弟弟。

「希望你會順利，老哥。」羅根關掉通訊器後鬆了一口氣。

這個要給瑞秋的項鍊裡面有凱婭的照片，他正在想要怎樣處理愛妻的照片，史考特走進房間後看見羅根這樣沒有多說什麼，只是走到他的面前握住丈夫的手安撫他。

抬頭看見是史考特，羅根沒有多說什麼，史考特坐下來和羅根一起處理這個項鍊裡面的照片，瑞秋第一眼見到這個項鍊就很喜歡，一直跟羅根討要，這點史考特很清楚。

史考特拿起另外一個項鍊，把項鍊裡面的照片移入自己手上的項鍊裡面去，看見這樣的情形羅根沒有多說什麼，眼尖的發現那個項鍊是自己前陣子送給他的項鍊，沒想到他竟然會拿起來戴。

「這張照片我幫你保存，我沒有狗牌可以和你交換。」史考特知道羅根有多愛凱婭。

「這是凱婭留下的項鍊，沒想到瑞秋一直很想要。」羅根親吻史考特的臉頰。

「所以啦！這個遺物就送給我們的寶貝小女兒，相信她會保存的很好，這張相片我就幫你保管著。」史考特擁抱自己心愛的人。

「你這樣讓我真的不知道要說什麼才好，瘦子。」羅根還寧願史考特會跟自己吃醋。

「我才不要吃醋呢！我答應凱婭要好好照顧你，而且凱婭是很好的人，我根本無法吃醋。」史考特小時候有見過凱婭。

「那丫頭的預言全部都實現，真不知道要說什麼才好，她果然是最強的女巫。」羅根想起愛妻的預言不知道要說什麼才好。

「因為她是你金鋼狼的妻子。」史考特虔誠的吻著丈夫的手。

這份虔誠讓羅根不想要破壞，二十年前的史考特才幾歲，因為艾力克斯和加百列很早就覺醒自己的能力，才會早早就來X學院上課，那時候他和凱婭在查爾斯身邊幫忙，因此史考特才會見過凱婭。

凱婭第一眼見到史考特的時候就很喜歡他，似乎是用自己的能力讓他可以慢點覺醒，也悄悄的在他的耳邊告訴他說，希望他以後可以照顧羅根，這些事情事後來史考特告訴羅根。

羅根本來沒有想太多，十多歲小孩子的記憶照理說應該不會記那麼久，沒想到婚後史考特把這些事情告訴自己的丈夫，聽到這些事情羅根很訝異，沒想到愛妻這麼久之前就把所有的事情給交代好。

羅根摸著史考特的頭髮，有一搭沒一搭的摸著，他喜歡小丈夫靠在自己懷裡的感覺，腦袋裡想著史蒂夫和詹姆斯的狀況，不知道他們兩人到底怎樣，希望事情可以快點解決。

交換好項鍊之後史考特可是會保管好這張相片，雖然這不是唯一的一張凱婭的相片，只是這張相片對羅根來說很重要，自己當然要保管才可以，而項鍊當然可以給他們的寶貝小女兒。

「史蒂薇這個孩子真安靜，不太像摩根以前的樣子。」東尼趁機偷閒和寶貝女兒摩根相聚。

「我想是因為她知道她是在安全的環境中，才會這樣安靜。」小辣椒很喜歡史蒂芬妮這個孩子。

「老古董他們不知道什麼時候可以從房間出來？」東尼光是想到前幾天忙碌的樣子就不知道要說什麼才好。

「我想等發情期過後他們就會出來，到時候還有很多事情要忙。」小辣椒知道東尼還有許多事情要忙。

「詹姆斯叔叔的手臂還需要調整。」想到這裡東尼就很興奮。

摩根開始逗弄被小辣椒抱在懷裡的史蒂芬妮，兩個人開心玩在一起，這幾天孩子們幾乎玩在一起，貝琪和蘿菈已經開始慢慢在適應和大家在一起的感覺，有湯瑪斯和史考特的教導不需要太過擔心。


	12. Chapter 12

好不容易捱到發情期過後史蒂夫和詹姆斯總算解脫，他們兩人看著對方後相視而笑，想起很多事情的詹姆斯知道史蒂夫是自己的愛人、自己的Alpha，他們還有四個孩子，最後一個孩子跟自己受苦一段時間。

能夠找回這些記憶詹姆斯鬆了一口氣，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形很開心，主動親吻自己最愛的人，兩人從房間走出來後大家非常的開心，湯瑪斯看見這樣的情形擁抱自己兩位父親。

看見貝琪這個孩子詹姆斯沒有多說什麼，他會好好的教導這個孩子，相信湯瑪斯已經有教導她很多事情，只是該好好的教育的事情詹姆斯還是會親自教導她，史蒂夫對此沒有太大意見。

「PAPA、DADA。」湯瑪斯擁抱自己的兩位父親。

「這幾天辛苦你了，湯米。」詹姆斯總算想起自己的寶貝兒子。

「DADA，太好了，你恢復記憶了。」湯瑪斯聽見詹姆斯說的話感到很開心。

「有史蒂夫在不需要擔心。」詹姆斯的話讓人知道他們有多愛對方。

史蒂夫抱起小女兒貝琪沒有多說什麼，他很高興小女兒已經開始慢慢適應這種生活，忘卻之前那種打打殺殺的生活，語言部份在湯瑪斯的教導之下不需要太過擔心。

詹姆斯看見自己的小兒子當然很開心，用力的擁抱自己寶貝的小兒子，他相信如果不是約瑟夫和瑪莎有事情要處理的話，他們兩人現在肯定會出現在自己的面前。

雖然現在自己的記憶有些混亂，可是詹姆斯還是記起自己的家人和愛人，他的丈夫可是他這輩子一生的摯愛，不管怎樣自己總是會想起他，史蒂夫耀眼的金髮和湛藍的眼睛是自己最愛的一切，永遠不會忘記。

當年那個布魯克林小夥子可是要自己看著才可以，詹姆斯會好好的看著他，慶幸想起自己最重要的人才會讓史蒂夫這樣開心，看樣子還需要在瓦干達好好相處一段時間。

「約瑟夫說在他們還沒找到內鬼前，我們都要待在瓦干達。」湯瑪斯把約瑟夫告訴自己的事情轉告給史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

「喬治那小子果然會這樣做。」史蒂夫聽見小兒子說的話苦笑。

「嘛！不回去也好啦！不然的話我們很怕PAPA你又暴走，而且DADA的身體才剛好，不太好用嚮導的能力。」湯瑪斯退後一步後說出這句話。

「瑪莎的精神屏障還在我腦袋裡面，但是他們擔心的事情也是正常。」史蒂夫對此感到很無奈。

「史蒂薇，我好像有很多事情需要你好好告訴我。」詹姆斯微笑地看著自己的丈夫。

聽見這句話湯瑪斯一秒把妹妹貝琪帶走，接下來詹姆斯要怎樣教訓史蒂夫不是他可以看的畫面，而且那麼畫面肯定會兒童不宜，當然要先閃人才可以，不然的話看見會很頭痛。

面對憤怒的冬日戰士，美國隊長根本無法反抗，從以前詹姆斯生氣的時候史蒂夫都沒有辦法反抗，現在當然也是一樣，他們夫夫兩人需要好好的談談，至於要怎麼談就要看他們兩人怎麼說。

詹姆斯跨坐在史蒂夫的身上好好的拷問他，Omega的費洛蒙氣味已經慢慢的飄散在房間中，Alpha的費洛蒙氣味也被引起散發在房間中，儘管才度過發情期他們兩人還意猶未盡，這樣的方法詹姆斯很容易拷問史蒂夫。

詹姆斯有被訓練成勾引Alpha的訓練，自然知道要利用Omega怎樣引起史蒂夫的氣味和慾望，當年二戰進入軍隊的Omega一定會受這樣的訓練，要想辦法勾引敵軍的Alpha。

「現在，要不要好好地告訴我，這幾年你到底發生什麼事情？」詹姆斯除了用Omega的費洛蒙氣味來勾引史蒂夫外，還入侵他的精神屏障。

「巴奇……」身為哨兵的史蒂夫根本抵擋不了詹姆斯嚮導的精神攻擊，而且對方的氣味讓他很興奮。

順利進入史蒂夫的精神屏障後詹姆斯開始幫忙梳理，順便看看裡面的記憶以及一些秘密，窺探這些秘密讓他知道這幾天自己的愛人是否過得很好，也可以順便找回自己當年失去的記憶。

雖然有些記憶已經恢復的差不多，可是有些零碎的記憶他想不起來，需要對方來補足這些零碎的記憶，同時利用Omega和嚮導的能力對詹姆斯來說一點也不吃力，史蒂夫只能乖乖的任由他這樣對待自己。

梳理完畢後也知道一些事情，詹姆斯解除自己的能力也收回自己的氣味，很認真的看著自己最愛的人，史蒂夫想要開口說什麼卻不知道要說什麼才好，他看見愛人的眼神讓他很想要落淚。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫只是伸出手摸摸詹姆斯的臉頰，然後輕輕的手指擦掉愛人的眼淚，這些年他們兩人都過得很不好，被九頭蛇利用的詹姆斯過的很痛苦，失去愛人的史蒂夫也過得很痛苦。

「巴克，別哭。」史蒂夫輕輕的擦掉詹姆斯的眼淚。

「笨蛋！史蒂薇你這個大笨蛋！」詹姆斯很想要大吼可惜他正在哭。

「是、是、是，我是大笨蛋，是一個愛你的笨蛋。」史蒂夫主動親吻自己的愛人。

這個親吻越吻越熱烈，兩人又開始滾床單，只有史蒂夫強烈的進入自己的體內詹姆斯才會覺得自己還活著，回到愛人的身邊他們兩人真的很開心，找回自己的伴侶真的很好，是一件很開心的事情。

清洗過後兩人去看史蒂芬妮，詹姆斯看見自己的寶貝孫女很開心，他知道約瑟夫有多麼的喜歡自己的伴侶，偏偏那個人卻因為意外過世，留下這個可愛的孩子。

他們家總算有一個可愛的史蒂芬妮，當然屬於自己的史蒂薇也待在自己的身邊，詹姆斯可是很喜歡叫史蒂夫的暱稱史蒂薇，本來打算有個女兒就要叫史蒂薇，可惜瑪莎的名字被羅根給命名走。

小女兒貝琪的中間名他們打算就叫史蒂薇，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很開心家裏有兩個可愛的史蒂薇，詹姆斯抱起史蒂芬妮開始逗弄起來，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形很開心。

「這個孩子我看像瑪莎比較多，果然還是羅傑斯家的基因太強大。」詹姆斯很喜歡自己的孫女。

「不管像誰都一樣，這個孩子是我們的寶貝孫女。」史蒂夫不在意這個孩子到底像誰。

「嘿！PAPA，我們抓到內鬼，正在想辦法搞定皮爾斯那傢伙，澤莫男爵已經抓到啦！」約瑟夫打開通訊器開心的告訴史蒂夫。

「親愛的，我很高興你做到這點，我們會遵照你的意見，乖乖待在瓦干達休養。」史蒂夫苦笑的聽著約瑟夫的報告。

「DADA，我家的史蒂薇很可愛，對吧！她可是很受到大家的歡迎喔！喔！對，我和瑪莎可不希望再有弟弟妹妹啦！」約瑟夫開心的告訴自家父親。

「當然囉！小子，她是很可愛的女娃娃呢！至於會不會還有弟弟妹妹，我不知道，回去再找你好好溝通。」詹姆斯微笑地看著大兒子。

「瑪莎，快來報告，DADA回來要追殺我！」約瑟夫馬上轉頭和妹妹求救。

「HI！PAPA、DADA。」瑪莎不知道要說什麼話。

「寶貝，妳幫史蒂薇設下的屏障很好，別太擔心，我已經幫他修改過。」詹姆斯微笑地告訴自己的寶貝女兒。

「嗯，我很想你，DADA。」瑪莎很開心得到詹姆斯的稱讚。

瑪莎有太多的事情想要告訴詹姆斯，父女兩人說了很多心裡話，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形不開口插話，只是讓他們好好地說著，看見女兒心情好的樣子他也鬆了一口氣。

不知道為什麼貝琪很喜歡瑪莎，現在她抱著史蒂夫看著瑪莎和詹姆斯說話，史蒂芬妮揮揮自己的小手跟姑姑打招呼，貝琪好奇地看著史蒂芬妮，也揮揮自己的小手和瑪莎打招呼。

和孩子們說完話後史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶著貝琪和湯瑪斯去外頭的市集走走，這樣走走有助於詹姆斯的記憶復健，史蒂夫很樂意陪著愛人出去走走，湯瑪斯會買一些特產給史考特。

從小一起長大的湯瑪斯和史考特感情很好，兩人幾乎是形影不離，羅根看見這樣的情形真不知道要說什麼才好，艾力克斯很開心有人可以這樣照顧自己的弟弟。

瓦干達的市集很有非洲的風格，湯瑪斯挑選很多東西給X學院的孩子，自然也少不了給好友的特產，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

史蒂芬妮被詹姆斯抱著，貝琪坐在史蒂夫的肩膀上，湯瑪斯左挑右選的樣子他們只是笑笑的不說什麼，誰都不想阻止他這樣做，既然寶貝兒子想要買東西，兩位父親也不會說什麼。

「湯米，不要挑太多東西。」雖然不太想要阻止兒子，可是史蒂夫還是會告訴他不要買太多。

「好。」湯瑪斯隨意答應後又繼續買東西。

「你買太多的話史考特會生氣喔！」詹姆斯對於小兒子的個性不知道要說什麼才好。

「湯米，要記得買我的份喔！」貝琪突然說出這句話讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯很訝異。

「知道！」湯瑪斯對於一些小玩意很喜歡。

市集上的太太很少看見會有外國人來，尤其是這樣金髮碧眼的外國人，兩個很好看的外國人來買東西攤位上的人總是會很熱情的招呼他們，史蒂芬妮靠在詹姆斯的懷裡睡覺，當她睜大眼睛的時候可是很受到大家的歡迎。

走來走去碰巧碰到羅根和史考特帶著孩子們過來逛街，小辣椒避免自己的教女和她的兩位父親一樣沉浸在實驗室中，也跟其他人一樣來到市集逛逛，看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯時，摩根開心地跑了過去，順便看看史蒂芬妮。

小摩根是真的很喜歡史蒂芬妮這位妹妹，看見這樣的情形小辣椒當然很開心，至少她的寶貝教女不會一直泡在實驗室中，老是和東尼、布魯斯泡在實驗室中是多麼無聊的事情。

史考特和湯瑪斯聊得很開心，很小的時候湯瑪斯有在瓦干達住過一段時間，自然可以帶著自己的好友在這邊逛逛，順便找看看自己當年在這裡認識的朋友，湯瑪斯可是很喜歡和那些朋友一起玩。


	13. Chapter 13

「我曾經一度以為我回不來，無法回到你的身邊。」詹姆斯很怕失去自己最愛的人。

「現在，你不是回來了嗎？回到我的身邊，孩子們看見你回來很開心。」史蒂夫親吻自己最愛的人。

「當年注射的血清保護我，讓我掉下山崖後沒有死亡，但是腦部的撞擊讓我失去記憶。」詹姆斯無法想像失去自己的史蒂夫是怎樣的感覺。

「我很慶幸你沒有死去，不然我會很痛苦，沒把握跟羅根一樣可以走出來。」史蒂夫有多愛詹姆斯這點大家都很清楚。

湯瑪斯看著兩位父親的感情很好的樣子偷偷照了一張相片，然後傳到群組去給兄姊們，貝琪坐在他的肩膀上看著瓦干達的風景，看見兄長偷笑的樣子多少有些不解。

娜塔莎收到照片後馬上打開，看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯甜蜜的樣子微笑，納特維爾從背後抱著自己的母親看見手機上的相片後偷偷的和自己的母親說悄悄話，和小兒子說完悄悄話後娜塔莎微笑。

莉拉和庫柏看見克林特打開手機收訊息的樣子發現到這張照片，看見父親臉上的表情鬆了一口氣，然後開心的和他們兩人打鬧起來，冬日戰士回到美國隊長的身邊後不需要太過擔心。

艾瑞克難得拿起自己的手機打開來看通訊軟體，看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯的照片微笑，查爾斯看見丈夫的笑容感到很疑惑，艾瑞克什麼話都沒有說只是把手機拿給查爾斯，然後親吻丈夫的臉頰。

戴肯看見瑪莎突然往自己的身上撲來的樣子感到很疑惑，只是接住自己的未婚妻任由她撒嬌，看見她的表情大概知道是怎麼回事，約瑟夫迷糊地打開手機看見照片後微笑又繼續睡覺，莎倫看見這樣的情形只是微笑。

「我以為你會在我這次發情期的時候又射精在我的生殖腔裏面。」詹姆斯突然想到這件事。

「你現在的身體不容許我這樣做，而且我也不想要繼續有孩子，有太多意外在我會傷腦筋。」史蒂夫親吻愛人的臉頰。

「我知道你很喜歡孩子，不過我們家的孩子歲數差太多。」詹姆斯有多麼清楚史蒂夫多麼喜歡孩子。

「所以從此以後我要注意，不能完全被你的費洛蒙給迷惑。」史蒂夫知道要一個Alpha抵禦心愛的Omega的費洛蒙是多麼需要自制力的事情。

況且他們兩人又是哨兵嚮導的結合，除了發情期以外還有結合熱在，因此史蒂夫肯定需要忍耐，要幫詹姆斯解決結合熱和發情期，然後克制自己不能讓他生下孩子，相信自己的易感期時也是一樣。

只要史蒂夫答應詹姆斯的事情他一定會做到，聽見丈夫說的承諾詹姆斯知道史蒂夫會忍很久，不過他們兩人心甘情願，有了四個孩子的家可是很吵鬧，怎麼樣都要小心一點才可以。

他們兩人的年齡是要含飴弄孫，史蒂芬妮是個可愛的小女娃，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很樂意照顧她，史蒂夫和詹姆斯決定把內鬼的事情丟給孩子們，決定要在瓦干達好好的補蜜月。

同時他們要好好的教導貝琪這個孩子，有些事情是真的需要好好的教導她才可以，這幾天都是拜託湯瑪斯帶她，他們的小兒子是個很好的導師，暫時不需要擔心太多。

本來是想要在瓦干達度蜜月，沒想到戴肯先要羅根和史考特回來X學院，不知道為什麼哪個星球的外星人又來攻擊地球，需要金鋼狼和獨眼龍先回去，沒想到九頭蛇的餘黨也趁此機會大鬧。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯不得不先回紐約去，昆式戰機帶著原本在瓦干達的人全部回到紐約，連帝查拉和尼賈達卡也一起過去支援，被訓練成殺手的小狼女蘿菈和貝琪也被迫上陣。

「我去你的，這是打哪來的外星人，真噁心。」回到戰場上的詹姆斯看見這樣的情形馬上大罵。

「索爾和洛基已經去找源頭在哪裡，X戰警也出來支援。」史蒂夫滾了一圈躲開外星人的攻擊。

「靠！好噁心」貝琪閃開外星人的攻擊後拿起自己的武器攻擊外星人。

「真噁心，還是快點把這些外星人給解決掉。」娜塔莎儘管見過大風大浪也還是受不了這些外星人。

「我絕對不要再看到這些噁心的外星人。」瑪莎利用自己的嚮導能力避開這些惱人的攻擊。

索爾總算找到外星人的源頭，然後直接打雷閃電攻擊那個外星人，洛基一秒用魔法清除這些討人厭的外星人，這時候大家才鬆了一口氣，索爾這才摟著洛基的腰出現在大家的面前。

解決完這些外星人後還有九頭蛇的餘黨，美國隊長和冬日戰士以及金鋼狼會好好的處理，咆哮突擊隊的人全部都會集合，要把所有的九頭蛇餘黨給全部消滅掉。

這些事情當然要隱瞞皮爾斯進行，現在雖然抓到內鬼可是他們還是很清楚沒有證據是不能把這些人給一網打盡，好不容易把澤莫男爵抓到手，剩下的人當然要好好的一網打盡才可以。

約瑟夫對葉蓮娜很有興趣，鎖定目標後會好好的獵殺，他的獵物是絕對不會逃出他這個獵人的手心中，史蒂夫知道大兒子的心思後只是拍拍他的肩膀不多說什麼，詹姆斯也不會刻意多問。

自己的兒子他們很了解，約瑟夫做事會有分寸，現在專心地解決九頭蛇才是最重要的事情，看著這些文件史蒂夫和詹姆斯開始研究起來，咆哮突擊隊的人聚在一起開始商量事情。

「喔！我可愛的小史蒂薇，妳真可愛。」詹姆斯抱起自己的小孫女進入會議室。

「天呀！這是史蒂芬妮嗎？真可愛。」杜根看見詹姆斯懷裡的女娃開始逗弄起來。

「這孩子真像瑪莎，說是瑪莎的女兒我也會相信。」瓊斯伸出手逗弄史蒂芬妮。

「好了，我家史蒂薇是很可愛，不過現在要處理九頭蛇的事情。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形苦笑。

聽見自家隊長說的話大家恢復自己的注意力，詹姆斯把史蒂芬妮放在嬰兒床上，轉頭和隊友們一起商量事情，皮爾斯和澤莫男爵是一定要抓到才可以，絕對要送上國際法庭。

就算不送上國際法庭史蒂夫和詹姆斯也會親手解決他們的性命，復仇者聯盟以及神盾局可不算是什麼正派的機關，要走灰色地帶這點他們也會做，畢竟自從某些事情過後史蒂夫就不太信任政府。

那件事情當年攸關詹姆斯，就是因為這樣史蒂夫不相信政府，當年參戰的時候他就曾經反抗過自己的上司，皮爾斯的腦筋很好想要逮捕他需要一點時間，九頭蛇的餘孽當然要好好處理掉才可以。

維克多把自己在軍隊找到的問題告訴史蒂夫，聽見維克多的報告史蒂夫開始思考起來，如果可以他不想要牽扯到其他人，讓咆哮突擊隊的人自己解決，只是看起來這是不可能的事情。

「現在全部抓到的內鬼都是九頭蛇的人，不過相關性似乎不多，皮爾斯應該沒有這麼大的能耐把內鬼安插所有機構。」史蒂夫有點苦惱地說著。

「自從沒有佐拉和紅骷髏後，皮爾斯算是九頭蛇裡面的最高領導，澤莫男爵是二把手。」森田看過戴肯手上的文件。

「不過現在到底有什麼人可以安插內鬼在這些機構中？」瓊斯反而對於這件事感到很疑惑。

「或許皮爾斯有這個能耐在，你我心知肚明他們被抓到都不會說上線是誰。」詹姆斯並不訝異這樣的情形。

「讓琴和艾瑪去拷問他們，這樣效果更好。」羅根只是這樣說。

「乾脆讓查爾斯去更快，不過艾瑞克會生氣。」佛斯沃動了動自己的脖子。

「嘖！九頭蛇就是這樣煩人。」德尼爾不爽的說著。

這個建議史蒂夫決定去和艾瑞克以及查爾斯談談，畢竟這種事情可不是他們說了算，X學院的建立者是查爾斯和艾瑞克，當年雖然有羅根和凱婭輔助，但是史蒂夫還是要認為去爭取他們的意見才可以。

如果不是有個外星人來攻打地球的紐約，史蒂夫和詹姆斯還在瓦干達度蜜月，這些內鬼的事情讓孩子們去處理，不過最了解九頭蛇的人還是史蒂夫，當然還有咆哮突擊隊。

為了可以好好的審問犯人史蒂夫和詹姆斯一起開車來X學院，進入學院的時候看見湯瑪斯正在帶孩子們玩耍，看見這樣的情形他們露出好看的笑容，他們可愛的小兒子一掃陰霾讓他們很放心。

查爾斯對於史蒂夫和詹姆斯會來拜訪自己不意外，史蒂夫可說是很尊重人的美國隊長，需要人幫忙的時候一定會過來親自拜訪，加上自己的伴侶艾瑞克是他們帶大的孩子，查爾斯可是很喜歡史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

「查克，我方便借琴和艾瑪去審問犯人嗎？」史蒂夫開門見山地問著。

「我是沒有意見，不過需要看看她們兩人的意願。」查爾斯在某些方面也會走灰色地帶。

「艾瑪跟我說她會答應，琴要麻煩兩位去詢問她。」艾瑪是艾瑞克最好的助手，當然很樂意去幫忙史蒂夫他們。

「我去問琴，你們聊吧！」詹姆斯把史蒂芬妮交給史蒂夫後離開。

趁著孩子們正在上課的樣子詹姆斯好好的逛逛X學院，來到琴的教室的時候只是在門外看著她幫孩子們上課的樣子，這時候羅根和史考特也正在幫孩子們上課，湯瑪斯當然也是一樣。

琴看見詹姆斯出現在門口的樣子很訝異，不過對方只是比一個安靜的手勢，告訴她把課程上完之後再談，詹姆斯可是很受到女孩子們的歡迎，就像史蒂夫很受到男孩子們的歡迎。

下課鐘聲響了之後琴才走出教室和詹姆斯聊天，可愛的小女娃經過他們的時候也和詹姆斯打招呼，詹姆斯一一和這些可愛的孩子們打招呼，才告訴琴自己來找她的目的。

對於詹姆斯的要求琴感到很苦惱，她不太喜歡做這種事情，詹姆斯看見琴猶豫的樣子沒有多說什麼，如果對方不願意自己也不去會強迫她，只是讓艾瑪辛苦一點。


	14. Chapter 14

「琴，我可以請妳幫忙去審問犯人嗎？」詹姆斯拿了一枝玫瑰給她。

「喔！巴奇，你人真好，不過這個要求讓我很傷腦筋。」琴開心的把玫瑰收下來後說著。

「親愛的，妳不願意我也沒關係，別在意。」詹姆斯知道這個要求對琴來說有點難度。

「不，我很樂意幫忙，只是我怕控制不好自己。」琴有些不好意思的說著。

「這個別擔心，瑪莎會幫忙妳的。」詹姆斯知道瑪莎的嚮導能力可以抑制變種人的能力。

「這樣我就放心許多，瑪莎真的很厲害，不管魔法或是變種人等特殊能力都可以用嚮導能力抑制。」琴對於這點很佩服瑪莎。

「大概是因為她遺傳到我和史蒂夫的血清能力，以及凱婭親自教導她的關係。」詹姆斯只是這樣猜測。

「嗯，凱婭是很厲害的女巫，最強大的女巫。」琴有點懷念這位照顧自己的人。

第一代X戰警大多都被凱婭照顧過，羅根也親自培養他們，打鬥訓練全部都是他親自教導的，凱婭可是一一訓練他們哨兵、嚮導的能力，甚至連自己的變種能力也一一幫忙訓練。

直到她被九頭蛇的人殺死前凱婭都在訓練這些孩子，史蒂夫和詹姆斯也是他們的導師，這也是為什麼這幾個孩子會很懷念凱婭，看見羅根頹廢的樣子也很傷心難過。

後來認識洛基以及奇異博士後，有類似魔法能力的孩子會請他們兩人幫忙，索爾也對這些孩子們的能力很有興趣，只要有時間會和弟弟一起來這裡幫忙訓練這些孩子。

難得放假羅斯只想要窩在家裡不想動，可是抓到CIA的內鬼後大家忙得要死，現在根本想不到為什麼他們可以被安插到CIA裡面來，史傳奇看見艾人緊繃的樣子只是走過去幫他按摩放鬆身心。

「別想太多，這些事情會處理好。」史傳奇幫羅斯按摩肩膀。

「戴肯和瑪莎抓到內鬼後差點沒有殺了他們，現在就剩下拷問他們，確認他們的上線到底是誰。」羅斯享受史傳奇幫自己按摩肩膀。

「雖然這不關我的事情，但是我還是要提醒你，小心點，不要捲入任何的紛爭中。」史傳奇還是會擔心自己的愛人。

「放心，我不會有事。」羅斯好歹是個出色的Beta嚮導。

史傳奇和羅斯都是Beta的嚮導，他們對於自己的能力很有信心，即使性別是Beta他們也是有可以擁有孩子的機會，當然他們兩人是真的有孩子，平常王會幫忙帶著他們。

身為CIA特工的羅斯比較忙碌，儘管已經是至尊法師的史傳奇為了養家重拾醫生這個職業，他們兩人的孩子是王幫忙帶著，每天晚上他們會分出時間來陪陪孩子們，放假的時候也是一樣，一家人的感情很好不需要擔心。

享受過後羅斯繼續處理這些惱人的文件，把該查的事情查出來交給自己的上司戴肯，現在有美國隊長史蒂夫來幫忙，打倒九頭蛇這件事應該會比較輕鬆一些。

審問犯人的時候是由CIA的人來審問，請琴和艾瑪兩人幫忙，瑪莎和羅斯在旁邊輔助，如果琴失控的話他們兩人可以幫忙控制和疏導，儘管琴也是嚮導也是一樣。

果然最後在心靈感應者面前秘密全部都無法隱藏，知道上線之後瑪莎和羅斯開始動了起來，戴肯知道後會狠狠地把那些人給抓出來，約瑟夫當然也會這樣做。

「兩位辛苦了，我送妳們回去。」羅斯揉揉自己的太陽穴後決定送琴和艾瑪回X學院。

「放輕鬆，不會有問題。」瑪莎拍拍羅斯的肩膀。

「那就麻煩你，謝謝。」琴微笑地看著羅斯。

大致上把事情都處理好之後，史蒂夫和詹姆斯開始準備去搗毀九頭蛇的據點，不過還是不清楚皮爾斯到底在哪裡，沒有抓到皮爾斯他們無法安心，誰知道那傢伙到底會想要做什麼。

況且沒有打擊到九頭蛇的話，九頭蛇肯定會再次崛起，為了避免這樣的情形發生史蒂夫和詹姆斯一定會抓到皮爾斯，當年美國政府差點留下佐拉就讓九頭蛇有崛起的機會，只是最後他們還是把佐拉丟到國際法庭去。

儘管如此佐拉還是逮到機會讓九頭蛇留下一個種子，在二十年前發揚光大，凱婭的生命就是喪失在他們的手中，羅根、史蒂夫、詹姆斯和咆哮突擊隊的所有人狠狠地痛擊一頓九頭蛇。

沒想到最後還是留下一點種子沒有清除乾淨，讓九頭蛇有機會可以崛起，皮爾斯可以帶領九頭蛇重新再次出現這個世界中，史蒂夫和詹姆斯肯定要把這些人給幹掉。

「要當臥底人員嗎？」好不容易找到據點發現很難進入，史蒂夫對於這點感到很傷腦筋。

「某方面來說你說九頭蛇萬歲會很帥，親愛的史蒂薇。」詹姆斯不改在任務中調侃丈夫的個性來調侃史蒂夫。

「說真的，全部只有史蒂夫你可以沉穩的去臥底，我們其他人去附近打聽好了。」羅根看了一下外圍後說出這句話。

「就讓隊長和中士去臥底，反正他們兩人對這點早已經習慣，我們去外圍準備突擊。」杜根說完這句話就和其他人去準備。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯聽見隊友們說的話苦笑，只好喬裝打扮之後進入那個據點裡面，和外面的隊友好好的保持通信，有必要的話讓他們殺進來，畢竟她們兩人早已經臥底過很多次。

當年要不是史蒂夫沉住氣來和詹姆斯一起臥底才抓到佐拉，詹姆斯超喜歡史蒂夫面無表情的說九頭蛇萬歲這句話，他的丈夫有多帥氣只有自己知道，羅根超級不喜歡他們兩人放閃的樣子。

進入據點之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯慢慢的走著，記住某些事情後才開始決定去直搗黃龍，誰知道這個據點到底有什麼東西，九頭蛇的瘋狂人體實驗可是有很多人是受害者，他們家的小兒子就是其中之一。

更不用說羅根身上的金屬也是他們幹的好事，當年九頭蛇的人和軍隊有勾結，把羅根抓去當人體實驗的實驗品，最後把他救出來的時候羅根已經失去記憶，還好有凱婭在身邊這些記憶才慢慢恢復。

詹姆斯被俘虜的時候也有被抓去當人體實驗，後來打了劣質血清，不過這點後來被厄金斯博士解決，湯瑪斯的問題反而是到了瓦干達後才解決，不過那件事情在他的內心中留下很大的陰影。

「可以感應到前面有些陷阱，史蒂薇，小心點。」詹姆斯利用自己的嚮導能力告訴史蒂夫。

「好，看樣子那邊有人，我聽到他們的說話聲。」史蒂夫把自己的武器拿好慢慢走進。

「感覺上是不好對付的傢伙，我猜應該是那些人體兵器。」詹姆斯握好自己手上的槍。

「真不知道九頭蛇到底抓了多少人來做人體實驗。」史蒂夫想到這件事就感到很厭惡。

「小心！」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫被人攻擊。

「巴克，我沒事。」史蒂夫開始和眼前的傢伙打鬥。

聽見耳機中傳來不對勁的聲音約瑟夫和瑪莎闖入這個據點，馬上趕到史蒂夫和詹姆斯的身邊，看見和史蒂夫打鬥的人是自己的獵物約瑟夫馬上插手，對於這樣的情形史蒂夫沒有多說什麼。

除了葉蓮娜以外還有其他的人攻擊他們，史蒂夫和詹姆斯以及瑪莎動手把那些人給打趴，裡面不乏有幾個是人體兵器，葉蓮娜就是這樣的人，這種兵器沒有情感沒有任何的感覺，只是遵從命令去殺人。

不知道這些人到底是哨兵還是嚮導，或者是哪個性別的人，這些誰都不知道，咆哮突擊隊的人也從另外一方進入據點裡面，和他們碰頭之前也遇到許多敵人，一一把這些敵人給打倒。

「巴克，我們先走！」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形馬上和詹姆斯一起離開。

「PAPA、DADA，你們快點去抓人，不要被皮爾斯逃掉。」瑪莎擋住敵軍的攻擊後直接把人給踢飛。

復仇者聯盟的成員們也一一到齊，東尼和布魯斯直接利用駭客的方式來入侵裡面的機器竊取裡面的文件，其他人當然是進入裡面收集應該要收集的證據，他們不把皮爾斯送上國際法庭並不爽快。

據點的高層辦公室裡面有個人影正在慌張地收拾文件，這個人就是皮爾斯，他沒想到自己的計畫會被發現，加上澤莫男爵又被神盾局的人給抓到，這樣的情形讓他感到很慌張。

如果連自己都被神盾局的人給抓到，九頭蛇大概就無法再次崛起，只可惜當自己把東西收拾好之後，美國隊長和冬日戰士出現在自己的眼前，皮爾斯看見這樣的情形馬上開槍，只可惜詹姆斯的槍法比他更好更準確。

看見自己的武器被打掉的樣子皮爾斯不知道要怎樣才好，他只好拿起身邊的東西當武器來攻擊他們，可惜史蒂夫已經有防範拿起盾牌抵擋下來，然後一腳踢飛皮爾斯。

「混蛋！老子挑選你來神盾局服務，沒想到你竟然是九頭蛇的高層。」詹姆斯把皮爾斯拎起來很不爽。

「巴奇，別把人打死，還要把他帶回去神盾局。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形只能苦笑。

「哼！」詹姆斯直接把人打暈過去。

「證據收集的差不多，該回去了。」史蒂夫只是這樣告訴詹姆斯。

皮爾斯被後來過來的克林特和娜塔莎給帶回去，其他人也陸續的把證據收集完畢後離開，看見詹姆斯沒有事情史蒂夫當然鬆了一口氣，其他人也把剩餘的九頭蛇的特工給帶回去。

佩姬看見他們帶回一堆九頭蛇的餘黨很苦惱，只能先把他們丟到大牢去，看樣子有很大的時間他們需要好好的盤問這些人，搞清楚這些人到底為什麼要滲透這些機構。


	15. Chapter 15

不過他們也清楚這些人為什麼會滲透這些機構，不就是要讓九頭蛇統治世界，洞見計劃就是他們策畫的，想要讓空中航母飛到天空中去實行這個計畫，把對九頭蛇有害的人全部殺掉。

如果不是佩姬和史蒂夫、詹姆斯等人發現的早，洞見計畫很早就被他們壓下來，弗瑞當初還同意皮爾斯這個洞見計畫，佩姬知道後差點沒有破口大罵，卡蘿知道很想要痛揍自己的好友。

「如果當初卡蘿沒有好好罵弗瑞的話，洞見計畫肯定會實行。」史蒂夫多少對於弗瑞的印象不是很好。

「嘛！那孩子多少還是會有腦袋不清楚的時候。」佩姬拿了一杯咖啡給史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

詹姆斯不想要多說什麼，畢竟面試皮爾斯的時候自己也答應下來，會發生這些事情自己多少有些責任，史蒂夫抓著丈夫的手安撫他，皮爾斯這件事情不是他的錯。

收到史蒂夫的安慰詹姆斯微笑的看著他，佩姬微笑地看著兩位好友，她喜歡看兩位好友曬恩愛的樣子，雖然有時候會看到眼睛痛，但是她還是很喜歡看他們兩人曬恩愛。

娜塔莎和克林特會好好的拷問那些人，要知道那些人在他們兩人的面前根本瞞不了，皮爾斯要是打死不說的話他們會請去琴或是艾瑪來幫忙，自然是不需要擔心那麼多。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯以及佩姬自然可以在辦公室中好好的休息，詹姆斯靠在史蒂夫的懷裡休息，離開自己的Alpha這麼多年的時間，Omega的本能佔上風，讓自己會想要黏自己的丈夫。

「有想要吃什麼嗎？」史蒂夫很開心Omega的本性佔上風，讓詹姆斯可以這樣和自己撒嬌。

「都可以，肚子的確是有點餓。」詹姆斯很享受Alpha丈夫的費洛蒙環繞在自己的鼻尖。

「PAPA、DADA，我拿了一些食物，你們要吃嗎？」瑪莎走入辦公室的時候說。

「喔！寶貝，我真愛妳。」才說自己肚子餓女兒就拿點心來讓詹姆斯很開心。

「我也愛你，DADA。」聽見詹姆斯這樣說，瑪莎本能地回應自己的父親。

「小姑娘，最近手藝越來越好囉！」佩姬拿起食物吃後很開心。

「當然要進步囉！佩姬阿姨，妳的嘴越來越刁了。」瑪莎笑笑地說著。

史蒂夫拿起食物開始吃了起來，自己的確是有點餓，詹姆斯已經開始大口、大口的吃了起來，瑪莎送食物過來後跟他們聊天就回去自己的工作崗位上，佩姬也是去督促自己的屬下看看進度是怎樣。

辦公室就留下史蒂夫和詹姆斯，他們兩人吃過午飯後開始昏昏欲睡，詹姆斯靠著史蒂夫安穩的午睡，在這裡有個好處是有個小躺椅可以讓大家休息，史蒂夫摸著詹姆斯的頭安靜地看著書。

自己的Omega回到身邊，身為Alpha的自己真的很開心，史蒂夫會陪著詹姆斯去看心理醫生，會陪著他度過那些惡夢，自己的費洛蒙可以讓他好好的安穩休息，舒莉對此千交代萬交代要他一定要這樣做。

一點點的Alpha費洛蒙可以安撫Omega的情緒，尤其是他們兩人已經綁定，自然不需要太過擔心，兩人的哨兵和嚮導的能力也互相影響，只要在對方身邊史蒂夫和詹姆斯會感到很安心。

「史蒂夫，我已經拷問過那些人，得到一些有力的證據。」娜塔莎打開通訊器和史蒂夫說。

「把那些證據交給佩姬，剩下的事情她會處理。」史蒂夫是不會去管接下來的事情。

「有些東西是關於巴奇的事情，你要看嗎？」娜塔莎的語氣有些不穩定。

「好，傳給我。」史蒂夫大概知道是什麼事情。

「你看完不要……」娜塔莎不知道要說什麼才好。

「娜特，不要擔心，那些事情巴奇已經給我看過記憶。」史蒂夫很清楚娜塔莎在擔心什麼。

聽見史蒂夫說的話娜塔莎也不多說什麼，只是把資料全部傳給他，趁著詹姆斯還在自己懷裡睡覺的時間，史蒂夫慢慢的看著那些資料，對於愛人經歷過的事情他實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

當他們兩人重新締結連結的時候就有分享對方的記憶，看見詹姆斯經歷過那些如同噩夢般的經歷讓史蒂夫很難過，那天晚上他抱著愛人哭了一個晚上，兩人不得不相互舔傷口。

所以當他看這些資料的時候沒有太大的感覺，只是內心當中還是很難過，史蒂夫自然有辦法可以壓下這些事情，讓詹姆斯逃過法庭的審判，畢竟失去記憶的愛人被人利用這種事情是很難以抹滅的陰影。

午睡時間過後詹姆斯醒了過來，看見史蒂夫正在看自己的檔案的樣子沒多說什麼，只是擁抱自己心愛的人，用自己的費洛蒙去安撫自己的伴侶，史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰表示自己沒事。

「娜特把資料給你看了？」詹姆斯在史蒂夫的懷裡悶悶地說著。

「嗯，我總是要知道，不然很難在法庭上有攻防。」史蒂夫摸摸丈夫的頭髮安撫他。

「這些記憶……」詹姆斯不知道要說什麼才好。

「別擔心，我不會讓你上法庭，我可不相信那些人。」史蒂夫絕對不會讓人有機可趁。

詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫說的話只是蹭蹭他的脖子，自己有一個全心全意對待自己的丈夫他真的很開心也很滿足，他的史蒂薇永遠都會擋在自己的面前，自己肯定要好好的看著他才可以。

約瑟夫和瑪莎知道這些事情後沒有多說什麼，他們會用自己的方式來保護他們的父親和妹妹，絕對不會讓那些人有機可趁，更不會讓美國隊長為難，美國隊長的政敵他們會好好的打擊。

絕對不會讓他們有一絲一毫的機會有機可趁，如果可以的話他們會讓那些人下台，約瑟夫和瑪莎一點也不想要放過這個機會來扳倒他們，誰叫他們老是針對美國隊長。

湯瑪斯看見妹妹貝琪在X學院當中適應良好的樣子鬆了一口氣，他也不知道自己什麼時候評估小妹妹可以送回一般的學校上課，跟一般的小孩子一起上課。

不過以他想法是貝琪最好不要回去一般社會，畢竟有殺手的經歷可不是一般人可以接受的事情，湯瑪斯會想想要不要說服兩位父親讓貝琪在X學院上課，查爾斯一點也不介意她在這裡上課。

「羅根收到巴奇之前在九頭蛇的檔案，連帶貝琪的檔案也送來。」史考特看見自己的好友正在盯著貝琪的樣子說著。

「我剛剛收到，我正在想要怎樣說服PAPA和DADA說讓貝琪在這裡上課。」湯瑪斯只是看了一下史考特。

「你不知道怎麼評估她的情形嗎？」史考特很擔心的問著。

「也不算是，你家的蘿菈和貝琪的經歷相似，你知道我的想法。」湯瑪斯知道史考特自己的想法。

「湯米！」貝琪看見湯瑪斯揮揮手。

「嗯！我知道，湯米。」史考特看見湯瑪斯對貝琪揮揮手。

史考特想了想之後決定自己和羅根親自去和史蒂夫、詹姆斯說這件事，相信他們一定懂他們的用心，湯瑪斯的決定並不是不好，貝琪的殺手經驗對一般人來說可不是什麼好經驗。

蘿菈在X學院適應得很好，偶爾還是會和羅根吵架，史考特看見這樣的情形很無奈，戴肯似乎不是那樣在意他們父女吵架，只是會在他們吵架的時候把瑞秋和內特帶開。

雖然最後史考特會各賞他們兩人一拳讓他們安靜下來，而且蘿菈真的很喜歡艾瑞克和查爾斯，可愛的樣子很受到X學院裡面的人歡迎，貝琪的話更不用說。

把蘿菈的檔案看完之後羅根知道這孩子是自己的複製人，九頭蛇果然拿自己的基因去做這些事情，而且他們掀了九頭蛇的巢穴時，發現到有一個人體實驗的實驗室，裡面有許多變種人的小複製人。

這讓他們不得不把這些孩子給帶回X學院，艾瑞克和查爾斯沒有多說什麼，史蒂夫和詹姆斯、羅根直接把那個巢穴抄家滅族，沒想到這樣的實驗還存在，一直繼續下去沒完沒了。

「那孩子果然是我的複製人。」羅根對此感到很無奈。

「畢竟我們的能力在九頭蛇的眼中是很好的兵器。」戴肯拿了一罐啤酒給自己的父親。

「想也知道，我們都被抓過，甚至留有實驗的痕跡。」羅根知道自己身體的骨頭就是九頭蛇的傑作。

「至少我和蘿菈只有爪子而已。」戴肯把文件看完後沒多說什麼。

「算了，至少那孩子不需要太過擔心。」羅根把啤酒給喝完。

「蘿菈的個性根本就是你的翻版。」戴肯難得可以調侃自己的父親。

聽見兒子的調侃羅根只想要翻白眼，蘿菈那孩子真的很像自己倒是真的，連自己的兒子戴肯都沒有這樣像自己，史考特卻有辦法把蘿菈帶的很好，這點讓羅根很慶幸。

把所有的法律流程處理完畢後，詹姆斯、貝琪、蘿菈完全沒事，約瑟夫和瑪莎趁此機會把那些討人厭的政敵全部扳倒，史蒂夫知道這件事後只能苦笑不多說什麼。

湯瑪斯跟自己的兩位父親建議，讓貝琪繼續在X學院當中念書，史蒂夫和詹姆斯自然會去X學院找艾瑞克、查爾斯談談，確認小女兒在X學院當中的情形，畢竟他們的小女兒有不太好的經歷，讓她留在X學院也好。

即使檔案可以抹去貝琪曾經是殺手的事情，可是事實永遠存在生活中，根本不可能完全抹去，單純就因為這點史蒂夫和詹姆斯還是決定讓她在X學院生活、上課。


	16. Chapter 16

「艾瑞克、查克，不好意思，貝琪要拜託你們照顧。」史蒂夫很認真地看著眼前的兩個人。

「貝琪是個好孩子，我們會好好照顧她。」查爾斯很喜歡貝琪這個孩子。

「如果我沒摔下山崖的話，貝琪那個孩子可以和普通人一樣生活。」詹姆斯對此感到很懊悔。

「超級英雄的孩子不可能和一般人一樣。」艾瑞克不認同詹姆斯的話。

「也是，那孩子繼承我們的一切。」詹姆斯聽見艾瑞克說的話苦笑。

「謝謝你們，艾瑞克、查克。」史蒂夫很感謝艾瑞克和查爾斯的幫忙。

對於兩位父親的決定湯瑪斯很高興他們採納自己的意見，貝琪在X學院會比較好，自己也可以好好照顧她，這幾天大家忙碌的關係史蒂芬妮也是自己在照顧。

約瑟夫會抽時間過來看看自己的寶貝女兒，瑪莎來看史蒂芬妮的時候總是不想離開，貝琪甚至不想要瑪莎離開自己，湯瑪斯看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，貝琪是真的很喜歡瑪莎。

一切和平的樣子史蒂夫很開心，他喜歡這樣的日子，只是神盾局中的任務還是要執行，X戰警的工作也沒少，這些事情就跟往常一樣還是要做，詹姆斯會陪在自己的丈夫身邊不需要擔心。

洗澡過後詹姆斯看見史蒂夫已經躺在床上的樣子微笑，他走過去跨坐在丈夫的身上，史蒂夫睜開眼睛看見詹姆斯只穿著一件衣服就跨坐在自己的身上，他的血液開始往下衝。

「巴克，親愛的，你想做什麼？」史蒂夫吞了吞口水後看著詹姆斯。

「喔！我的小史蒂薇，你知道我想做什麼。」詹姆斯是個很性感的Omega嚮導。

「巴克，你……」史蒂夫聞到詹姆斯費洛蒙的味道。

「我相信小史蒂薇知道巴奇哥哥想要做什麼。」詹姆斯低下頭親吻自己的丈夫。

兩人的口水和舌頭交纏在一起，費洛蒙的味道開始散發在房間中，氣味交融在一起讓人感到很舒服卻也很煽情，可以感受到他們兩人之後會發生什麼事情。

雖然不在發情期和易感情中，可以做愛卻是他們兩人不能少的事情，史蒂夫在親吻過後微笑的看著詹姆斯，一個翻身就把人壓在床上，然後輕輕的往他的小穴探去，交融在一起的氣味讓詹姆斯的小穴開始濕潤起來。

勃起的陰莖開始摩擦起來，史蒂夫很喜歡在做愛的時候舔著詹姆胸前的果實，他喜歡輕咬著它們，這時候他可以聽見丈夫的呻吟聲，這種中間他也會輕輕的揉捏著胸前的果實，然後會好好的幫自己的丈夫口交。

每次看見自己最愛的丈夫親自幫自己口交的樣子詹姆斯會臉紅，他會摸摸史蒂夫金色的頭髮，自從自己教導他口交的技巧時，史蒂夫的口交技巧比自己還要好，這點詹姆斯一點也不否認。

「喔！啊！史蒂薇！好舒服！你的技巧真好！」詹姆斯現在只想要壓著史蒂夫的頭讓他繼續幫自己口交。

「巴克，你的味道真好吃。」史蒂夫吞下詹姆斯射在自己嘴裡的精液。

「史蒂薇……」詹姆斯眼神渙散的看著自己的丈夫。

「要嚐嚐自己的味道嗎？巴克。」看見這樣的情形史蒂夫微笑，然後低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。

兩人的舌頭又開始在嘴裡嬉戲起來，這時候史蒂夫的手也沒閒著，開始幫詹姆斯的小穴擴張，Omega的好處就是容易在擴張的時候會濕潤起來，會整個濕潤起來讓Alpha進入，

這時候史蒂夫會很有耐心的執行前戲，就是不想要讓自己心愛的詹姆斯受傷，只是對方總是會忍不住要他快要進入自己的體內，這時候史蒂夫會遵照詹姆斯的意思進入他的體內。

詹姆斯的腳開始蹭起史蒂夫的腰部，這是一個要他進入自己體內的邀請，史蒂夫當然懂詹姆斯的意思，握著自己的陰莖往丈夫的小穴對準後直接進入他的體內。

史蒂夫進入詹姆斯的體內後他聽見丈夫大叫，然後開始呻吟起來，自己也開始抽插起來，活塞運動開始後就不會停下，直到史蒂夫硬生生地打開詹姆斯的生殖腔後，把所有的精液射入子宮裡面才會停止。

「喔！史蒂薇……對、對、對……就是那裏。」詹姆斯開始呻吟起來。

「巴克，你的小嘴真貪婪，不想要我離開呢！」史蒂夫抬起詹姆斯的大腿開始撞擊他的敏感點。

「哈……嗯……喔……不……」詹姆斯已經開始胡言亂語。

「是這裡嗎？這裡果然是你的敏感點呢！巴克。」在一起這麼久的時間史蒂夫當然知道詹姆斯的敏感點在哪裡。

「你還問，混蛋。」詹姆斯超想要把自己的丈夫踢下床去。

「呵呵。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯，然後繼續撞擊丈夫的敏感點。

最後史蒂夫插入詹姆斯的生殖腔裡面成結，然後再次咬他後頸的腺體注入自己的費洛蒙，重新標記自己的最愛的人，當初在發情期的時候史蒂夫沒有這樣做，怕是又會有孩子的關係才沒有標記。

這次不在發情期內史蒂夫才這樣標記自己最愛的人，詹姆斯沒有太大的意見，只要自己身上沒有愛人的味道丈夫就會這樣做，不管自己是不是在發情期內都會這樣做。

成結過後需要等待一段時間，這時候史蒂夫會趴在詹姆斯身上，金色的頭髮會被對方撫摸著，直到時間差不多之後他們兩人會進入浴室當中洗澡，清醒自己身上的汗水。

詹姆斯可以感覺到自己回到史蒂夫身邊後，對方幾乎會黏在自己的身邊，果然自己出事情後帶給他的不安全感的後遺症，不過詹姆斯很願意讓史蒂夫黏著自己，他也很喜歡黏著自己的丈夫。

「怎麼感覺現在你比較像Omega不像是Alpha。」詹姆斯伸出手摸摸史蒂夫的臉。

「你不知道失去Omega的Alpha會在愛人回到身邊後出現這樣的現象嗎？」史蒂夫抓著詹姆斯的手親吻著。

「這不應該是Omega的反應才對，根本就是你想要黏我，少來用本能說來塘塞我。」詹姆斯用手指點點史蒂夫的鼻子。

「你怎麼說都對，親愛的巴克。」史蒂夫是不會和愛人吵這種事情。

的確在詹姆斯回來後史蒂夫變的很黏人，看見這樣的情形大家都被他們兩人丟了狗糧的時候眼睛會痛，約瑟夫和瑪莎似乎是早已經習慣這樣的情形，湯瑪斯回來住的時候總是受不了。

貝琪反而沒有被影響到，東尼看見這樣的情形會調侃他們兩人，布魯斯對於丈夫的習慣實在是不知道說什麼才好，霍華德當然會和自己的兒子一樣調侃自己的好友。

霍華德和東尼父子兩人看著史蒂夫和詹姆斯膩在一起的樣子很無言，瑪麗亞和布魯斯微笑的聊天，貝琪和摩根玩在一起不受打擾，史蒂芬妮跟在他們的身邊自然也在這裡。

「我說，今天不過是找詹姆斯叔叔來看看手臂，為什麼我現在要看他和史蒂夫叔叔膩在一起的樣子。」東尼很無奈的說著。

「親愛的東尼，我會很感謝你幫我檢查手臂。」詹姆斯微笑地看著東尼。

「史蒂夫，你和巴奇別在我家放閃，好嗎？我只是想要看看可愛的小史蒂薇，不是要看你們放閃的樣子。」霍華德忍著情緒和自己的兩位好友說。

「我家史蒂芬妮很可愛吧！約瑟夫可是很開心自己的寶貝女兒很受歡迎呢！」史蒂夫微笑的看著自己的好友。

「喬治那孩子可是我的教子，他的女兒也是我的孫女。」霍華德很喜歡約瑟夫那個孩子。

「我以為你會更喜歡瑪莎一點。」史蒂夫看著貝琪和摩根正在逗弄史蒂芬妮的樣子微笑。

「誰要跟羅根搶啊！瑪莎一出生羅根那傢伙就把她抱走，我能搶嗎？」霍華德想起以前的事情就生氣。

「羅根和凱婭真的很喜歡瑪莎，連戴肯也很喜歡。」詹姆斯聽見他們說的話回頭搭話。

「瑪莎的婚禮我包辦啦！要是戴肯那小子沒好好對待瑪莎，我會痛揍他一頓。」霍華德很寵瑪莎這個孩子。

「瑪莎聽見到的話會很高興。」史蒂夫只是這樣說。

霍華德和東尼和布魯斯馬上拉著詹姆斯去實驗室看看他的手臂情況，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，瑪麗亞倒了一杯檸檬茶給他喝，讓他坐下來和自己聊天。

摩根也有很多事情想要和史蒂夫分享，貝琪跟著坐在旁邊一起搭話，小孩子們總是有許多天馬行空的想法，摩根可是史塔克家的孩子，總有更多的天馬行空的想法。

幻視和彼得回到家後看見史蒂夫很開心，衝過去找他聊天，他們兩人可是很崇拜史蒂夫，彼得可是下一代在培育的超級英雄蜘蛛人，幻視也有自己的能力，現在正在和艾瑞克、查爾斯的女兒汪達交往。

瑪麗亞看見這樣的情形微笑，然後擁抱自己的大孫子幻視，本來是花花公子的東尼遇到布魯斯馬上安定下來，隨後生下三個孩子，當然對於他們來說摩根是個小意外，是他們家的小活潑、小寶貝。

「哪有這樣的，大哥和二哥回來都和我搶史蒂夫爺爺。」摩根像是抱怨像是撒嬌的說著。

「嘿！小摩根，妳怎麼可以這麼說，從瓦干達回來後我都沒有見到隊長。」彼得捏捏寶被小妹的臉。

幻視反而沒有多說什麼，已經成年的他不會去和自己的小妹妹計較，史蒂夫的確是很受到他們三個歡迎，詹姆斯更是不用說，明明就是一個Omega，撩妹的手段可是不輸給霍華德和東尼。


	17. Chapter 17

X學院中羅根躺在床上看著舒莉傳給自己的資料，看見自己的身體沒有太大的問題沒有多說什麼，經歷這麼多年的時間自己早已經不是那樣在意，或許有時候自己有在淺意識中想要尋死，可惜自己死不了。

這麼多年的時間羅根知道自己人生的前半段是凱婭在陪伴自己，後半生是史考特陪伴自己，有他們在身邊自己可以繼續走下去，嘗試查爾斯說的普通人的人生。

史考特進入房間後羅根聞到他身上的味道，由於史考特的粒線體因為受傷過，費洛蒙的氣味並不明顯，不過羅根的鼻子很靈敏，他的丈夫費洛蒙的味道對自己來說剛剛好。

「你發情了？瘦子。」羅根看著自己最愛的人。

「嗯，好像是這樣，不過我的味道真的很不明顯。」史考特主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「偏偏我聞的到，我喜歡你的味道，很好聞。」親吻過後羅根告訴史考特。

「所以你要操我嗎？親愛的羅根。」史考特露出好看的笑容來挑釁自己的丈夫。

看見心愛的人在挑釁自己羅根當然會好好的操他，絕對會讓史考特很滿意，其實不管他們兩人是否正在發情，羅根和史考特會保持一定的性愛程度，不過Omega的本能會讓史考特很想要親近身為Alpha的羅根。

親吻過後兩人身上的衣服全部不見出現在地上，史考特喜歡摸羅根身上的六塊肌，他老是搞不懂為什麼丈夫的身材會比自己還要好，自己明明練習的很勤快，可身材永遠沒有跟自己的丈夫一樣好。

而且史考特很喜歡羅根用他的雙手撫摸自己身上的敏感點，丈夫的手撫摸自己身上的敏感點時，自己總是會有輕輕打顫的感覺，後穴會開始分泌許多體液來迎合對方進入。

羅根在前戲的時候很有耐心，總是會用很大的耐性來慢慢開發史考特的身體，讓他的身體習慣自己的一切，最後才會進入他的體內，這中間會讓字的丈夫感到很愉快。

「羅根，快點……」耐不住性子的史考特要羅根進入自己的體內。

「別急，瘦子。」羅根親吻自己最寶貝的丈夫。

「嗯……唔……我……想要……」史考特輕輕的呻吟起來。

「好。」看見愛人已經忍不住的樣子羅根乖乖地進入他的體內。

完全濕潤的後穴已經完全可以容納羅根的凶器，史考特的發情期不會影醒他的日常生活，如果不注意的話根本不知道他是進入發情期，只有在忍不住的時候史考特才會去找羅根解決自己的慾望。

看見這樣的情形羅根覺得不是辦法，因此在一起之後只要有時間他會帶領史考特享受一下不同的性愛，讓史考特可以在發情期的時候願意做愛，而羅根也會帶給他很好的享受。

才進入史考特的身體裡面他就不小心射精，看見這樣的情形羅根微笑地親吻他，看樣子自家愛人是這樣的敏感，僅僅只是自己進入就已經達到高潮，這讓自己會覺得很開心。

腸道被塞得滿滿的讓史考特覺得很舒服，他推推羅根要對方動一動，自己光是這樣才不會滿足，羅根知道史考特的意思開始動了起來，光是這樣的撞擊就讓史考特呻吟連連，對此羅根很滿意。

「天……喔……嗯……啊……好舒服……」史考特可以感受到羅根撞到自己的敏感點。

「每次撞擊這裡你就很喜歡，瘦子。」羅根知道史考特的敏感點在哪裡。

「哈……啊……嗯……」史考特聽不清楚丈夫說的話，只是盡情地呻吟著。

「瘦子，你知道嗎？在床上的你，我更是喜歡。」羅根喜歡和自己上床的史考特。

「不……不要……」當羅根想要撞開史考特的生殖腔時，他忍不住出口阻止自己的丈夫。

「確定不要嗎？」聽見丈夫說的話羅根停下自己的動作不繼續下去。

羅根的這句話讓史考特清醒許多，明明已經標記成婚的兩人，史考特還是不喜歡羅根射精在自己的生殖腔裡，打開子宮頸這個開口的時候自己總是會開口阻止丈夫。

會生下瑞秋和內特只是個意外，那天史考特自己喝酒喝到酒醉，又在發情期的時候喝酒，才會讓羅根射精在自己的生殖腔裏面，加上又是發情期大大的提升了懷孕的機率，才會生下這兩個孩子。

看見史考特沒有回答自己的樣子羅根親親他的額頭，然後準備把肉棒抽出來不再繼續下去，感受到羅根的動作史考特本能地抓住他的手，不讓他離開自己的體內。

他的丈夫有多麼的體貼自己史考特很清楚，只要自己說不要羅根就不會繼續下去，而且把他們兩人打理好之後才會自己在浴室中解決慾望，甚至自己不想要被標記的時候也是一樣。

「沒事的，瘦子。」看見這樣的情形羅根只好低下頭去親吻自己最愛的人。

「標記我，在我體內成結。」恢復理智的史考特很認真的說著。

「你確定？史考特。」聽見史考特說的話羅根很認真的問他。

「嗯。」史考特點點頭表示自己已經做好準備。

「親愛的，你不要勉強自己，我不要你委屈自己。」羅根乾脆把史考特抱起來換個姿勢做愛。

「我沒有委屈自己，每次都是你在迎合我，偶爾我也該答應你才對。」史考特放鬆自己後趴在羅根的身上。

聽見自己丈夫說的話羅根沒有多說什麼，只是親吻史考特不多說什麼，然後開始動起自己的腰部在他的體內衝刺，這讓史考特只能在羅根的身上扭動自己的腰部迎合他。

最後羅根還是在史考特的生殖腔裡面成結，他脖子上的粒線體也被丈夫咬了一口後注入他的費洛蒙，儘管已經擁有永久標記，可是他們還是會這樣做，這時候史考特好聞的費洛蒙會和羅根的費洛蒙纏繞在一起。

整個房間都會是他們兩人的費洛蒙味道，如果單聞羅根的費洛蒙會感到很不舒服，畢竟是戰爭和硝煙的味道，可是史考特的費洛蒙味道會中和這個味道，交纏在一起有種讓人不知道說什麼的感覺。

其實史考特一點也不介意懷上羅根的孩子，只是他每次在做愛的時候都會拒絕自己的丈夫，到最後只要他說出這句話對方就會停止，往往到第二天醒來之後史考特會很後悔對羅根說這句話。

當年羅根標記史考特的時候已經是他們結婚後有幾年的時間，每次都沒有做到最後，只有臨時標記這件事，永久標記當初史考特大膽喝醉引誘羅根後才成功。

「不喜歡的話不要勉強自己，瘦子。」羅根看見史考特趴在自己身上的樣子說。

「我沒有勉強自己，我只是覺得你不想被我束縛。」史考特不知道要說什麼才好。

「你沒有束縛我，我不介意保持這樣的關係。」羅根知道失去凱婭之後那種痛苦他不想再次體會。

「我都拜託舒莉移植你的自癒細胞，你對我有信心一點，好嗎？」史考特覺得這種事情老是和羅根說不過來。

「及此永久標記後，你還是會拒絕我成結。」羅根覺得很無奈。

「我只是腦袋有點昏，隨口胡說罷了。」史考特用力捏了羅根。

羅根苦笑地看著懷裡的人，自己的小丈夫是自己看著長大的孩子，當初史考特和自己表白時猶豫很久，如果不是因為他們兩人很匹配的話，羅根是不想要和史考特在一起。

就這樣吵吵鬧鬧過著安穩的家庭生活，戴肯倒是很開心有人可以接受自己的老爸，羅根和史考特看似吵吵鬧鬧實際上他們兩人的感情很好，至於這次的發情期會不會再有孩子，那就不是他們兩人要去多想的事情。

完事過後羅根幫史考特清洗身體，然後抱起他回床上睡覺，睡前羅根處理一些事情後才和史考特一起睡覺，感受到對方的體溫史考特馬上網羅根的身上靠過去。

紐約還是跟以往一樣不是那樣平靜，這次的不平靜讓復仇者聯盟和X戰警全部出馬，加上有魔法的關係連奇異博士也一起出現，索爾和洛基實在不懂為什麼他們來中庭後老是會有外星人攻擊這裡。

「我真的很懷疑索爾和洛基到底是不是瘟神啊？每次來都會出現外星人攻打地球。」戴肯解決一個外星人後說出這句話。

「這個嘛！我也不太清楚，雖然我也很懷疑就是。」瑪莎把武器收好，直接動用自己的魔法能力來解決這些外星人。

「等等！誰來告訴我，瑪莎是個女巫？」山姆第一次看見瑪莎用魔法能力很訝異。

「她是女巫沒錯，只是喜歡用武器打鬥。」羅斯操作戰機閃開外星人的攻擊，順便解釋給山姆聽。

「哼！她可是我老婆最出色的學生，凱婭可是不輸給至尊法師的女巫。」羅根踢掉一個外星人後說著。

「凱婭是我們阿斯嘉德最出色的女巫之一，不輸給我的母親芙麗嘉。」索爾一個閃電把大範圍的外星人給消滅掉。

「凱婭是九界第一強的女巫，我倒要看看身為她的學徒的瑪莎到底有什麼本事，肯定比二流法師還要厲害。」洛基不忘損奇異博士。

「是比我還強，這點我承認，但是我不是二流法師。」奇異博士覺得自己好歹是繼承至尊法師名號的人。

每次在消滅外星人的時候大家總是會一邊打鬥一邊聊天，汪達也在旁邊幫忙大家，她也是受到凱婭指導的孩子之一，只是她的能力沒有瑪莎那樣厲害，皮特羅和寇特用自己的能力在疏散人們，以免他們被受到波及。

變種人之間不乏也有女巫和法師的存在，凱婭會細心的指導這些孩子利用自己的魔法能力，真正收為徒的孩子只有瑪莎，太久沒有用魔法的瑪莎動了動自己的身體，然後開始利用魔法能力消滅這些討人厭的外星人。


	18. Chapter 18

大範圍的魔法能力可以把這些惱人的外星人消滅掉，看見這樣的情形大家鬆了一口氣，照慣例史蒂夫和史考特兩人會商量很多事情，把後面的程序整個處理完畢。

在大廈的休息室中大家正在休息，史蒂夫和史考特以及幾個人並不在裡面，羅根和詹姆斯一起喝酒聊天，瑪莎靠在沙發上睡覺，連身上的戰鬥服都沒有換下來，戴肯在一旁當人肉靠墊。

「我已經把蟲洞關上，但是不確定這些外星人到底是怎麼過來地球。」對於魔法方面的事情奇異博士會解說給大家聽。

「這些外星人會一些魔法，現在有幾個受害者需要處理。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形很傷腦筋。

「不用擔心，我相信洛基很樂意去處理這些事情。」索爾會讓自己的弟弟洛基去處理。

「哼！誰要處理那些破事，螻蟻的事情我可不管。」洛基就是不爽要幫索爾做面子。

「算了吧！你總是口是心非，你可是很喜歡處理那些事情。」史考特聽見洛基說的話吐槽。

把所有的事情處理完畢後史蒂夫去找詹姆斯，看見愛人和羅根喝酒的樣子沒有多問什麼，只是拿起杯子裝伏特加和他們一起喝酒，不曉得為什麼這些才剛解決外星人的復仇者聯盟的超級英雄們開始玩了起來。

似乎是娜塔莎提起的遊戲，大家都想要玩的真心話大冒險，加上黑豹和白狼又來幫忙，當然是不會放過機會來整人，瑪莎醒來後就被迫玩真心話大冒險。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯反而沒有太大的意見，大家坐下來圍成一圈開始打牌，玩起真心話大冒險這個遊戲，娜塔莎這位女王大人想要做的事情誰也逃不掉，自然大家會乖乖坐下來玩遊戲。

東尼已經磨刀霍霍想要問問幾個人問題，布魯斯看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，約瑟夫似乎也是一樣，湯瑪斯只能把自己縮到最小，挨著兩位父親不想去看其他人的表情。

「好了，男孩們、女孩們，我們，遊戲開始！」娜塔莎微笑地宣布遊戲開始。

「輸的人可別有太大的意見。」東尼微笑地說著。

「嘖嘖！東尼，你這樣說，最會賴帳的人是你。」克林特才不相信東尼不會賴帳。

「啊！我輸了。」汪達秀出手中的牌後告訴他們。

「哈！我贏了！」詹姆斯絕對會贏所有的人。

「都忘記絕對不能和巴奇打牌。」羅根聽見詹姆斯說的話一點也不意外。

詹姆斯開始指定汪達要玩哪一個，雖然不想要讓自己的秘密給大家知道，可是汪達拿不定主意詹姆斯會做出什麼大冒險的遊戲，因此決定說真心話來當懲罰。

一向禮讓女孩子的詹姆斯當然不會為難汪達，讓她說出一個不怎麼重要的秘密給大家知道，之後大家笑笑地繼續玩下去，輪到東尼輸的時候他差點沒有大叫出來。

畢竟誰都玩不過詹姆斯，大概除了史蒂夫和他們家的小孩以外，真的沒有幾個人可以玩過他，東尼當然會不高興的選擇一個大冒險，娜塔莎直接指定他做幾個伏地挺身。

輪到湯姆斯的時候汪達惡作劇的讓他顯現自己的變種能力，讓大家可以好好地摸小狗，嚇的他最後跳入史蒂夫的懷裡發抖，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯摸摸寶貝兒子讓他恢復成人身，只是尾巴和耳朵卻沒有整個收起來。

「湯米，沒事的。」史蒂夫輕輕地撫摸自己的兒子。

「PAPA。」被嚇到的湯瑪斯總算恢復過來。

「瑪莎，選擇真心話還是大冒險。」娜塔莎微笑地看著自己的妹妹。

「真心話。」瑪莎打了一個呵欠後說出答案。

「你最愛的男人是誰？」東尼對於這件事感到很好奇。

「我的PAPA，最強的Alpha，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。」瑪莎揉揉自己的眼睛告訴東尼。

「什麼！竟然不是戴肯，戴肯你也太可憐了吧！」東尼聽見答案馬上大叫出來。

「嘛！你最好不要問她內心的排名，我連前五名都排不上呢！」戴肯讓瑪莎靠在自己的懷裡睡覺。

「哈哈！第一名一定是PAPA，第二名是DADA，第三名是羅根，第四名和第五名是我和湯米，你真可憐啊！戴肯。」約瑟夫把答案告訴其他人。

「戴肯是我的伴侶，根本不需要上排名，跟其他人又不能比。」瑪莎丟了一個抱枕給約瑟夫。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯聽見女兒說的話微笑，的確自己的伴侶根本無法比較，要是比較的話肯定會對不起自己的愛人，對瑪莎來說戴肯根本不需要比較，他永遠是自己內心中最特殊的一個存在。

只有自己的伴侶才會是每個人心目中最特殊的存在，對史蒂夫來說詹姆斯就是這樣的存在，真要說自己這輩子最愛的人是誰，他可以毫不猶豫地說是詹姆斯‧布南崁‧巴恩斯這個人。

詹姆斯看見自己的精神體布偶貓和史蒂夫的獅子格蘭特玩在一起，格蘭特這個名字還是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的中間名，就像自己的布偶貓叫布南崁是一樣的道理。

大家的精神體各自去找自己的伴侶的精神體玩耍，只有在放輕鬆的時候才會看見這樣的情形，詹姆斯摸摸待在自己懷裡的小兒子湯瑪斯，這個孩子的變種能力除了可以變成任何動物外，還有就是擁有碰到人的偽裝能力。

或許也是這個原因湯瑪斯在X戰警的代號是『偽裝者』，只是沒想到汪達會拿這個能力讓他們惡作劇，這也是為什麼湯瑪斯後來會直接跳到史蒂夫的懷裡瑟瑟發抖，詹姆斯也知道這某部分是當年九頭蛇遺留下的PTSD。

「湯米，你還好嗎？」詹姆斯很怕自己的兒子會被PTSD給影響。

「我沒事。」湯瑪斯一直在克服自己的PTSD，不讓那些回憶在自己的腦袋中出現。

「深呼吸，湯米，我們都在。」史蒂夫擁抱自己的小兒子。

「PAPA，我沒事，真的沒事。」湯瑪斯催眠自己也順便告訴兩位父親自己沒事。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯沒想到娜塔莎的惡作劇會引起小兒子的PTSD，當年九頭蛇到底是怎樣對戴湯瑪斯他們並不清楚，那時候回來的時候小兒子幾乎是會躲在家裡的角落中，或是把自己埋在某個看不到的地方。

而現在這樣的情況已經減少很多，可是某些事件還是會觸發他的PTSD，不得不讓山姆輔導他很多次，現在看見湯瑪斯被觸發PTSD史蒂夫和詹姆斯很擔心，山姆看見這樣的情形決定和湯瑪斯好好談談。

太過害怕的關係史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶著湯瑪斯離開，山姆馬上跟過去陪陪他們，幫湯瑪斯疏導一下恐懼的情緒，妮娜今天沒有跟過來根本無法用費洛蒙好好地安撫他。

山姆和湯瑪斯談了許多話，這樣讓他放鬆許多，妮娜知道這件事後馬上來復仇者大廈，用自己的費洛蒙安撫自己的男友，有了山姆和妮娜的幫忙湯瑪斯才穩定許多。

看見男友穩定許多後妮娜很無奈地去教訓自己的妹妹汪達，湯瑪斯的情況在某些時候會變的很嚴重，妮娜知道汪達並不知道湯瑪斯的過去，沒想到這樣的惡作劇會引起湯瑪斯的PTSD。

「湯米，沒事的，我在呢！我會幫你教訓汪達。」妮娜看見湯瑪斯縮在角落的樣子努力安撫著。

「妮娜。」湯瑪斯伸出手觸碰自己的女友。

「好了、好了，沒事，你繼續這樣的話，史蒂夫和詹姆斯會擔心。」妮娜摸摸湯瑪斯的頭。

「我……」湯瑪斯看自己的父親們擔心的眼神不知道要說什麼才好。

「你好好的和山姆聊聊，我先去揍汪達，不要害怕面對那些記憶。」妮娜親親湯瑪斯的額頭。

「好。」湯瑪斯乖乖地答應自己的女友。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯陪伴湯瑪斯回憶那些記憶，山姆很樂意幫他疏導這些惱人的記憶，妮娜是真的去教訓自己的妹妹汪達，妮娜真的覺得自己應該要好好地告訴自己的兄弟姊妹不要對自己的男友惡作劇。

和山姆聊過之後湯瑪斯發現自己的情緒穩定多了，他很清楚這個惡夢很難會過去，就像是史蒂夫很怕失去詹姆斯是同樣的意思，二戰時期史蒂夫失去過一次詹姆斯，後來又再次失去他，這種痛苦會讓當事人記憶猶新。

當年九頭蛇綁架自己的小兒子這件事讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯很自責，畢竟他們家的孩子或多或少都有被九頭蛇的人綁架過的經驗，約瑟夫和瑪莎很快就找回來，沒有受到任何的虐待，可是湯瑪斯就不一樣。

由於湯瑪斯是變種人，九頭蛇在他的身體上動了許多實驗，逼迫他提早覺醒自己的變種能力，等到史蒂夫和詹姆斯把孩子救出來的時候發現到他們的小兒子有嚴重的PTSD，誰觸碰他都會被攻擊。

「湯米，我很抱歉，那時候沒有及時救出你。」史蒂夫把小兒子抱在自己的懷裡。

「沒關係，又不是PAPA你們的錯，那天是我自己貪玩才會被人帶走。」從小有冒險精神的湯瑪斯是個很有活力的小子。

「但是我們閃神沒有注意到你是我們的錯。」詹姆斯很自責自己那天一時分心處理任務而沒注意到孩子被帶走。

「DADA，真的不要自責，是我自己沒有警覺心。」湯瑪斯知道那天自己的活動範圍抬頭就可以看到兩位父親，沒想到自己還是被抓走。

「即使把那個混蛋抓到手我還是不解氣。」想到這件事詹姆斯就很火大。


	19. Chapter 19

當時沒有人注意到有個九頭蛇的特工會裝成神盾局的特工來當美國隊長和冬日戰士的保鑣，約瑟夫和瑪莎已經進入FBI和CIA服務，當天難得放假可以帶孩子去公園玩耍，史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶著湯瑪斯去公園玩。

看見小兒子跟公園的小朋友們玩在一起的樣子史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑，跟湯瑪斯揮揮手後聽見通訊器的聲音，低頭開始討論起過幾天的任務內容，再次抬頭後發現他們的小兒子就這樣消失。

一秒動用身邊的神盾局特工去尋找人，後來一直沒有尋找到，約瑟夫和瑪莎知道這件事後也開始動手去找人，他們的小弟弟怎麼會去公園玩就這樣消失不見，而且跟他一起玩的小孩子也神不知鬼不覺的一起被帶走。

後來陸續有小孩子在公園裡玩耍失蹤，警察們不得不把這個案子交給神盾局去處理，焦急史蒂夫和詹姆斯希望可以快點找回他們的小兒子，湯瑪斯的處境到底怎樣他們也不清楚。

最後是細心的娜塔莎發現情況不對，調閱監視器的畫面才抓到犯人，循線把人逮捕過後才知道是九頭蛇幹的好事，一秒去摧毀那個九頭蛇的基地，把湯瑪斯和其他失蹤的孩子給救出來，事件才告一段落。

這件事才讓他們知道九頭蛇是在抓潛藏尚未覺醒的變種人，而他們的小兒子湯瑪斯剛好就是其中之一，史蒂夫和詹姆斯不知道要怎麼說，只能用愛盡力撫平孩子的傷痛。

「九頭蛇永遠都是我們的死敵，還好這次已經全部都清除乾淨。」史蒂夫一想到丈夫和孩子們受到的苦他就很痛。

「我想，就算他們再次出現，我們也有辦法解決他們。」詹姆斯知道史蒂夫很自責自己和孩子們的事情。

恢復正常的湯瑪斯被史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶回去房間休息，他把自己縮成一團不想多說什麼，妮娜和史考特進入房間來陪他，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯先行離開。

相信有妮娜和史考特的陪伴湯瑪斯會沒事，對於這種事情他們不知道要說什麼才好，不管他們多愛自己的孩子，這個PTSD無法完全消除，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯自然會很心疼。

約瑟夫和瑪莎看見剛剛那樣的情形知道湯瑪斯的PTSD又復發的樣子很擔心，他們沒想到汪達的一個惡作劇竟然會引起弟弟的PTSD，馬上起身去看湯瑪斯的情況。

回到客廳後史蒂夫和詹姆斯坐下來和羅根一起喝酒，他們三個可是從軍對退下來的軍人，難免會有嚴重的PTSD，羅根更是嚴重，有史考特在身邊他恢復很好，相信湯瑪斯肯定也會慢慢恢復。

坎坷的童年讓史蒂夫變的很堅強，詹姆斯一直陪在他身邊，直到失去自己最愛的人時，史蒂夫簡直要天崩地裂，好在後面找到自己最愛的人，詹姆斯回到自己的身邊，不過他一生中失去愛人的次數一共三次。

「我失去巴奇一共三次，但是我很慶幸我可以找回他。」史蒂夫不知道要怎麼說。

「你很幸運，凱婭的離開是我無法找回她。」羅根想起已經過世的妻子很難過。

詹姆斯握著史蒂夫的手不多說什麼，自己很幸運可以回到愛人的身邊，可是羅根就沒有這樣幸運，不過羅根這一生還是有幸運的事情，是他再次擁有自己的摯愛。

超級英雄中的每個人或多或少都有一點PTSD，只是他們會想辦法克服，畢竟他們的人生有個跟一般人一樣不同的經歷，或許就是因為這樣的經歷才會讓他們成為超級英雄。

索爾和洛基走過來和他們三個喝酒，洛基偏好淺嚐即止，索爾很喜歡和史蒂夫、羅根一起喝酒，他們幾乎可以說是喝不醉，詹姆斯當然也是一樣，不過他偏好和自己的好友洛基喝酒。

「吾友，陪我來喝酒。」索爾和史蒂夫勾肩搭被的說著。

「索爾，你可別說你帶了阿斯嘉德的酒來，那我們可會喝醉。」史蒂夫不太介意索爾對自己的動作。

「哈哈，今天沒那個機會帶酒來，所以喝的是中庭的酒。」索爾把伏特加拿給史蒂夫。

「俄國的伏特加！」詹姆斯看見是伏特加很開心。

曾經住在俄國一段時間的詹姆斯很喜歡俄國的伏特加這點史蒂夫很清楚，畢竟自己和他當初一起去執行任務，那段時間撿到娜塔莎這個孩子，派駐在德國的任務時撿到艾瑞克，這兩個孩子成為他們家的一份子。

後來約瑟夫和瑪莎出生後還是有在俄國執行任務的工作，那時候他們不得不把孩子們帶過去，不過也是這樣在全世界派來派去的任務讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯一家人的語言能力很好，羅根當然也是一樣。

羅根出生在一戰前，神盾局還沒成立之前他和凱婭就已經全世界走透透，幾乎是世界上所有的語言都會說，除了西班牙語不太流利外，其他語言幾乎可以說的很好。

因此詹姆斯看見俄國的伏特加當然會很開心，只是沒想到索爾竟然會喝這樣酒，四個人開心的喝酒聊天，索爾可是很喜歡和朋友分享自己遇到的事情，洛基則是會和詹姆斯聊天。

「要幫你消除那孩子的記憶嗎？」洛基突然說出這句話。

「不用，湯米可以自己面對，你說過記憶不是容易消去。」詹姆斯不是那樣想要讓洛基消除小兒子的記憶。

「我家那三個老是吵著要來中庭，應該讓他們三個來和他們做朋友。」洛基每次口中說中庭人是螻蟻，但是不得不說他其實很喜歡中庭。

「哪天帶他們一起過來吧！」詹姆斯微笑的說著。

「海拉最近待在中庭的喜馬拉雅山，說什麼遇到一位很有趣的女法師。」索爾想起自家姐姐說的話感到很好奇。

「女法師？大概是奇異博士的師父古一。」聽見索爾說的話史蒂夫慢慢回想。

「上一任的至尊法師，和凱婭也是很好的朋友，要是凱婭還在，或許可以和海拉成為好朋友。」羅根只是這樣說。

「海拉認識凱婭，不過她們兩人是不是好朋友我就不知道。」索爾對海拉了解不太多。

「我都忘記凱婭是妳的族人。」羅根只記得凱婭在身邊很久，久到忘記她是阿斯嘉德的女巫。

「雖然沒有留下身體，但是凱婭不是成為星星嗎？只要抬頭就可以看到她。」史蒂夫拍拍羅根的肩膀。

「凱婭很早就來中庭，她很愛這裡。」索爾知道羅根是凱婭很愛的人。

史蒂夫並沒有多說什麼，只是覺得自己是個很幸運的人，詹姆斯一直陪在自己的身邊，雖然這中間失去過他三次，卻還是很幸運可以找到他，讓他可以繼續陪在自己的身邊。

身邊的朋友每個都有自己的伴侶，曾經失去過更是會在失而復得後好好的珍惜著，這一切史蒂夫和詹姆斯很清楚，有時候他們不想要多說什麼，只想要好好地享受人生。

夜晚大家回到自己的家後史蒂夫和詹姆斯好好的休息，湯瑪斯沒有回去X學院，反而是回家把自己關在房間，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯很擔心，史蒂夫先去做晚餐給家人吃，打算晚點好好開導自己的小兒子。

貝琪被接回家和兩位父親一起相處，約瑟夫努力照顧自己的女兒，瑪莎幫史蒂夫一起準備今天的晚餐，一家六口難得可以相處在一起，這是史蒂夫和詹姆斯最快樂的事情。

當然之後孩子們會各自去找自己的伴侶同居，湯瑪斯和貝琪會在X學院中和其他人一起生活，瑪莎和戴肯是在外面同居，約瑟夫自然會去和莎倫住在一起，當然還包含他的寶貝女兒史蒂芬妮。

「湯米，出來吃晚餐。」詹姆斯敲敲小兒子的房門。

「湯米？」詹姆斯聽見兒子沒有反應很擔心。

沒有聽見湯瑪斯的反應詹姆斯直接闖進去，眼前的景象差點沒把他給嚇死，湯瑪斯幾乎是把自己自殘到傷痕累累，直接把人抱起來要史蒂夫叫救護車，他們的孩子幾乎是徘徊在生死關卡之間。

史蒂夫沒想到自己的兒子竟然會這樣做，約瑟夫和瑪莎看見這樣的情形也嚇到，馬上請求神盾局的救護車來家裡，瑪莎抱起貝琪，約瑟夫開始打理起家裡的一切。

這個家的所有人都沒想到湯瑪斯會做出這樣的事情來，以往湯瑪斯復發的時候也沒有這樣的嚴重，這次到底是發生什麼事情他們並不清楚，或許是因為受到外星人的影響也有可能。

看見這樣的情形詹姆斯決定和史蒂夫商量一些事情，今天洛基的提議讓他有些心動，尤其是看見湯瑪斯這樣的情形他決定接受洛基的提議，他實在是沒辦法看孩子這樣自殘。

「史蒂夫讓洛基封印湯米的記憶好不好？我實在是沒有辦法看他這樣。」詹姆斯看見兒子進入手術室的樣子很心疼。

「我不知道，巴克，我也不想看湯米這樣，可是……」史蒂夫不知道要怎樣才好。

「是受到今天外星人的影響嗎？奇異博士說這次的外星人的魔法會引起人類的黑暗面。」詹姆斯記得小兒子有受到一點小影響。

「或許有這個原因，如果撐不下去就讓洛基封印他的那段記憶。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形很心疼。

「我要殺了皮爾斯，那些混蛋把我的兒子變成這樣，要付出代價。」詹姆斯火大到想要殺了九頭蛇的高層。

「九頭蛇一定會付出代價，湯米的傷害我會讓他們連帶賠償。」史蒂夫把詹姆斯抱在懷裡。

如果真的不行的話又要讓湯瑪斯去瓦干達醫治身心，史蒂夫和詹姆斯坐在手術室外的椅子，詹姆斯自責的樣子讓史蒂夫把人攬到自己的懷裡，約瑟夫和瑪莎帶著貝琪來找他們。

詹姆斯抱著小女兒沒有多說什麼，瑪莎坐下來陪著史蒂夫，約瑟夫等著趙醫生出來再來決定要不要通知舒莉他們，魔法引起的內心恐懼讓湯瑪斯做出這樣的事情。


	20. Chapter 20

當年九頭蛇到底在湯瑪斯身上做什麼實驗，這點他們全部都不知道，也是這個原因九頭蛇的巢穴被砸了很多次，如果失去湯瑪斯這位弟弟，約瑟夫是絕對不會原諒九頭蛇的一切，他會好好讓皮爾斯嚐到一樣的下場。

趙醫生走出來看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯馬上跟他們解說一些事情，聽著趙醫生的解說後約瑟夫直接連絡舒莉他們，湯瑪斯沉睡的樣子讓瑪莎溫柔地摸摸他的臉。

來到瓦干達後舒莉馬不停蹄的開始檢查湯瑪斯的身體，甚至會幫忙處理那些記憶，如果可以處理那些記憶看看是發生什麼事情，索爾和洛基也過來看看是否有被魔法影響。

「嘖！果然是被魔法影響，而且還是很嚴重的影響。」洛基抹去湯瑪斯身上的魔法痕跡。

「既然魔法被處理掉，剩下的換我們去做啦！會把湯米給醫好。」舒莉微笑地告訴其他人。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯聽見他們說的話放心許多，還好是因為魔法的影響，不然的話他們可是會擔心湯瑪斯的心理，看見小兒子慢慢好起來的樣子自然會很開心。

湯瑪斯醒來之後發現自己在醫院，手上的痕跡已經消了許多，還是可以看見自己自殘的痕跡，他這才想起來自己做了什麼事情，回家睡覺等吃飯的時候想起那些事情，太過痛苦才會做出自殘的情況。

不過湯瑪斯實在想不起來自己為什麼會這樣做，明明已經克服那些障礙卻還是被影響，唯一的猜測應該是自己受到前幾天外星人的魔法影響的關係，想起來他自己還是嘆氣。

史蒂夫走入病房裡面看見湯瑪斯已經醒來的樣子安心許多，走過去摸摸他的臉，用額頭抵著寶貝兒子的額頭然後親吻他，看見父親擔心的眼神湯瑪斯感到很不好意思。

「湯米，還好嗎？」史蒂夫是那樣的擔心自己的小兒子。

「我沒事，PAPA，對不起，讓你和DADA擔心。」湯瑪斯開口道歉。

「你只是受魔法的影響。」史蒂夫總是會這樣關愛自己的孩子。

「我……」湯瑪斯有種想哭的衝動。

「巴克很擔心你，家裡的人都擔心你，回去可要好好和妮娜道歉。」史蒂夫摸摸兒子的臉。

「PAPA，你怎麼度過DADA不在的那段日子？」那些活生生的噩夢讓湯瑪斯很難忘懷。

「因為你們在，所以我才撐的下去。」史蒂夫親吻湯瑪斯的額頭。

「嗯。」湯瑪斯閉上眼睛睡覺。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形幫湯瑪斯蓋好棉被，然後關上燈離開病房，詹姆斯本來要去探望小兒子，卻看見丈夫從病房走出來，這樣的情形他就知道小兒子已經睡下去，自己不好去打擾他。

看見自己的愛人出現在病房前面，史蒂夫牽起詹姆斯的手一起離開，順便訴說湯瑪斯的狀況，他們家的小兒子是個很堅強的孩子，現在的他需要找一個心愛的人當他的內心支柱，相信妮娜一定可以勝任這個位子。

回到房間之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯坐下來好好的聊聊，對於自己的寶貝孩子他們本來就該好好地聊一下才可以，畢竟湯瑪斯這個孩子在某些方面來說很內向又很逞強，在詹姆斯的眼中很像史蒂夫小時候的樣子。

「湯米睡著了？」詹姆斯擁抱自己最愛的人。

「醒了一下之後又睡下去。」史蒂夫摸摸詹姆斯的頭髮。

「那孩子真的很像你以前的樣子。」詹姆斯想起很久以前的事情。

「喔！巴克。」聽見這句話史蒂夫有點小頭痛。

「不過也有像我的地方。」詹姆斯露出微笑。

「是啊！他剛剛問我說，我失去你怎麼撐下去。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

「你怎麼回答他呢？史蒂薇。」詹姆斯摸摸史蒂夫的臉頰。

「我說，因為我有他們，但是我不敢跟他說，其實我很痛苦。」史蒂夫無法失去自己最愛的人。

失去自己最愛的人那種痛苦誰也無法體會，大概只有自己和羅根體會過，史蒂夫知道自己最幸運的事情是就是詹姆斯回到自己的身邊，相信湯瑪斯肯定可以克服自己的噩夢。

湯瑪斯整個恢復後他們回到紐約，看見孩子們一一有自己的生活史蒂夫和詹姆斯很感慨，由於小兒子的狀態不是很好的關係先暫時休息幾天，貝琪依舊在X學院上課。

在大家的照顧下湯瑪斯恢復的很好，四個兄弟姊妹的感情很好的樣子讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯很欣慰，約瑟夫和瑪莎可是很疼愛他們的寶貝小弟弟，更不用說貝琪這個孩子也是他們疼愛的妹妹。

X學院的學生很開心看見湯瑪斯精神亦亦的回到學校來，X學校的學生很喜歡湯瑪斯，幽默又風趣的湯瑪斯老師可是在學校很受到歡迎，史考特和妮娜看見這樣的情形很開心。

「孩子們不在身邊真的好安靜，好不習慣這樣的生活。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫拿了一杯茶給自己。

「的確是很安靜，戴肯和瑪莎開始在準備婚禮，已經去民政局大樓申請。」史蒂夫坐下來和詹姆斯聊天。

「他們兩人在一起這麼久的時間，早該要結婚。」詹姆斯知道是自己的原因才耽誤大女兒的婚姻。

「不要想太多，你要是自責的話瑪莎會哭。」史蒂夫握著愛人的手給他勇氣。

戴肯和瑪莎的婚禮霍華德全部包下來，看見大女兒穿婚紗的樣子詹姆斯露出好看的笑容，史蒂夫很樂意把寶貝女兒交給戴肯，蘿菈和貝琪以及娜塔莎和克林特家的三個小孩會當小花童來幫忙撒花。

要嫁女兒這件事讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯多少有些捨不得，戴肯是個好孩子，是瑪莎很好的歸宿，羅根和史考特等這一刻也很等久，總算看到兒子結婚羅根很欣慰。

婚禮的時候史蒂夫牽著瑪莎的手交給戴肯，詹姆斯抱著貝琪看著這樣的情形，約瑟夫和湯瑪斯可是拿著相機照相，娜塔莎和艾瑞克會好好的陪在愛人的身邊看著這樣的情形。

看見交換戒指的那一刻，詹姆斯趴在史蒂夫的身上哭泣，史蒂夫也抹去自己臉上的淚水，詹姆斯這樣的感動表示他很開心，娜塔莎也很開心瑪莎總算嫁出去。

史蒂夫抱著詹姆斯沒有多說什麼，只是和心愛的人一起看著女兒的婚禮，瑪莎漂亮的樣子驚豔全場，戴肯可是笑得很燦爛，他總算把心愛的女人給娶回家。

「我們家瑪莎也嫁人了，等到貝琪找到分化後，肯定也會找到心愛的人。」詹姆斯感性的摸著全家福的照片。

「我還在等喬治把莎倫娶回家，這樣我們家又會增加許多人。」史蒂夫知道大兒子的喜事也快了。

「下次，要拉著戴肯一起去照全家福。」詹姆斯微笑地說著。

「好，史蒂薇也是。」史蒂夫很樂意再次照全家福。

相片裡面多增加很多人的樣子詹姆斯很欣慰，和史蒂夫在一起後他們真的很幸福，儘管他們兩人出了許多意外，可是還是回到對方的身邊，史蒂夫和詹姆斯握著對方的手相視而笑。

兩人手上的戒指套在他們的手指上，象徵他們兩人幸福的一切，擁有四個孩子真的很幸福，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很開心他們擁有四個孩子，雖然有點吵卻可以感受到幸福的感覺。

看見孩子們成家自然會很開心，詹姆斯覺得自己最幸福的一件事情就是遇到史蒂夫，和史蒂夫在一起是很幸福的事情，詹姆斯深深的覺得自己的選擇一點也沒錯。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯一直實踐自己的承諾，詹姆斯說過要陪史蒂夫一輩子的時間，就真的陪在他身邊一輩子，這個諾言即使遇到意外也沒有任何的改變，他們的愛就是這樣簡單。

「我很高興你一直陪在我身邊，巴克。」史蒂夫拉起愛人的手開始跳舞。

「我說過，我要陪你到時間盡頭，這個承諾不會改變，史蒂薇。」詹姆斯微笑地和史蒂夫一起跳舞。

「這個承諾我們會一直守著。」史蒂夫隨著旋律踩著腳步跳著。

「史蒂薇，我愛你。」詹姆斯真的很開心。

史蒂夫低下頭親吻自己最愛的人，詹姆斯好好地享受自己丈夫帶給自己的吻，親吻過後他們兩人相視而笑，自己最愛的人會永遠在自己的身邊，他們相信以後會更幸福。

經歷過這些意外之後史蒂夫相信未來會牽著對方的手繼續走下去，詹姆斯會一直陪伴自己到時間的盡頭，不管發生什麼事情他們都不會離開對方，他們身上的標記永遠不會改變。

跳舞過後史蒂夫和詹姆斯坐下來，開始聊起孩子們的兒時記趣，想起這一切的種種讓他們不知道該說什麼才好，經歷過太多的事情後，他們早已經看淡許多事情。

「巴克，你永遠是我的星星，如同星辰一般的你，是指引我的北極星。」史蒂夫很認真的告訴詹姆斯。

「我的小史蒂薇會說情話了呢！巴奇哥哥我好欣慰。」詹姆斯說完主動親吻自己最愛的人。

聽見愛人說的話史蒂夫微笑，對詹姆斯說的情話永遠都是自己內心的真心話，這是永遠不會改變的事情，這些情話可是他內心的真心話，詹姆斯自然知道這些話是史蒂夫內心的心聲。

他們兩人的愛從不會改變，史蒂夫和詹姆斯會一直相愛下去，AO之間的標記不會有任何的改變，不管是性別還是哨兵、嚮導的能力都是非常匹配，他們注定是對方命中注定的人，這是無法否定的事情。（全文完）


End file.
